Ancient Languages
by Imlosiel
Summary: A woman trapped in an unfamiliar land struggles to find her way home. But where is home? COMPLETE
1. A Rainy Day

**Ancient Languages**

**By Imlosiel  
**

**  
Chapter I: A Rainy Day**

**  
Author's Note: **This is a girl-falls-into-Middle-earth story, but it is very different from the norm. I hope you all enjoy it and please review!

It was a Tuesday morning, the sky was black, and the earth seemed to tremble with the mighty rumbling of the thunder. The rain was coming down in sheets, and the wind whipped the trees around like they were twigs. Lyla pulled her coat more closely around herself, trying to ward off the chill. Of all days for her car to be in the shop! The one day she had to walk to work was the day of one of the worst storms Fort Collins had seen in months.

A strong gust of wind whipped around her and inverted her umbrella, making it look like a wayward tepee. She rolled her eyes and swore under her breath. Could anything else go wrong? She reached into her bag and grabbed the newspaper that lay on top of her books. She held it over her head and made a run for the campus. Fortunately, it was only two blocks away.

By the time she reached the campus and entered the communications building, she and the newspaper were drenched. She went into the restroom, ignoring the looks she received from a group of students, and stood in front of the mirror. Her mascara had run, forming dark half circles under her eyes, and her hair and clothes were soaked. She shook her head, and her mouth curved into a wry smile.

_I look like a cross between a drowned rat and a deformed raccoon,_ she thought.

She snatched one of the paper towels from the dispenser and wiped the mascara off of her face. She lifted a wet lock of dark hair and sighed. There wasn't much that she could do about her hair and clothes, so she just decided to head to class before she was late. She entered the classroom with ten seconds to spare. The students looked at her with wide eyes, and a few began to snicker. She plunked her bag on the desk and looked at the room full of college students.

"Miss Sanderson, what happened to you?" one student asked between giggles.

Lyla pursed her lips and gave the class one of her most menacing glares. The snickers ceased and the room silenced, for Lyla Sanderson was not a professor to tangle with. She was fair and generally kind, but one did not cross her and expect to come away unscathed.

"This is what a drowned rat looks like, Mike. A poor drowned rat that got caught in the rain without a car and an umbrella to keep her dry. I would think you would know that, being a Zoology major and all," she said, her eyes alight with amusement.

The class laughed, and Mike turned a vivid shade of red before a smile crossed his face. Lyla grinned at him as she removed her books from her bag. She hooked up the classroom computer and pulled down the projector screen. She picked up the switcher and started the slide show. Her students stared at the screen with bored expressions. She sighed. She really couldn't blame them. It was a three hour class, and Latin was not the most entertaining subject to most people; it took a true language nerd to really appreciate it. A nerd like her.

"All right, let's get to it. Make sure you take good notes because your final is Thursday."

A loud groan filled the room, and Lyla smothered a smile. Her finals were notoriously difficult, but she had yet to fail any student that she had ever taught. She raised an eyebrow at the group of moaning students.

"Now, none of that. As long as you study, you will do well on the test. And, perhaps, if you are lucky, I might give you a few extra points for class participation."

She began the lecture, and she could not remember the last time she had had so many students answering and asking questions. _They must really want those extra points._

When the lecture ended, the students tore out of the room, relieved looks on their faces. A few waved at her as they left. She smiled at them and quickly gathered her books. She had an hour for lunch, and then she was off to teach a two hour Greek lecture and a one hour German lecture after that. Then, it was back home for another exciting evening of running on the treadmill, microwave dinners, and translating ancient languages. She rolled her eyes. She really needed to get out more.

* * *

After her last lecture, Lyla trudged back to her small apartment. She changed into sweats, fed her fish, and popped a Salisbury steak dinner into the microwave. She started running on her treadmill, but the phone rang not two minutes into her workout. She went for the phone, tripping over the couch as she did so. She answered the phone and was greeted by her friend, Shana. 

"Lyla! I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to answer," Shana said.

Lyla smiled. "And how did you know that I was home?"

"Because you are always home."

"Well, it is a school night." Lyla slapped her hand to her forehead. _What am I, a teenager?_

"What are you, thirteen? Did Mommy tell you to go to bed yet?"

"Oh, you are hilarious."

Shana laughed. "I try." There was a short pause. "Lyla, the reason I'm calling is that I wanted to know if you wanted to come out with me and Doug tonight. He has a friend—"

Lyla cut her off. "No, thanks. I'd rather not. I have a lot to do tonight. I have to finish the students' finals, and I have more to translate from this ancient book I've been working on."

"Lyla, you've got to stop doing this," Shana said, her voice stern. "It's been two years."

"I know how long it's been!" Lyla snapped. "You don't have to remind me."

Shana sighed. "I'm worried about you. It has been two years since Jared, and you haven't dated anybody since. You're twenty-seven years old, Lyla, and it's time you moved on."

"I'm not ready, and I don't know if I ever will be ready. Considering what happened, I would think that you would understand that. Forgive me if I have a rather tremendous lack of trust in the male species."

"I do understand! I was the one who comforted you and stayed with you when you couldn't stop crying. My husband was the one who beat Jared to within an inch of his life for hurting you like he did. Remember?"

Lyla worried her lower lip and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I know. Just promise me one thing. Promise me that you won't swear off men forever. You are too pretty and too intelligent to be alone."

Lyla smiled. "I can't promise that."

"At least think about it. Please."

"All right. And, Shana?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Talk to you later, girl."

"Bye."

Lyla hung up the phone and sighed. Shana was a good friend to her, and she wished that she could honor her friend's request, but she knew that she couldn't. She had been too hurt by Jared's betrayal, and her heart had been hardened against love. She would not fall prey to love's lies again.

She grabbed her TV dinner from the microwave and flipped on the television. After several minutes of channel surfing, she finally settled on the History Channel. There was nothing else but Baywatch on anyway, and Baywatch was not exactly something she enjoyed. She took a bite of her Salisbury steak, and she had to force herself to swallow.

_You would think that after all of these years and after all of this modern technology, that someone could make a decent TV dinner!_

She picked at her food for a moment longer before tossing it in the garbage. It was just too disgusting to finish. She decided to forgo the remainder of her workout and to work on her translating instead. She removed the book from its spot on the bookshelf. She studied the cover of the book and fingered its elegant design. The cover was made of a smooth dark green leather with golden scroll inlays. The most interesting part of the cover's design was the raised symbol in its center. The symbol seemed to be Celtic in nature, yet it was somehow different. She smiled as she ran her hand over the symbol. Her father had given her this book when she had reached eighteen. It had been in his family for ages, and it was his most prized possession. She had been so honored when he had entrusted it to her. No one had ever been sure of the strange language inside of the book, and she was determined to translate it. It would be a way for her to honor her father's memory. Her father's lineage had always been a mystery of sorts, and her dream was to one day read this book with her mother, and to learn more about where her beloved father had come from.

She pulled out her notes and began the task of translating once again. She had made only slight progress with the odd language, but she was determined, and she wasn't about to give up. She worked long into the night, before finally crawling into bed in the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

Thursday finally rolled around, and she could feel the gloom in the air as she entered the classroom. She had never seen a more forlorn group of students in her life. She smiled at them. 

"Don't worry. You'll do fine. I have every confidence in each of you."

A few students groaned as she passed out the tests. After she handed out the final test, she returned to her desk at the front of the room and looked at the students.

"You have two hours to complete this test. Please bring your test to me when you are finished. After you turn it in, you are free to leave. Good luck."

The students began, and soon the only sounds in the room were the occasional sigh and the sound of scratching pencils on paper. Lyla began grading the finals from some of her other classes while she waited for this class to finish. One by one, the students finished their tests and brought them to her. Some appeared happy with their performance, others dejected, and some nervous and uncertain. She thanked each of them as they left, and wished them all a wonderful summer break. Soon, the last test was handed in, and Lyla was furiously grading away. She had to get these grades in today, for she had made plans to vacation alone at her uncle's cabin, and she was leaving tomorrow.

She turned in the grades right before the office closed. She smiled. All of her students had passed. Some barely squeaked by, but everyone passed, and that was all that mattered. She strode out of the building, smiling and eager for her vacation. She sorely needed one.


	2. Testing the Waters

**Chapter II: Testing the Waters**

The drive to her uncle's cabin was a long one. It was, after all, in the middle of nowhere, and that made it all that much more appealing. She sped along the old dirt road that led to the cabin, and she grinned as it came into view. She parked beside the small building and got out of her car. She put her hands in the air and spun around like a child. An entire week of peace and quiet! She sighed in relief, feeling the cares of her life fade away for a short time. Her uncle had always said that this place contained great magic. Of course, he was thought to be the crazy member of the family, but Lyla thought that he was right about this place. Any place that could help her forget her problems, even if only for a short while, was magic in her eyes.

She grabbed her small blue suitcase out of the backseat and walked into the cabin. She looked around and smiled slightly. The place was a little run down, but to her, it was heaven. She set her suitcase on the floor of the bedroom, and flopped onto the mattress. It was a bit dusty, but she didn't mind. She was tired, and the mattress was incredibly soft. She closed her eyes and drifted off into one of the best nights of sleep that she had had in a long time.

* * *

Early the next morning, Lyla awoke to the feel of the warm sun on her face and to the rich smell of the forest. She stretched like a cat, and absently wondered if Shana would remember to feed her fish while she was away. She crawled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. Within moments, she was dressed and ready for breakfast. She searched through the food that she had brought with her, and she grabbed a granola bar. She grabbed her book and notes, and began her task of translating once again. Even though she was on vacation, this book was one thing that she could not leave behind. 

She worked until noon, and she grinned as she looked at the progress she had made. She was on the verge of a major breakthrough. She could feel it. She didn't know why, but this place helped her to think more clearly. One particular phrase stood out to her, but she could not determine what it meant or how to pronounce it. She ran the phrase over and over in her mind, but it was still a mystery to her. She set the book down and walked to the lake. _Perhaps a swim will help to clear my mind._

She removed her jeans and shirt, revealing her dark blue bikini. She dove into the water and shuddered as she surfaced. The water was freezing, but refreshing. The phrase kept running through her mind, and she spoke it aloud.

_Telo, govado ven, ae han aníral. Avo 'osto nad. Garo estel ned nin. Telo na nin._

The language felt strange as it rolled off her tongue, and she did not think she had pronounced it correctly. She began to swim back to the shore, but her watch slipped off of her wrist and fell into the depths of the lake. She rolled her eyes and dove after it. She went down for what seemed like forever until she finally reached her watch. It had been caught in a plant, and as she reached for it, her arm was ensnared by the plant as well. She struggled to free herself, but it seemed that the more she struggled, the tighter the plant became. She began to panic, for she was running out of air. She began to fade in and out of consciousness, but at the last second, the plant released her, and she darted to the surface.

She broke the surface of the water and gasped for air. Her lungs felt like they were on fire, and her arms ached from swimming. Using the last of her strength, she swam to the shore, and hoisted herself onto the bank. She lay there for several minutes, just gasping in air and thanking God for miracle of land. She could feel her strength beginning to return, and she shakily sat up. She looked at her wrist and swore. It was raw and bleeding, and, to top it all off, she hadn't even retrieved her watch. She stood up with every intention of grabbing her clothes and returning to the cabin, but her clothes were no where to be found. She swore again, more vilely than before.

_Who in the world would have stolen my clothes?_ she wondered.

She headed for the cabin, studying the trees as she passed. Something was different about these trees. They were fuller, lusher, and more beautiful than she remembered them being. She walked into the small clearing where the cabin was supposed to be, but instead, all she found was more trees.

"What the…."

But she did not get to finish her sentence, for a strange man appeared in front of her. Her eyes widened as she looked at him. He had long, partially braided blonde hair, and he was dressed like an escapee from a Robin Hood movie. He also had a rather menacing looking bow with an even more menacing looking arrow pointed straight at her.

"_Daro!" _the strange man said.

Lyla stared at him. _What in the world did he just say? _She looked at his bow and snorted quietly. It was probably fake. _It doesn't matter. Maybe he has a cell phone._ "Excuse me. Do you have a cell phone I could borrow? I'm a bit lost."

The man looked at her like she had lost her mind. He was also looking her up and down with a rather stunned expression on his face. She looked down and realized that she was still wearing only her bikini. But why should it matter? Almost every woman in this day and age wore one.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a bikini before, Robin Hood?"

"_Man ce?_ _Man gen carel sí?" _he asked, as he moved closer to her.

Lyla withdrew slightly. _Okay. This man is starting to scare me._ She gave him an awkward smile as she withdrew further.

"I'm going to leave now. You just stay here and have fun with your bow and arrow."

She turned and began to run away from him, but several more, nearly identical, men appeared before her. She withdrew from them and tried to run another way, but they were everywhere, surrounding her. They began to talk to each other again in that strange language of theirs', and they kept moving toward her. She began to panic, for in this day and age, a woman usually ended up missing when something like this happened.

"If you come another step closer, I'm going to scream!" _Oh that's smart, Lyla. Who's going to hear you, except for more of these crazy men?_

Two of the men approached her and began to take her arms, but she hit them both and tried to run again. Two more came forward and latched onto her arms, holding them in an iron death grip. She shouted and struggled as they began dragging her away.

"Let me go, you psychos! I have friends who will be looking for me. Big, strong friends that know people with really big guns. Now, let me go!"

But they would not listen. Well, she was not going to make it easy for them. She kept shouting for help and struggling against them, making them drag her along. They walked for what seemed like miles, and Lyla froze as they slowed. A magnificent marble city with ornate buildings and bridges stood before her. Lush trees surrounded the city, and several exquisite waterfalls flowed in the background. There was only one word that she could use to describe this place: beautiful.

_Where in the world am I? If this is Colorado, it's a part of it I've certainly never seen._

She felt her arms being released, and she glanced up at her captors. They were looking at her oddly, as if they were expecting her to return to screaming at any moment. She rolled her eyes. _Well, I don't think they're going to hurt me. They would've done so by now._

"Don't worry, boys. I promise to behave."

They looked at her in confusion, but they appeared to be satisfied with her response. One of them removed his cloak and handed it to her. They appeared to be disturbed by her bathing suit, and, to be honest, she was tired of the scrutiny, so she took the cloak without question and wrapped it around her shoulders. They led her into the city, their hands never leaving the hilt of their swords.

Many more people that resembled her captors stared at her and her entourage as they passed. She shook her head. _I'm stuck in a city full of beautiful weird people. Lucky me._ Most of the guards separated from the group, leaving only two with her. _Maybe I can make a break for it._ As if reading her thoughts, the two remaining men tightened their grips on their swords. They led her to a small room and locked her inside. She looked around the room and sighed. The furnishings in the room were comprised of a chair, a small table, and a lantern of some sort. She sat on the chair and rested her forehead on her palm.

_This has got to be a dream. Either that or I am losing my mind._ She pinched her arm and gave a soft yelp. _Well, it's not a dream, so I must be going insane. Great._

She heard the door being unlocked, and she bolted from the chair as the door began to open. A woman entered the room, a garment in her hand. Lyla looked past her, and saw one of the men standing there, his hand on the hilt of his sword. _So much for that escape theory._ The guard closed and locked the door behind the girl, and Lyla watched her as she approached. The woman stared at her with open curiosity, and Lyla could not help but smile. She had never known that she was so fascinating before. The girl handed Lyla the dress she was holding and smiled.

"Thanks," Lyla mumbled.

The girl gave her a puzzled look, and Lyla sighed. It was terribly frustrating being in a situation where communication was nearly impossible. Lyla studied the girl, and her eyes widened as she saw the girl's delicately pointed ears. Come to think of it, all of the people she had encountered had had pointed ears. She had just been too upset to notice it earlier. She walked closer to the girl and gently tugged on her ear. The woman looked at her like she was crazy and slowly backed away. Lyla smiled, pointed to her own ear, and shrugged.

"Sorry about that."

The girl smiled and knocked on the door. She left the room, and the guard locked the door behind her. Lyla looked at the blue gown that the girl had given her. _Not exactly my style, but it's better than walking around in this bikini._ She removed the guard's cloak and slipped the dress on over her bikini. She returned to the chair and sighed. _How am I going to get out of this mess?_

* * *

Gaerlin waited until the woman had sufficient time to change, before he opened the door. She glanced up, and he motioned for her to follow him. She stepped into the hall, and he studied her appearance. She looked more presentable now. What she had been wearing before had been quite inappropriate. 

He led her down the hallway toward Lord Erestor's office. He stopped before the large door and knocked. Lord Erestor called for him to enter, and he ushered the maiden inside. He stopped before Lord Erestor and bowed.

"My lord, we found this woman on the outskirts of Rivendell. She was rather difficult when we brought her back to the city. None of us were able to speak with her, for she speaks a language that we do not understand."

Erestor looked at the woman for a moment before returning his attention to Gaerlin. "Thank you, Gaerlin. I will deal with her."

Gaerlin bowed again and left the room. Erestor eyed the maiden warily. Who was she? Was she a servant of the enemy? He glared at her, trying his best to intimidate her. However, she did not seem intimidated. In fact, she seemed rather amused. He arched an arrogant brow at her.

"Who are you? What were you doing on the outskirts of Rivendell?" he asked in Sindarin.

She gave him an odd look and began speaking in a language that he had never before heard. He knew that she could see that he did not understand her.

"Do you speak the Common Tongue?" he asked in flawless Westron.

She looked at him, her eyes filled with confusion, and shrugged. He sighed. He was not accomplishing anything. He motioned to his assistant, Celin.

"Celin, find Elhael. Perhaps he can speak to her."

Celin nodded and left to find the scribe. Elhael was learned in all of the languages of Middle-earth. If anyone could speak with her, he could. Several uncomfortable moments passed before Elhael arrived. Erestor motioned him forward.

"Elhael, this woman speaks a language that we do not understand, and she knows none of our languages. Perhaps you could speak with her?"

Elhael nodded. "I shall attempt to, my lord."

He turned to the woman and began speaking to her in Westron, and she began speaking to him in her strange language. Elhael next attempted to speak to her in the language of Rohan, and she began speaking in what seemed to be another language. They continued in this banter for several moments, each trying different languages, and each accomplishing nothing. If Erestor had not been so frustrated, he would have found them rather amusing. Elhael turned and shook his head.

"I cannot understand her, my lord. I have tried every language that I know, and I have had no success. I apologize."

Erestor sighed. "Thank you for your assistance, Elhael. Kindly send Gaerlin in when you leave."

Elhael bowed and left the room. Erestor studied the maiden. Her arms were crossed, and she looked quite frustrated. Not that he could blame her, for he was as frustrated as she was. He glanced up as Gaerlin entered the room.

"Gaerlin, take this woman to a chamber and make sure that she does not leave. I do not want her wandering around Rivendell, especially since we do not know who she is. She must remain there until Lord Elrond decides what shall be done about her."

"Yes, my lord." Gaerlin motioned to the woman and led her out of the room. Erestor sighed. He would have to inform Lord Elrond of her presence immediately.

_

* * *

Translations: _

_Telo, govado ven, ae han aníral. Avo 'osto nad. Garo estel ned nin. Telo na nin._— Come, join us, if you desire it. Do not be afraid. Have trust in me. Come with me.

_Daro! — _Halt!

_Man ce?_ _Man gen carel sí?_ _— _Who are you? What are you doing here?


	3. Meetings

**Chapter III: Meetings**

Lyla sat on the bed and sighed. She had been stuck in this room for two days, and she was bored to tears. The room was lovely, with elegant furnishings and gossamer curtains, but she had nothing to occupy herself with. The only time she ever saw anyone was when they brought her food. She sighed. She was dying for someone to speak with. Even when the girl brought her food, she never spoke to Lyla. She sighed again. What did it matter anyway? Although their language seemed familiar to her, she could not understand these people, and they could not understand her. _How did I get here?_

Lyla rose and walked over to the ornate wardrobe in the corner of the room. She supposed she could occupy herself by trying on the immense amount of clothing that had been given to her, but that was not particularly appealing. _I'll save that for when I'm really desperate._ She sat on the floor and started going through the bottom of the wardrobe. _Sandals, undergarments, a book, belts…. Wait a minute, a book?_ She snatched up the book and hugged it like it was a priceless possession. She sat at her small vanity and opened the leather-bound book. Her eyes widened as she read the language inside.

_This is the same language that I was trying to translate from my father's book! Perhaps if I can finish translating this language, I will be able to speak to these people, and they can help me find my way home._

She searched the room for paper and a pen, but she came up empty-handed. She spun around as the door opened, and the girl brought in her food. Lyla ran up to her and grabbed her hands. She swore that the girl jumped three feet, but she was too excited to care. She released the girl's hands and began making writing motions with her own hands, hoping that the girl would understand what she wanted. The girl stared at her for a moment before she smiled. She nodded and left the room. Lyla crossed her fingers and hoped that the girl would bring her what she had asked for.

An hour passed, and the girl had not returned. Lyla sighed and lay back on the bed. _I suppose I'll have to attempt to translate it in my head. _Her mouth curved into a wry smile. _Doesn't bode well._

She jumped up as the door suddenly opened, and the girl walked back into the room. She smiled and handed Lyla several pieces of parchment, an ink well, and a quill pen. Lyla grinned at her.

"Thanks."

The woman gave her an awkward smile and nodded. She turned and left the room, leaving Lyla to her translating. Lyla looked at the supplies and smiled. _A little different than I had imagined, but they'll do the job just fine._ She sat on her bed and began the tedious task of attempting to decipher the language once again.

* * *

Elrond sat back in his chair and listened as Erestor told him of the woman that the sentinels had found on the outskirts of Rivendell. 

"We have been unable to obtain any information from her, Lord Elrond," Erestor said. "I have placed her in a room under guard."

Elrond nodded. "A wise decision. Has Elhael been able to decipher any of her language?"

"No. He has had no success."

Elrond sighed. "Please have her brought to me, Erestor. I wish to attempt to speak with her."

"Yes, my lord."

Erestor stepped outside the room and told the guard to have the woman brought to the study. Several moments passed, and the guard returned with the girl. He bowed before Elrond and quickly departed.

Elrond leaned forward and rested his hands on the desk. He motioned for the woman to sit in the chair opposite him. She took the proffered chair and looked at him, and expectant look on her face.

* * *

Lyla sighed as the guard, once again, led her down the maze of hallways. _Who am I being sent to now?_ _Another person that I can't understand and who can't understand me? _She was tired of being unable to communicate with anyone, and these meetings were unnerving and frustrating. 

The guard stopped before a large, ornate door, and Lyla found herself meeting the piercing gaze of a rather imposing figure. He was different than the man that stood on his right; he was more regal, yet he seemed far less arrogant than the man she had met previously. He motioned for her to sit in the chair opposite him, which she did. He studied her for a minute before beginning to speak in that same strange language. Lyla bit her lip and tried to restrain herself from screaming in frustration.

He continued to speak for a moment longer, but then he stopped and gave her an odd look. Lyla raised a brow at him. _What is he thinking? He's probably going to send me to the dungeon, knowing my luck. _The man suddenly smiled at her and pointed to himself.

"Elrond," he said.

Lyla's eyes widened. Was he actually trying to tell her his name?

"Elrond," he repeated.

She couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. _At last, communication!_ No matter how small this step was, it was still better than nothing. She nodded and pointed to herself.

"Lyla," she said.

The man smiled and pointed to the man from her previous meeting. "Erestor," he said.

She nodded. Perhaps things were looking up.

* * *

Elrond smiled as the woman told him her name. At last, he had been able to obtain some information. He frowned slightly. Her name was odd, unlike anything that he had ever heard before. He studied the woman for a moment. She was strange and her language was even stranger, but he did not feel that she was a danger to them. He glanced at Erestor. 

"Erestor, send for Elhael. I wish to speak with him."

Elrond continued to try to speak with Lyla until Elhael arrived. He motioned for Elhael to come forward, and Elhael bowed low as he neared. Elrond smiled at Lyla and pointed to Elhael.

"Elhael," he said.

She nodded in understanding, and Elrond looked at Elhael.

"Elhael, this is Lyla. We have been able to establish some communication using the manner that I demonstrated. I want you to continue to attempt to speak with her and to learn her language."

Elhael nodded. "Yes, my lord."

Elrond turned to Erestor. "She will no longer be confined to her room. She may go wherever in the city that she desires, but she is not to leave the city. Please inform the guards of this."

Erestor nodded, and Elrond returned his attention to Lyla. He pointed to her and then to the balcony, where he made a sweeping motion with his hand.

"You may go wherever in the city that you like, Lady Lyla."

A slight frown momentarily crossed her face, but then she smiled and nodded. He motioned to Elhael and extended his arm to the door. She rose and moved to follow Elhael, but she stopped. She picked up a book from Elrond's desk and pointed to it. His eyes widened, and he looked at Elhael.

"I do believe that she wishes to go to the library, Elhael. Please escort her there."

"Yes, my lord."

Lyla smiled and followed Elhael out of the room. Elrond looked up at Erestor, and he had to restrain himself from smiling. Erestor did not look pleased at his decision to allow Lyla to wander the city unguarded.

"I do not believe she is a threat, Erestor. With time, I believe that she will be able to communicate with us, and I see no purpose in keeping her locked in her room until that time."

Erestor nodded, and Elrond picked up the book from his desk. He fingered it and thought about Lyla. He hoped that he was correct about her, and that she truly was no threat.


	4. Lessons

**Chapter IV: Lessons**

Lyla followed Elhael down the hall, a huge smile on her face. At last, she had been able to communicate with someone, and, more importantly, she was finally released from her room. That, in itself, was a miracle. She had begun to think that they were going to let her rot in that room.

They continued walking until Elhael stopped before an immense doorway. He gave her an awkward smile and led her inside. Lyla's mouth dropped open as she looked at the sight before her. The library was beautiful with exquisite marble columns and lavish tapestries throughout. The shelves were lines with more books than she had ever seen at the Fort Collins library, or any library, for that matter. Elegant tables and chairs filled the room, and she saw several other men and women working in the library as well. She glanced over at Elhael and smiled at his amused expression. She lifted her hands in an exaggerated shrug, and he laughed softly.

She walked toward the shelves and began browsing the endless number of books, Elhael following close behind. She selected several and carried them over to one of the tables. She sat down and Elhael sat across from her, a curious expression on his face. She watched him for a minute, and then she picked up one of the books and pointed to it.

"Book," she said.

He smiled and repeated the word. He pointed to the book as well.

"_Parf_," he said.

"_Parf_," she repeated.

They both grinned and continued on in this practice for a long while, each saying a word in their own language, and each repeating it in the others'. Lyla grinned. Things were definitely looking up.

* * *

Elhael glanced at Lyla as they walked away from the library. It had been a profitable day, for they had each learned some of the others' language. He smiled at her. 

"Are you hungry, Lyla?" he asked, motioning to his mouth.

She grinned and nodded. He smiled and continued to walk, but she grabbed his arm. He looked at her, and he frowned as she pointed to his pants.

"Pants," she said in her language, and motioned to herself.

He could not keep the shock from his face. Was she actually asking for pants? It was so rare that women wore them that he thought he had misunderstood her. He pointed to his pants and then to her.

"You want pants for clothing?" he asked.

She nodded, and he raised an eyebrow. "Very well," he said, as he nodded. He made an eating motion again. "Do you wish to eat first?"

She shook her head. She pointed to his pants again and gave him a pleading smile. He could not help but grin at her expression. Perhaps women wore such things where she was from. He nodded and led her to the seamstresses.

The seamstresses greeted him warmly, but their shock was evident when he requested shirts and pants for Lyla. But they agreed to make them, and Lyla grinned when he nodded to her, telling her that they agreed. It was well past the evening meal when they left the seamstresses, so they went to the kitchen and ate a small meal there.

When they were finished, Elhael escorted Lyla back to her room. He paused before the door and smiled at her.

"Rest well," he said.

She smiled. "_Garo bost vaer_," she repeated.

He smiled and gave her a slight bow. "Until tomorrow, Lyla."

"_Abarad_, Elhael."

She smiled at him and entered her room, closing the door behind her. He smiled as he walked down the hall. It had been a very good day.

* * *

Lyla sat on her bed and looked at the package that lay before her. The seamstresses had finally finished her clothes, and Elhael had brought them to her before he had to leave for his meeting. She opened the parcel and found three shirts, three pairs of pants, and several belts. There was even a pair of black leather boots. She smiled. _I have officially entered Heaven. _

She quickly removed the dress she had been wearing and put on one of the pant outfits. She could not keep from sighing as she fingered the material. It was thin and soft, and it felt wonderful on. Not to mention, it was so much more comfortable than a dress.

She sighed. Elhael was meeting with Lord Elrond, and he would be unavailable to help her with translating today. She grinned. Now that she was wearing pants she could do something that she had been unable to do in a dress: go for a run.

* * *

Lyla ran around the courtyard and watched the people as she passed. Elves, Elhael had called them. She had always thought that Elves were nothing but a fairy tale, but now that she was here, she didn't know what she believed anymore. Many of the Elves stared at her as she ran by, and she frowned. _What are they staring at? Haven't they ever seen a woman jog before?_

She continued to run, but gasped as an Elf darted out from one of the side buildings. He was directly in front of her, and she was not going to be able to stop in time.

* * *

Glorfindel walked quickly down the hall, his arms laden with scrolls. He had much work to do, enough to keep him occupied well into the night. He walked into the courtyard, and, much to his surprise and ire, he felt someone run into him, knocking him to the ground. He looked up and saw a woman staring down at him, shock written on her face. 

She said something to him in an unfamiliar language, and she reached out to help him up. However, he was far to upset with her to accept her assistance. He was also embarrassed that a woman had knocked him down. He was the Balrog Slayer, after all. He waved her hand away, and he jumped to his feet. He looked her over, his eyes filled with contempt.

"You should learn to be more cautious," he said in annoyance.

Her eyes widened for a moment, but then they quickly narrowed. She crossed her arms and glared at him. She said something in that language again, rolled her eyes, and ran away. He stared after her for a moment. He had thought she was running to her room, but it appeared that she was running around the courtyard. He had never seen her before, and he assumed that she must be the woman that had recently been brought to Rivendell. She glanced at him from across the courtyard, and she gave him an arrogant wave. His eyes narrowed, and he turned away from her. He gathered up his scrolls and continued on. _I do not have time for this._

* * *

Lyla lay in her bed and stared up at the ceiling. It was late, but she couldn't sleep. She was missing her home and her family, and that was keeping her awake. She sat up and glanced around the room. _What wouldn't I do for a television about now?_

She looked over at the nightstand and saw a book and her notes sitting on top. She sighed. She couldn't bring herself to open that book and try to translate more. She loved that she was beginning to learn the Elven language, but she was tired and needed a rest from it. She rose from her bed and changed out of her nightgown. _Perhaps a walk will do me some good._

She left her room and ambled down the corridor. When she reached the garden, she smiled and took a deep breath. The air smelled so sweet; it was almost intoxicating. She looked around in amazement. The sky was dark, yet there was so much light, for the Elves seemed to glow. Several Elves were singing, and the enchanting melody floated throughout the garden. Lyla smiled as she listened. The music was beautiful, so ethereal and gentle. She had never heard anything quite like it. She sat on a bench and continued to listen, and she grinned as she realized that she could understand a few of the words.

Lyla looked up at the night sky and smiled. She loved the night. She felt some sort of connection with it. She had always been the night and Jared had always been the day in their relationship. He had always been outgoing, and he had tended to look on the brighter side of things, and no matter where he was, he had always seemed to shine. She, on the other hand, was more quiet and reserved. She tended to look more on the darker side of things, more of the "glass is half-empty" mentality. _Maybe that is why he…no! No, I am not even going to allow myself to think about him. _She crossed her arms and frowned. He had caused her nothing but pain, and she was not going to blame herself for his betrayal.

She had every intention of continuing to brood, but the music broke into her thoughts. She sighed and allowed the music to soothe her troubled spirit, and her eyelids began to feel heavy. She lay back on the bench and closed her eyes. _I'll only rest my eyes for a few minutes before I go back to my room. _But her body had other plans, and it was not long before Lyla drifted off to sleep.

She awoke to the feel of a gentle hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw a lovely maiden smiling down at her in amusement. Lyla could feel the heat rise into her face, and she gave the Elven woman a sheepish grin. She quickly sat up and rose to her feet.

"The music was lovely," she said.

The maiden gave her an awkward smile, and Lyla sighed. She nodded to the maiden, and then hurried back to her room. As she crawled back into bed, she wondered if she would ever truly understand these people, and, more importantly, she wondered if she would ever see her home again.

**

* * *

Translations: **

_Parf _— Book

_Garo bost vaer _— Rest well

_Abarad _— Until tomorrow


	5. Breaking Barriers

**Chapter V: Breaking Barriers**

Several weeks passed, and Elhael had worked with Lyla nearly every day. She was learning Sindarin quickly, and she was now able to form small sentences. He had been learning her language as well, and his progress was the same as hers was. He smiled at her.

"You are doing well, Lyla," he said in Sindarin.

She appeared to be concentrating for a moment before she smiled. "Thank you."

"What do you think of Rivendell?"

"It is love." She shook her head. "Lovely."

He grinned. He could see her frustration, and he understood it. He felt the same when he said the wrong word in her language. "Do not worry. You truly are doing well."

"I am lost, Elhael."

"I know. But I am here to help you, so you need not worry."

She nodded, and he smiled. "Shall we continue?"

She nodded her consent, and they continued their tutoring of one another.

* * *

Glorfindel walked through the courtyard, heading for his study. As always, he had much work to accomplish. He glanced around and saw Elhael sitting with that strange woman. He frowned. He had not seen her since the day she had knocked him down. Were all people of the race of Men so clumsy? He sighed. It did not matter. His behavior toward her was uncalled for. She had tried to help him up, and he had been rather rude to her. _I should apologize._

He strode over to them, and they glanced up as he approached. Elhael rose and bowed low.

"My lord, how may I be of service?" Elhael asked.

"I have something to say to the lady," Glorfindel said, as he looked at her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"_Mae govannen_," she said.

Glorfindel's brows rose. So she did understand their language. "My lady, I came to apologize to you. I ask your forgiveness for my behavior towards you. I realize that what happened was unintentional, and I apologize."

She raised her hands and motioned for him to stop. She looked at Elhael, a pleading look on her face. Elhael smiled.

"My lord, Lyla is only learning our language. She did not understand most of what you said."

Glorfindel frowned. "I see." He turned to her again. "I apologize."

She nodded. "So do I. It was a… mistake."

He smiled. "Think no more of it. Good day."

"Good day."

Glorfindel nodded to Elhael and continued on his way. He arrived at his study and sat at his desk. He leaned back in his chair and thought about the woman. _Lyla. What an odd name. _He frowned. He was curious about her. Who was she? Where had she come from? He sighed. He would question Elhael about her later.

* * *

Lyla looked at Elhael and frowned. "Elhael, who was he?" 

He smiled. "That was Lord Glorfindel. He is a very important Elven lord in Rivendell."

Lyla closed her eyes and shook her head. "Of course. I would have to run over someone important," she said, switching to English.

Elhael's brows furrowed in concentration. "Run over?"

"I was running, and I knocked him over. He wasn't happy."

He laughed. "I would not think he would be. You will find it…." He paused, fumbling for a word.

"Amusing?" she finished for him.

"Yes. You will find it amusing someday."

"I don't know about that, but at least he isn't angry anymore."

"Do not worry about it anymore, Lyla."

She smiled. "I won't. Let's continue, Elhael. I don't know about you, but I am tired of being unable to communicate."

He grinned. "I grow tired of it as well."

She laughed, and they continued their tutoring well into the evening. When she returned to her room for the night, she couldn't help but smile. She was breaking through the barriers of this language, and that excited her. She hoped that she would soon be able to speak it fluently, and that she would be able to properly communicate with these people.

* * *

Several more weeks passed, and Lyla had become fluent in Sindarin. She didn't know every word, but she was able to carry on conversations with very little trouble. She paced the floor of her room and sighed. Elhael would be arriving soon, and he would be escorting her to a meeting with Lord Elrond. This would be the first meeting she had had with him since she had learned to speak the Elven language. 

She sat at her small desk and fingered the drawing she had made. It was a rough drawing of the symbol from the book she had been translating in her world. She knew that the book had something to do with how she arrived in this land. She sighed. She hoped that Lord Elrond would recognize the symbol, and that he would be able to find the book for her. She stiffened as she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door, and found Elhael standing on her doorstep. He smiled at her.

"It is time, Lyla. Are you prepared?" he asked.

She nodded and let out a shaky breath. "Yes. I am ready."

She followed Elhael down the hall, and she tried to calm her nerves as she did so. To her surprise, Elhael reached over and gently squeezed her hand. She looked up at him, and he smiled at her.

"Do not worry, Lyla. Everything will be fine."

She gave him an uncertain smile, and they continued to walk down the hallway. They soon stopped before the door to Lord Elrond's study. Elhael led her inside, and she, once again, found herself facing Lord Elrond. Elrond smiled and motioned for her to take a seat, which she did. He leaned forward and rested his clasped hands on the desk. A moment of silence passed between them before Elrond finally spoke.

"Elhael tells me that you have become fluent in our language," he said.

She nodded. "Yes. Elhael was a great help to me."

"I am pleased." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I have several questions for you, Lady Lyla."

"Please call me 'Lyla', and I have several questions for you as well."

He nodded. "Where are you from, Lyla?"

"America. I am a teacher of languages there."

Elrond frowned. "I have never heard of this 'America'. Where is this place?"

She sighed. "A long way from here," she whispered.

"How did you arrive here?"

"I do not know. I was hoping you could help me find that out."

"What do you remember?"

Lyla was silent for a moment, thinking back over that day at her uncle's cabin. Her memories of the day were somewhat unclear. It felt like parts of that day were missing from her memory. But she would tell Elrond what she did remember. Perhaps he would be able to help her.

"I had a book, a book that was written in Sindarin. I was attempting to translate it. I went swimming at the lake, and, the next thing I knew, I ended up here."

"You had this book with you at the lake?"

"No, I had left it at my house." She reached into the waistband of her dress and retrieved her drawing. She handed it to him. "This was a symbol that was on the cover of the book. Do you recognize it?"

Elrond studied the drawing for a long moment before he responded. "I do not know this symbol, but I am certain that it is Elven in nature." He looked up at her. "I will search for this symbol and this book. Perhaps then we can determine how you arrived here."

Lyla smiled. "Thank you."

"Of course, my dear."

"There is one more thing, Lord Elrond. I would like to return to the lake. Perhaps I will remember more while I am there."

"Of course. However, I would like someone to accompany you."

She grinned. "I would insist upon it."

He laughed. "You may go wherever you like."

"Thank you."

"Good day, Lyla."

"Good day, Lord Elrond."

Lyla rose, and she and Elhael departed. Elhael glanced over at her as they walked down the hall.

"That was a successful meeting," he said.

"Yes. I hope Lord Elrond can find that book." She smiled. "I would like to go to the lake. Would you care to join me?"

He smiled. "I would love to."

Elhael sighed as they began walking. He hoped that Lord Elrond would find the book, for he knew that it would make Lyla happy. But there was only one problem: he did not want her to leave.


	6. Searching

**Chapter VI: Searching**

Lyla smiled as she and Elhael left the city. Rivendell was beautiful, but she had missed the freedom of being able to go wherever she liked. As they walked along, Elhael pointed out several trees and flowers that she had not seen before. After a short while, they arrived at the lake.

Lyla looked around the lake and frowned. She felt… odd when she was here. She walked up to the edge of the lake and removed her dress, revealing her bikini. She looked over at Elhael, and she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. He was blushing, and he was doing his best to avoid eye contact with her.

"Do all women wear such attire in your land?" he asked.

She tried to keep from laughing, but it wasn't working. She burst into laughter, and he glared at her, but he quickly turned away.

"Yes, Elhael. When they are swimming, the women in my land wear attire like this."

She turned and dove into the water. When she resurfaced, she found Elhael watching her. She grinned at him.

"Why, you are not blushing, my lord."

He scowled. "You are covered by the water now."

She laughed. "I will be back in a moment," she said, and dove under the water.

Lyla swam deep and studied the bottom of the lake. Nothing appeared to be special about it. It looked like any other lake. She frowned. _This lake must have some connection with how I was brought here._ She swam to the surface and took a deep breath.

"Did you find anything?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No."

She swam along the surface for awhile, thinking back over that day. She had looked at the book, and then she had gone swimming. She frowned. There had to be something else. _What am I missing?_ She thought about the book for a moment longer, and then gasped as realization struck her. _I was repeating a phrase from the book while I was swimming! But what was it?_ She struggled to remember it, but the phrase was beyond her grasp. She growled and got out of the lake.

Elhael stared at her with wide eyes for a moment before he turned away. She smiled. _Apparently, Elves have an overdeveloped sense of modesty._ She put her dress on and looked at him.

"You can look now, Elhael. I am clothed," she said, as she wrung out her hair.

He turned back to her. "Were you able to remember anything?"

"I did remember one thing. I was repeating a phrase from the book while I was swimming, but I cannot remember what it was."

"Do you remember any of the words?"

"No," she said, her face a mixture of frustration and disappointment.

His mouth curved into a gentle smile, and he put a hand on her shoulder. "Do not distress. With time, I am certain that you will remember it."

"I hope so."

"Come. Let us return to Rivendell."

She nodded, and they began to walk back to the city. Lyla sighed. _How am I ever going to get home?_

* * *

Glorfindel walked through the courtyard, and enjoyed the feel of the wind on his face. It was a beautiful day, and he was attempting to enjoy it. He looked up and smiled as he saw Lyla running again. He did not understand why she did that, but he took pleasure in watching her, nonetheless. She began running in his direction, and, as she neared, Glorfindel put up his hands, motioning for her to stop. She did stop, and she began laughing. Glorfindel smiled. 

"Please, my lady. Do not knock me down again," he teased.

"I promise not to, my lord, unless I have good reason," she said.

He grinned. "Yes, my lady." He frowned slightly. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why do you run around the courtyard?"

She smiled. "In my home, men and women run to build strength and agility, and they run for pleasure as well."

"I see. An odd practice, but a useful one."

"Yes. Now, may I ask you something?" He nodded, and she continued. "I have been told that you are the Balrog Slayer. What is a Balrog?"

"A great fire beast. I vanquished it many years ago in Gondolin."

She nodded. "It sounds like you are a good person to have around."

He laughed. "I am glad that you think so, my lady."

"Please call me 'Lyla', my lord."

He smiled. "Very well, Lyla. Please call me 'Glorfindel'."

"Yes, Glorfindel. Forgive me. I must be going. Elhael is probably wondering where I am."

"Good day then, Lyla."

"Good day, Glorfindel."

She turned and began running once again. He smiled as he watched her. _I have never known anyone quite like her. I hope it will not be long until we speak again._

* * *

The Hall of Fire was alive with feasting and merriment. The great fire burned, casting a soft glow around the room. Elhael looked at Lyla and smiled. She looked terribly nervous. Her eyes were darting everywhere, and she had not said a word since they had arrived. He reached over and gently touched her shoulder. She looked at him with wide eyes, and he gave her an understanding smile. 

"Come, Lyla. Let us sit down."

She nodded, and he led her to the edge of the hearth. They took a seat on the floor, and Elhael patted her hand.

"Do not worry. There is no need for you to feel nervous," he said.

"I am uncomfortable around crowds of people, Elhael. I do not feel like I belong here."

"Of course you belong here."

Lyla smiled. He began to ask her questions about her home, and soon she began to relax and to enjoy herself. She looked up as a lovely Elven woman began to sing. It was the same maiden that had awakened her in the garden all those weeks ago. She smiled as she listened to the maiden's beautiful voice and song. It was about the changing of the seasons, and about how the land responded to it. The song was over all too quickly, and the Elven woman left the stage.

"She is a wonderful singer, Elhael. I have never heard anything like it."

"That is Lady Caleniel. She is one of the most talented singers in Rivendell."

"We have singers in my land, but they are different than the singers of Rivendell."

"What is the music like in your home?"

"Most of it is stronger and harsher than your music. It is beautiful in its own way, but it does not compare to the music here."

"Do you sing, Lyla?"

She laughed softly. "No, I do not."

"I am certain that you have a lovely voice."

"There is a phrase in my language that describes my singing ability," she said, switching to English, "and that phrase is that I couldn't carry a tune in a bucket."

He laughed. "An odd phrase." He rose to his feet and gave her a mischievous smile. "I will return in a moment."

Lyla nodded and returned her attention to the gathering. There were so many Elves there, and she was the only human woman. She glanced up and saw Glorfindel watching her. He was sitting with Lord Elrond, and with whom Lyla assumed was Elrond's wife. She waved at him, and he smiled at her. She was about to go speak to him when another voice caught her ear. She looked up at the stage and saw Elhael singing. She smiled at him, and he winked at her. Lyla watched him in amazement. He had a beautiful voice. After he finished his song, he left the stage and sat beside her once again. She looked at him and shook her head.

"That was beautiful, Elhael," she said in English. "But I am still not going to sing."

He laughed. "Very well. But you understand that I had to try," he said, continuing on in English.

"I know. But it is going to take more than that to trick me."

"I see that I have a challenge on my hands." He smiled at her. "Tell me more of your home, Lyla."

"Well, there are many buildings, huge buildings that seem to touch the sky. There are many machines that do amazing things. We have powerful machines, instead of horses, that take us places."

"It sounds wonderful."

"It is. I miss it." She paused for a moment. "Yet I have come to love Rivendell as well."

"Do you… do you have a love in your home?"

She stiffened at his question. "I did."

"What happened to him?"

"He betrayed me and broke my heart," she said, unable to keep the bitterness from her voice. "But it was years ago."

He frowned. "I see."

"Do you have a love, Elhael?"

"No. I have never given my heart to another."

"Never?" she asked in disbelief.

He shook his head. "Elves are joined together for life. When we marry, it is to the one person that we love, and it is for eternity. Betrayal does not happen."

"I wish that humans believed in that," she whispered. She was silent for a moment. "Let's talk about something else, Elhael."

"As you wish."

They began to talk more about her home, but Lyla could not get their previous conversation from her mind. She was jealous. She wished that she could have found an eternal love, but instead, she had found pain and betrayal. Now, she refused to let herself love again. She couldn't bear the thought of being hurt again. _Eternal love is a nothing but a dream. A beautiful, but unrealistic dream._

* * *

Glorfindel watched Lyla as she talked with Elhael. He sighed. He had thought she was going to come speak with him, but Elhael's singing had captured her attention. He studied her, a faint smile on his face. She was lovely, with that dark brown hair and those deep blue eyes of hers. Those mysterious eyes that held so many emotions. 

Elhael said something to her, and she laughed. Glorfindel sighed. He wished he was the one talking to her and making her laugh like that. He frowned. How could one woman affect him so? He returned his attention to the conversation between Elrond and Erestor, determined to put Lyla far from his mind. But she was not so easy to ignore.


	7. Unwelcome Feelings

**Chapter VII: Unwelcome Feelings**

Lyla sauntered along the pathway, and reveled in the sights of Rivendell. She was on her own, for Elhael was going to be in meetings for the majority of the day. She continued on and soon found herself at the stables.

Several horses roamed the paddock, but one in particular caught her eye. He was a magnificent white stallion with a coat that seemed to glow in the sunlight. Lyla leaned against the paddock railing and watched the horse as he flirted with several mares.

Lyla jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around and met the gaze of a very amused Lord Glorfindel. She scowled at him.

"If you wanted to kill me, Glorfindel, you should have tried a more direct approach, rather than attempting to scare me to death."

He just smiled, and she turned back around in an attempt to ignore him. He leaned his back against the railing and watched her, a big grin on his face. She gave him a wicked smile.

"Do not make me come over there and teach you a lesson, Glorfindel."

He laughed. "A lesson? That would be most amusing."

She began to move toward him, but just then, the white stallion trotted over and nudged Glorfindel in the back. Lyla's eyes widened as Glorfindel began stroking and whispering to the animal. He smiled at her.

"This is my horse, Asfaloth," he said.

The animal began sniffing Lyla, and she scratched his ears. "He is beautiful."

"Do you ride, Lyla."

"No. I do not."

"Then it is time you learned."

Before she could respond, Glorfindel grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the stables. He passed several stalls and finally stopped before one that held a pretty brown mare. Lyla eyed the animal warily.

"Do you have anything smaller? A Shetland pony, perhaps?" she asked, her voice tinged with sarcasm.

He gave her an odd look. "A what?"

"Never mind," she said, shaking her head. "I do not think I am ready to ride such a large animal."

He arched a brow at her. "Are you afraid of a horse?" he asked, his tone slightly mocking.

She glared at him. "Of the horse? No. Of falling off of the horse and breaking my neck? Most definitely."

He smiled. "Nonsense. Rychrín is very gentle. Will you at least try?"

She looked into his brilliant blue eyes and sighed. She wondered if he knew how persuasive he was. _Blasted Elf!_

"Very well, oh persuasive one," she said.

He grinned and led the horse out of the stall. He put a light bridle on the animal, and he motioned for Lyla to come forward. Lyla let the horse sniff her hand, and she gently stroked the mare's nose. Glorfindel boosted her up, and, before she knew it, she found herself astride the animal.

Lyla clutched Rychrín's reins as Glorfindel led them into the paddock. Lyla glanced at Glorfindel and tried not to show that she was afraid, but Glorfindel saw it, nonetheless. He mounted behind her on the horse and took the reins in his hands. A strange feeling shot through her as she felt Glorfindel's chest pressed up against her back. He lightly tapped the reins, and Rychrín broke into a gentle trot.

"I told you there was nothing to fear, Lyla," he whispered into her ear. He handed her the reins. "Now, you try it."

She took the reins in her hands and tapped them. The horse's pace quickened, and she involuntarily pressed back against Glorfindel. Her breath caught in her throat as he lightly rested his hands on her waist.

"Do not be afraid. I will not let you fall."

She nodded and gripped the reins. She was going to learn to do this, and she was not going to be afraid. She frowned in determination and flicked the reins. The horse's pace quickened once again, but this time Lyla refused to be afraid. She guided the animal around the paddock several times before she pulled back on the reins, stopping the horse.

Glorfindel quickly dismounted, and he helped Lyla down. He smiled at her.

"You did well. I told you that you would be fine."

"Thank you. I am glad that I let you persuade me. I had a wonderful time."

"So did I."

She smiled. "I must be going. Thank you for this, Glorfindel."

"You are welcome."

"Good day."

"Good day, Lyla."

Lyla walked away from him, her heart pounding. She had not anticipated the reaction that she had had to him when he had touched her. She shook her head. Her mind was playing tricks on her; tricks that she refused to succumb to. _Not again,_ she told herself. _Never again._

* * *

The Day of Midwinter was a day of great celebration among the Elves of Rivendell. Lyla could not help but be excited. She had never attended anything like this before. She walked around the festival, and she found herself looking for Glorfindel. She shook her head. _What is wrong with me? Why am I looking for him? _She sighed. _He's not here anyway. _She frowned. _Stop it, Lyla! _

She continued to peruse the festival, determined not to think about Glorfindel. She glanced up and smiled as she saw Elhael standing near a fountain. She walked over to him, and he smiled when he saw her.

"Lyla, you look lovely," he greeted.

She blushed. "Thank you." She smiled at him. "You do not look so bad yourself."

He smiled. "I am assuming that is a compliment." He glanced at the dancers and then back at her. "Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to."

He took her hand and led her to the dancing area. It took her a moment to learn the steps of the Elven dance, but soon she had mastered it. Elhael smiled at her.

"You dance well," he said.

"Thank you. Besides languages, dancing is my one passion."

When the dance ended, they walked over to a patch of grass near the storytellers and sat down. Elhael glanced at her.

"Are you enjoying the celebration, Lyla?"

"Yes. It is wonderful," she said softly.

He frowned. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No. I am just missing my home. They are probably celebrating the holidays about now."

"You want to return home badly, do you not?"

"Yes… no. I miss my family and my friends, but I have come to love Rivendell."

"I understand. It must be very difficult for you."

She nodded, and he squeezed her hand. She looked into his eyes, and he smiled at her. A small smile crossed her face, and she leaned forward and lightly kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Elhael."

He seemed rather flustered, but he managed to nod. They sat in silence for several moments before Elhael spoke.

"I will return in a few moments. I must speak with someone," he said.

She nodded. "I believe I am going to listen to the storytellers for a few moments."

He nodded and gave her a slight wave as he walked away. She moved closer to the storytellers and listened as they began relating another tale. She smiled in amazement as she realized that they were talking about Glorfindel and that Balrog creature.

"Glorfindel fought bravely and vanquished the great Balrog," one said. "However, he was slain by the beast as it fell into the abyss."

Her eyes widened. Had she heard him correctly? _Did he actually say that Glorfindel was killed by the Balrog?_ She continued to listen and found herself even more astonished as the story progressed.

"The great Glorfindel's deeds were not unnoticed, nor were they forgotten. He was released by Lord Mandos thousands of years later for his heroic deeds."

Lyla backed away from the group and walked away. _Glorfindel died and came back to life? And he is thousands of years old? How is this possible?_ She glanced up and frowned as the golden-haired Elven lord entered the festivities. _Well, I am going to have to get some answers about this._ She strode over to him, and he smiled at her.

"Lyla, how are you?"

She did not respond, but merely studied him, a puzzled look on her face. He frowned.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"I heard a rather interesting tale from the storytellers, and I was wondering if it was true. Perhaps you could tell me?"

"I shall try, my lady."

"They spoke of a great Elf who killed a Balrog, and they said that he died in the attempt. He was brought back to life thousands of years later by someone named Mandos. The name of the Balrog slayer was rather familiar." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Would you care to elaborate?"

He sighed. "It is true."

"So you are thousands of years old, and you were brought back to life?"

"Yes."

She frowned. "How is that possible?"

He sighed again. He took a seat on a bench and motioned for her to sit beside him. He looked into her eyes.

"Elves do not suffer from illness or disease. We can only die if we are slain, or if we suffer from horrible grief. The spirits of fallen Elves go to the Halls of Mandos. There they wait until the time that Mandos, if he so chooses, decides that they should be reborn."

Lyla stared at him. "So you are immortal?"

"Yes."

"Must be nice."

He smiled. "I suppose so, but it can get rather lonely at times."

"I would imagine so."

A rather uncomfortable silence passed between them for several moments. Glorfindel looked at Lyla and smiled. Though she was surprised by what he had told her, she did not seem to be terribly distressed by it. He took her hand, and she looked at him in surprise. He gazed into her eyes and smiled.

"Would you dance with me?" he asked.

She smiled. "Yes."

They walked to the dance floor, and he took her hand. He pulled her close to him and smiled as he heard her small intake of breath. They slowly began to dance, staring into each other's eyes as they did so.

Lyla's heart pounded as Glorfindel pulled her closer. She looked into his eyes, but quickly looked away. She knew what was happening, and she was terrified. _I can't be falling for him. I won't let myself. Men are nothing but liars who use you and throw you away when they are done with you._ She glanced at him._ But he's not a man. No! It doesn't matter. All males are the same, no matter what race they are._

The dance soon ended, and Lyla looked at Glorfindel. "I… I have to go," she stammered. "Thank you for the dance."

She walked away from him, and she did not look back. _Run away, Lyla_, she told herself. _He will cause you nothing but pain. _She quickly arrived at her room and entered it, slamming the door behind her. She slumped against the door and sighed. _I have to stay away from him._


	8. The Beginning of a Journey

**Chapter VIII: The Beginning of a Journey**

Lyla groggily opened one eye as she heard a knock at her door. She glanced out onto the balcony and groaned. It was barely dawn. She pulled the blanket over her head and tried to go back to sleep. _Maybe if I ignore them, they'll go away._ There was another knock, louder this time, and Lyla growled and jumped out of bed. She shuffled over to the door, determined to give the knocker a good talking to about when to call on someone. She opened the door and frowned when she saw the guard, Gaerlin, standing there. She raised an annoyed brow at him.

"Forgive me, Lady Lyla," he began. "Lord Elrond had me send for you. He wishes to speak with you right away."

She nodded, her eyes still bleary from sleep. "Thank you, Gaerlin. I will be there shortly."

"Yes, my lady," he said, and departed.

She changed out of her nightgown and began heading for Elrond's study. She was so tired that she took a wrong turn and ended up kitchen. She shook her head. _Maybe Elves don't need a lot of sleep, but I know that I could certainly use some. _She turned and went in the correct direction, and she soon found herself at Elrond's study. She knocked and entered when he told her to. He smiled at her and motioned for her to sit.

"I apologize for waking you at this early hour, but I needed to speak with you regarding the book," he said.

Lyla sat forward and looked at him, hope and excitement shining in her eyes. "Did you find it?"

He nodded. "Yes. I believe that it is in the city of Minas Tirith in Gondor. I will send someone to retrieve it."

"I thank you, Lord Elrond, but I wish to go and retrieve it myself."

"It is a long and dangerous journey, my lady."

"I realize that, but I wish to go, nonetheless. This is something that I feel I must do."

Lord Elrond was silent for a long moment. He looked at her and slowly nodded. "Very well, Lyla. I will send someone to accompany you. You will leave tomorrow morning."

She smiled. "Thank you, Lord Elrond."

He nodded to her, and she departed. She walked back to her room, a big smile on her face. She was excited and nervous at the thought of making this long journey. She knew that she had much to do, but, right now, all she wanted to do was go back to sleep. She arrived at her room and crawled back into bed. She pulled the covers up to her chin and decided to sleep until at least noon. She had a feeling that she was going to need it.

* * *

The following morning, Lyla made her way to the stables. She slung her pack over her shoulder and sighed. She had searched for both Glorfindel and Elhael yesterday, but she hadn't been able to find either of them. She had wanted to say goodbye, but it didn't seem like that was going to happen. 

She arrived at the stables and made her way to Rychrín's stall. The horse whinnied softly as she approached, and Lyla smiled. She scratched the mare's ears and fed her an apple. The horse nudged her in gratitude, and Lyla stroked the mare's velvet nose.

"Are you going to come with me?" she whispered to the mare.

"Unfortunately, no," a voice said.

Lyla turned around and saw Elhael walking towards her, leading a beautiful dapple-gray stallion. He smiled at her.

"But I am," he said.

She walked over to him and hugged him. He stiffened momentarily, but he soon returned her embrace. She drew back and studied him. He looked different. His black hair was braided in warrior braids, and he was dressed in simple Elven clothing. She smiled.

"I am glad you are coming with me, Elhael. I was uncertain of whom Lord Elrond would send with me." She paused for a moment and glanced at Rychrín. "Now, what do you mean Rychrín is not coming with me?"

"She is far to gentle," another voice said.

Lyla's eyes widened as Glorfindel approached, leading Asfaloth and a powerful brown mare. He smiled.

"This is Sirdhail," he said, handing her the reins. "She is much more suited for traveling."

Lyla looked at the horse in shock. This mare was far more powerful and spirited than Rychrín was. The horse eyed her, and Lyla raised a brow. This was going to be interesting. She glanced at Glorfindel and Elhael. They were giving each other rather uncomfortable glares. She shook her head. _This is definitely going to be interesting._

* * *

At first light, the party began traveling south from Rivendell. Glorfindel looked at Lyla and smiled. She was having trouble mastering the high-spirited Sirdhail, but she was not giving up. She glanced over at him and gave him an exasperated smile. He was about to reach over and help her, but the mare had other plans. The mare eyed Asfaloth and sauntered right over to the stallion. Glorfindel reached out to steady Lyla, and she gave him a wry smile. 

"I think our horses are in love," she said.

He laughed. "So it would seem."

Lyla tugged on Sirdhail's reins, but the horse refused to move away from Asfaloth. She sighed.

"I do not think this horse cares for me much."

"Nonsense," Glorfindel said. "She is just used to getting what she wants."

"That makes two of us."

He smiled. "Do not worry. You two will do well together. It will just take you a while to get used to each other."

"Well, I hope she gets used to me soon."

He grinned at her, and they continued on. Elhael rode up and said that he was going to scout ahead. Glorfindel nodded and looked at Lyla. He had been looking forward to spending some time alone with her.

* * *

Elhael watched Lyla and Glorfindel as they rode. He felt a pang of jealousy as Glorfindel reached out to steady Lyla. He wanted to go up and talk to her, but he decided against it, for she seemed to enjoy talking with Glorfindel. He rode up to them. 

"I am going to scout ahead," he said.

Glorfindel nodded, and Elhael rode off. He could not bear to watch them together any longer.

* * *

At midday, the group stopped to rest and to water the horses. They sat and begun eating in silence. Lyla looked at the two Elves and sighed. _Talk about an uncomfortable silence. Well, I guess it's up to me to get the conversation going._

"How long will it take us to get to Minas Tirith?" she asked.

"At least a month," Elhael said.

"What is Minas Tirith like?" she asked, trying, once again, to start a conversation.

"It is a huge white city made of stone," Glorfindel answered.

She nodded and bit her lip. _This is just so much fun. _She frowned as she caught them casting glares in each other's direction. _What is wrong with them? They are acting like my three year old cousins do when they are fighting over a toy. _She rose, and they looked up at her.

"If you will excuse me, I am going for a walk. I need a reprieve from all of this stimulating conversation," she said, her voice filled with annoyance.

Their eyes widened in an almost comical way, but she just turned and walked away. She walked over to Sirdhail and grabbed the horse's reins.

"We need to have a talk," she said. "We have got a long way to go before this journey is over, and it is going to be a difficult journey if we do not find a way to get along. Especially since we are stuck with those two."

The horse whinnied and nodded its head, and Lyla grinned. _Smart horse_. She looked up as two whistles sounded. The other two horses ran past her, heading for their masters. Lyla mounted Sirdhail and rode back over to the Elves. They had already mounted, and they were staring at her with wide eyes. She tried to suppress her smile, but it wasn't working. They looked like two little boys who were caught with their hands in the cookie jar. She grinned at them.

"Come on. We have got a long way to go," she said.

They smiled in relief, and the three of them continued on. She watched the two ellyn as they rode. Instead of glaring at each other, they were now looking at her with puzzled expressions. She flashed them a brilliant smile, and they both raised a brow at her._ At least they aren't glaring at each other anymore. Perhaps now we can have a pleasant journey._


	9. The Long Road

**Chapter IX: The Long Road**

The rain came down in torrents, drenching the three travelers. In fact, in had been pouring rain for three solid days now. The sodden group had been forced to travel through it, having only found meager shelter under trees and the occasional patch of underbrush.

Glorfindel looked over at Lyla as she coughed again, a deep, menacing cough that came from deep within her lungs. Her face was flushed, and she was having trouble staying awake. He glanced up and caught Elhael's gaze. Glorfindel could see that the scribe was as worried about her as he was. He moved Asfaloth closer to her horse, and he gently touched her shoulder. She winced before she turned her head and looked at him with bleary eyes.

"Are you all right, Lyla?" he asked.

"I am fine," she mumbled. "Just a little tired."

He gently touched her forehead. She felt like she was on fire. "You have a fever."

She pulled away from him. "I told you I am fine." She glanced at Elhael and then back at him. "Now, will you two stop hovering over me?"

Glorfindel backed Asfaloth away slightly, but he kept watching Lyla. No matter what she said, she was ill, and they all knew it. She began to sway, and he moved closer to her, just in time to catch her as she slipped off Sirdhail.

He and Elhael quickly halted the horses, and Glorfindel dismounted and carried Lyla over to a tall tree. They huddled underneath it, tying to shield Lyla and themselves from the rain. Glorfindel removed Lyla's hood and touched her face. She was unconscious, and her fever was dangerously high. He looked up at Elhael, his eyes filled with worry.

"Elhael, you must ride ahead and find shelter. We have got to get her out of this rain."

Elhael nodded, his own face a mask of worry. He quickly mounted his horse and tore off in search of shelter. Glorfindel tried to cool Lyla down, but there was not much that he could do until they got her out of the rain.

It seemed like hours passed before Elhael returned, and Glorfindel sighed in relief as the scribe approached.

"I found a cave about two miles from here," Elhael said.

Glorfindel rose and lifted Lyla into his arms. He gave her to Elhael while he mounted, and then Glorfindel took her and sat her in front of him on the horse. Elhael mounted his own horse and grabbed Sirdhail's reins. They rode quickly and soon arrived at the cave. The cave was small and well hidden within the base of the mountain. They would be safe here.

Glorfindel dismounted and carried Lyla inside. Elhael followed him in, and began trying to start a fire. Glorfindel laid Lyla on a blanket, and he removed her sodden cloak. He felt her forehead again and sighed. Her fever had risen, and her breathing had become labored and raspy. Her clothes were soaking wet, and the fire was doing little to dry them. He glanced up at Elhael, who was hovering over him.

"We are going to have to get her out of these wet clothes," Glorfindel said.

Elhael's eyes grew wide, but he nodded. He retrieved another blanket and the water skins as Glorfindel began his task of removing her wet clothing. When he was finished, Lyla was left in naught but her undergarments and her clothes were left drying by the fire. Glorfindel covered her with the extra blanket, and he began washing her face and neck, trying to cool her down. When he was finished, he and Elhael sat beside her and watched her sleep. They looked at each other with helpless expressions. It had been a very long time since either of them had cared for an ill mortal.

* * *

Dreams of the past haunted Lyla as she slept. Painful dreams of memories that she desperately wanted to forget….

* * *

"Lyla would you stand still!" Shana said. "I can't fasten your dress with you moving around like that." 

Lyla grinned. It was her wedding day, and in one hour, she would be marrying the man that she loved and that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. "I'm sorry, Shana. I can't help it. I'm too excited to hold still."

"Are you nervous, dear?" asked Lyla's mother.

"I'm nervous about the ceremony, Mom, but I'm not nervous about getting married. I love Jared, and he loves me."

"I know, darling. I just want you to be sure. I want you to have the same happiness that I had with your father."

Lyla hugged her mother. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, sweetie."

"Are you two finished being all mushy?" Shana teased. "We have to finish getting you ready, Lyla."

They all laughed, and Lyla nodded. Shana fastened Lyla's veil, while Lyla's mother finished lacing up her dress. They both stood back and looked at Lyla with big smiles on their faces.

"You look beautiful, honey," her mother said.

"You really do look gorgeous, Lyla," Shana told her.

Lyla smiled. "Thanks. You two are wonderful."

Shana glanced around the room and frowned. "Have you seen your bouquet, Lyla?"

"Oh, I think I left it in the room at the end of the hall. I'll go get it."

"No, I'll go get it," Shana said.

"Thanks, Shana, but I want to go get it. I think the walk might help calm my nerves."

Shana sighed. "All right, but make sure Jared doesn't see you. It's bad luck, you know."

"That's just a silly superstition," she said, grinning. "But I'll be careful anyway."

Lyla left the room and slowly walked to the end of the hall. _I wonder if Jared is as excited as I am._ She paused before the door and frowned, for there were noises coming from inside. She slowly opened the door and froze at the horrifying sight before her. Jared was on the floor having sex with his ex-girlfriend, Rachel. Lyla just stood there, too shocked and hurt to move or to speak. Jared did not even notice her standing there.

"Lyla, what is taking you so long?" Shana asked, coming up behind her.

Shana's eyes widened as she saw what was going on in that room. Jared looked up, and his eyes grew huge as he saw Lyla standing before him. He began to get up, but Lyla turned and ran down the hall.

"Lyla! Honey, wait!" Jared called after her.

Lyla just kept running, tears streaming down her face. She ran from the chapel and into the street. People stared at her as she passed, but she didn't care. She ran until she felt sick, and then she collapsed onto a park bench. She buried her face in her hands and cried. _How could he do this to me? He was supposed to love me!_ She glanced up as she heard a voice above her. Her eyes widened as she saw a policeman standing before her, his eyes filled with concern.

"Miss, are you all right?" he asked.

She stared at him for a moment before bursting into tears again. He sat beside her on the bench, and she blurted out the entire thing. By the time she was finished, the policeman was shocked, and she was nearly hysterical.

"Honey, he doesn't deserve you. You are far too good for the likes of him."

But Lyla wasn't listening. The vision of Jared and Rachel flashed before her again, and she thought she was going to be sick. She began to sway, and the policeman reached out to steady her.

"Come on," he said. "I'm going to take you home. You shouldn't be out here like this."

She nodded, and he helped her to her feet. He led her to his squad car and helped her inside. As he drove her to her apartment, Lyla could only think of how Jared had betrayed her. _Love is nothing but a joke, and I will not fall prey to it again._

* * *

Elhael watched Lyla as she slept. It had been two days, and she still had not awakened. He glanced at Glorfindel. Glorfindel was making a poultice for her out of Elven healing herbs. Elhael sighed. _Why does she not improve?_

Elhael's eyes darted back to Lyla as she began to stir and murmur in her sleep. He walked over and knelt before her. He gently touched her feverish brow, but she seemed to grow more agitated at his touch. He wrung out a cloth and lightly placed it on her forehead.

"It is all right, little one," he whispered.

His voice seemed to calm her, and her movement ceased as she fell into deep sleep once again. Elhael returned to his place near the fire and stared hopelessly into the flickering flames.

"She worsens," Elhael said.

Glorfindel sighed. "Yes." He glanced at the poultice he was preparing. "If this does not help her, then I do not know what will. I do not know what else to do for her. I am not a healer."

Elhael frowned as he studied Glorfindel. He seemed shaken by his worry for her. He sighed. _As am I._ He bowed his head.

"I cannot bear the thought of losing her."

"Nor can I," Glorfindel whispered.

They were silent for a few moments, both deep in thought. Elhael frowned. They were not far from Lothlorien. Perhaps the healers there could help Lyla.

"I will ride to Lothlorien," Elhael said, rising to his feet. "Perhaps the healers there can offer us aid."

Glorfindel rose and shook his head. "No, I will go."

"No. You are of more help to her than I am. I will go."

Glorfindel started to respond, but a soft moan drew their attention. They turned sharply and looked at Lyla. Her eyes were open, and she had a hand to her forehead. They both rushed over to her, and she looked up at them in confusion.

"What happened?" she whispered.

Elhael reached out and gently stroked her brow. "You are ill, and you have been asleep for the past two days. We have been caring for you."

She frowned, but winced in pain as she did so. Elhael gave her a gentle smile. "Rest now," he told her.

But she was already asleep. He looked up at Glorfindel and saw the slight relief that crossed the older Elf's face. Elhael sighed. _At last, she awakened, if only for a moment._ Even though this was only a small improvement in her condition, it was enough to give the two Elves hope.

* * *

Lyla opened her eyes and put a hand to her throbbing head. She groaned. _What happened? And why am I so cold?_ She looked down and gave a soft yelp as she realized that she was in nothing but her undergarments. Glorfindel spun around and looked at her, and she yanked the blanket up to her neck. 

"Where are my clothes?" she demanded.

He knelt before her and touched her brow. "How are you feeling?"

Lyla pulled back and glared at him. "Where are my clothes, Glorfindel?"

"They were soaked from the rain, Lyla. We had to remove them for the sake of your health."

"May I have them back now, please?"

He went over to her pack and got her a fresh set of clothing. He leaned down, and she snatched the clothes from him. She raised her brows at him. He smiled at her and turned around. She pulled the clothes on and collapsed back onto the bedroll when she was finished. She was so tired and weak. Glorfindel turned around and looked at her in concern.

"Are you all right?"

"I am fine. Other than the fact that I feel like I have been run over by a bus, I am wonderful."

He smiled and sat beside her. "You gave us quite a scare, little one."

_Little one? Well, that's new._ "Where is Elhael?" she asked.

His smile fell away, and she frowned. "He is hunting," he said, his voice slightly bitter.

She frowned. He looked… hurt. She touched his cheek and looked into his eyes. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"Of course."

He reached over and picked up the water skin. He put his arm behind her back and gently lifted her. "Here. You need to drink something," he said, gently pressing the water skin to her lips.

She took a drink, and he eased her back onto her bedroll. She watched him as he set the water skin down. A warm feeling came over her, and she smiled. He was so kind. She had never had anyone besides her mom care for her when she was sick. She had forgotten how nice it felt to be taken care of. He looked at her, a strange expression on his face.

"Lyla, what is a bus?" he asked.

She smiled. "It is a huge machine that carries people places."

He frowned. "I see. I am assuming that it would be painful to be run over by one then?"

She laughed softly. "Very much."

He was silent for a long moment. "Lyla, you were dreaming, and you were calling out for someone. Who is Jared?"

Lyla stiffened. _The one thing I didn't want to talk about._ "He is someone from my past that I would rather not talk about."

He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it as Elhael walked in. Elhael tossed two rabbits near the fire.

"Game was scarce," Elhael said. He smiled at Lyla. "How are you feeling?"

"I am alive, if that tells you anything."

He smiled. "And I am grateful for that."

"You need to rest, Lyla," Glorfindel said. "You are still very ill."

She nodded. "I am tired."

"Sleep well," Elhael said.

She smiled and closed her eyes. She heard them move away from her. _I don't understand why they don't like each other. If I didn't know better, I'd say they were jealous. But that's not possible, is it?_


	10. Madness

**Chapter X: Madness**

Lyla awoke to the painful sound of steel clanging against steel. She opened her eyes and groaned. _What in the world is making that noise?_ Her head was throbbing, and the incessant noise was just making it worse. _What wouldn't I give for a bottle of Tylenol about now?_ The sound stopped for a moment, and she sighed. _At last, peace and quiet._ She closed her eyes and started to go back to sleep, but the noise started again, even louder than before.

Her eyes flew open, and she rolled over to look out the cave opening. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. Glorfindel and Elhael were sword fighting, and they looked like they were serious about it. She pushed herself into a sitting position, but her arms began to tremble, and she thought she was going to collapse. A wave of nausea hit her, and she leaned forward until it passed. The fighting seemed to grow louder, and as it grew louder, she grew angrier. She looked out the opening again and glared at them.

"What are you two doing?" she demanded.

They stopped fighting and turned to look at her with wide eyes. She looked at them expectantly.

"We were sparring, Lyla. We are sorry that we woke you," Elhael said.

"Sparring? That did not look like sparring to me. It looked like you two were trying to kill each other."

"We were not trying to kill each other," Glorfindel said.

"Well, you could have fooled me. Now, if you are going to continue trying to kill each other, please do so quietly," she said. "I am trying to sleep."

She collapsed back onto her bedroll and closed her eyes. She listened for a few moments, but she did not hear them fighting anymore. She sighed. _Finally, I can get some sleep._ However, a part of her almost wished that they would have continued fighting. Perhaps then they would overcome their dislike of one another and start getting along.

* * *

Two days passed, and Lyla's condition had slightly improved. She was still quite ill, but she wanted to continue traveling. After a great deal of convincing on her part, Glorfindel and Elhael had relented and had agreed to continue traveling. 

Lyla smiled as she watched them pack the horses. Sirdhail poked her head in the cave opening and nickered at Lyla. She grinned. Apparently, Sirdhail was as excited about continuing on as she was. Glorfindel entered the cave and walked toward her. Lyla thought he was going to help her up, but instead, he lifted her into his arms. She stiffened instinctively, but Glorfindel did not seem to notice. He carried her right past Sirdhail and put her on Asfaloth. She looked down at him in shock.

"What exactly are you doing?" she asked.

"You are going to ride with me," he told her, jumping up behind her. "You are still too ill to ride on your own."

_Oh, no. I don't think so._ "I am perfectly capable of riding on my own, Glorfindel. I am not a child." She sucked in a breath as he put his arm around her waist.

"I know that, Lyla, but you are ill and you are an inexperienced rider. I am trying to take care of you."

"I do not—"

He cut her off. "Do not argue with me further. You are going to ride with me until you are well.

She looked over at Elhael and saw that he had tied Sirdhail's reins to his own horse. She sighed. She could see that she wasn't going to get anywhere with these two. _All right. I'll ride with him, but that doesn't mean I have to like it._ They began riding, and she crossed her arms, determined to ignore Glorfindel.

"Are you going to ignore me forever, little one?" he whispered into her ear.

"Perhaps," she said, trying not to smile.

"Forever is a long time."

"Indeed it is."

They were quiet for a long while. Lyla glanced over at Elhael, and he smiled at her, but it was a half-hearted smile. She frowned slightly. What was bothering him?

* * *

Glorfindel tightened his arm around Lyla's waist, and he smiled as he heard her gasp. He glanced down at her. She was tolerating the ride well, but he could tell that she was tired. 

"You should try to sleep, Lyla," he whispered into her ear. "You need to rest."

She did not respond to him, and he frowned. Was she still being stubborn? He was about to say something else to her when she leaned back against him. He looked down at her and smiled as he realized that she was already asleep. He could feel Elhael's eyes on him, but he did not care. He was too happy having Lyla in his arms.

* * *

Elhael felt a wave of jealousy run through him as he saw Lyla lean back against Glorfindel. He knew that she was asleep, but he was still jealous. He wished that she was riding with him instead of with Glorfindel. He wished that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He sighed. _I wish that I could tell her how I feel._

He thought of her returning home, and he frowned. He did not want her to leave, but he would help her if that was what she truly desired.

* * *

They traveled for many hours, finally stopping at dusk to make camp. They sat in silence around the fire, each one deep in thought. Lyla glanced at Glorfindel. He was truly handsome in the firelight, his golden hair more radiant than the fire itself. She smiled slightly. He had been so sweet during the ride, putting up with her, even though she had not been overly friendly. She sighed. No matter how hard she tried to deny it, she was starting to feel something for him. Either that, or she was delirious from the fever. She laid down on her bedroll and closed her eyes. _Maybe my sanity and good sense will return in the morning._

* * *

Lyla opened her eyes and winced at the bright morning sun. She had an enormous headache, and the light was only making it worse. She sat up and massaged her temples. She glanced up and found Glorfindel watching her. 

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I am fine. Just a little headache."

Glorfindel nodded, and he and Elhael began to pack up camp. Glorfindel walked over to her.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked, moving to pick her up.

"She can ride with me," Elhael said.

Glorfindel paused and turned to look at Elhael. "I am the better rider. She will ride with me."

Lyla closed her eyes and tried not to scream. They were driving her insane. "What is wrong with you two?" she asked, her voice filled with annoyance.

"A difference of opinion," Glorfindel said.

"Whatever you say," she mumbled.

She stood unsteadily to her feet, and Glorfindel moved to help her, but she brushed his hand away. She was tired of being carried, and she was even more tired of being fussed over. She glanced around the camp and saw that Elhael's horse was closest to her. Considering the fact that she didn't want to walk very far, Elhael's horse won out.

"I am going to ride with Elhael," she said, walking slowly over to his horse.

Elhael helped her mount, and he jumped up behind her. Glorfindel glared at Elhael as he mounted Asfaloth. He was obviously unhappy about her choice to ride with Elhael, but she really didn't care at the moment. Her head was throbbing, and she just wanted to continue traveling. Elhael nudged his horse, and they continued on their journey.

* * *

Elhael smiled as they rode. He was glad that Lyla had chosen to ride with him instead of with Glorfindel. He looked at her and frowned. Her eyes were closed, and she was deathly pale. 

"What is wrong, Lyla?" he asked.

"I do not feel well. I am very lightheaded."

He began to slow the horse. "We will stop so you can rest."

"No," she said. "Just hold onto me a little tighter. I will be all right."

He tightened his arm around her waist, and she put her hands on his arm. She leaned back against him and sighed. He smiled slightly. He was very glad that she had chosen to ride with him.

* * *

Glorfindel's eyes flashed as he saw Lyla put her hands on Elhael's arm and lean back against him. He tightened his grip on Asfaloth's reins. He could not watch them any longer. He rode up beside them. 

"I am going to scout ahead," he said.

He rode until he was a fair distance away from them. He sighed. _She obviously has feelings for Elhael. I should withdraw my advances toward her. She will be happier with him._


	11. Minas Tirith

**Chapter XI: Minas Tirith**

The morning sun bathed the valley in warmth and light, making the white city before them glow. Lyla smiled as she studied the city. It was made of stone, and it appeared to be carved into the mountain. She had seen the magnificent buildings and skyscrapers of many cities, but they were nothing compared to the beauty of this place.

"Is that it?" she asked, unable to hold back her excitement. "Is that Minas Tirith?"

Elhael smiled. "Yes, it is."

She cast a quick glance at Glorfindel, and she smiled as she found him watching her. She gripped Sirdhail's reins, and she looked at her two escorts.

"Well, I do not know about the two of you, but I am anxious to get there." She motioned toward the city. "Shall we?"

She nudged Sirdhail, and the horse began to trot. Glorfindel and Elhael followed, and it was not long before they reached the gates of the city. They rode through the gates and dismounted as several guards approached.

"Welcome to Minas Tirith," one said. "What brings you to our fair city?"

Glorfindel stepped forward. "I am Lord Glorfindel of Imladris. I ask to see the captain of the guard."

"Yes, my lord," the guard said.

Another guard left and soon returned with the captain. The captain looked them over for a moment before he bowed.

"I am Berethor," he said. "Captain of the guard of Minas Tirith. How may I be of service?"

"I am Lord Glorfindel of Imladris," Glorfindel said. He motioned to Lyla and Elhael. "This is Elhael and Lady Lyla. We have traveled from Rivendell, and we desire an audience with the librarian concerning a matter of importance. I humbly request food and lodgings while we are in your city."

Berethor nodded. "Of course, my lord. We are happy to accommodate you and your party." He motioned to one of the guards. "Belegorn will show you to your rooms, and after you have rested, he will show you to the library."

"Thank you for your hospitality," Glorfindel said.

They followed Belegorn, and after several levels of city, they finally arrived at their rooms. Lyla walked into her room and flopped onto the bed. She sighed and smiled in pleasure. _At last, a real bed. No more sleeping on the ground for a while._ She looked up and saw Glorfindel and Elhael watching her from the doorway, amused smiles on their faces. She sat up and arched a brow at them.

"What?" she asked.

"I have never seen anyone so excited about a bed before," Glorfindel said.

She laughed. "I have missed sleeping on a bed. The ground is nowhere near as soft."

"I am surprised you are not yet accustomed to sleeping on the ground," Elhael said.

"I am accustomed to it, but that does not mean I have to like it." She patted the bed. "I, for one, am going to enjoy a wonderful, well-deserved night's sleep on this bed."

Glorfindel smiled. "The guard is here to escort us to the library. Would you like to go to the library now, or would you rather wait until you have rested?"

Lyla jumped to her feet. "Rest? Who needs rest? Let us go to the library. I want to see that book."

Glorfindel and Elhael grinned at her, and the three of them followed the guard to the library. Lyla could barely keep herself from jumping up and down from excitement. _I am so close to finding my way home._ She looked at Glorfindel and sighed. _But do I really want to leave?_

* * *

The library of Minas Tirith was beautiful. The shelves were carved from stone, and they were lined with many books. Lyla smiled as she studied it. It was not as beautiful as the library of Rivendell, but it was still wondrous. Of course, any library, especially this one, would be beautiful to her. 

A short, wiry man entered the library from a room at the back. He walked up to them and gave them a haughty glare.

"I am Cullas," he said. "How may I be of service?"

"We are looking for a book. I believe Lord Elrond sent word ahead," Glorfindel told him.

Cullas nodded. "Yes. Follow me."

They followed Cullas into a small side room and stopped before a table. Lyla could not stop the huge grin from spreading across her face as she looked at the table. Lying on top was the book that she had been searching for, but she frowned as she saw the book that lay beside it. It was smaller and thinner than her book, but it bore the same symbol and had the same cover design. She looked at the librarian and gave him a slight smile.

"I need a few moments to look through these," she said.

"For what purpose?" he asked.

Lyla frowned. The librarian was starting to annoy her. She looked into his eyes, her gaze unwavering. "To see if they are the correct books."

"So be it," he said, and left the room.

Lyla rolled her eyes and sat at the table. She traced the symbol on the larger book and smiled. _At last!_ She opened the book and soon came across a familiar phrase. _The words I said at the lake. The words that brought me here._ She set the larger book aside and opened the smaller one. The phrases in the book were similar to those in the larger book, yet they were different. _The smaller book must be a counterpart._ She looked up at Glorfindel and Elhael.

"I need both of these books," she said.

Glorfindel nodded and called to the librarian. Cullas entered the room and looked at them expectantly.

"We will need to take both of these books back to Rivendell," Glorfindel said.

Cullas shook his head. "You cannot remove them from the library."

Lyla watched as Glorfindel walked closer to Cullas. Glorfindel towered over the little man, but Cullas seemed unimpressed. Glorfindel glared at him, and Cullas returned his glare with equal ferocity. Lyla sighed. _Well, I have to admire his tenacity._

"Please, Cullas," she implored. "I need these books."

He looked at her, and his eyes seemed to soften slightly, but he would not relent. "I am sorry, my lady, but these books cannot leave the library."

She began to speak again, but Glorfindel cut her off. "If you will not give us these Elven books, then I will take this matter to the king," he said.

Cullas snorted quietly. "Do as you wish."

Glorfindel turned and began to leave the library, but Lyla did not follow. She was not opposed to begging at this point, and if that didn't work, she was certain that she could beat the little man's consent out of him. She began to approach him, but Elhael lightly grabbed her arm and pulled her from the room. She tried to pull her arm free, but Elhael tightened his grip.

"Let it be, Lyla," he said. "I am certain that the king will give us the permission that we need."

"I want those books, Elhael. You do not know how important they are to me."

He looked into her eyes. "Yes, I do."

She sighed. "Very well, Elhael. I will wait, for now."

He smiled, and they walked out of the library and onto the road. Glorfindel was already outside waiting for them. Lyla frowned. He looked rather angry. They walked over to him, and he frowned.

"I will go seek an audience with the king," Glorfindel said. "The librarian will not keep the books from us."

Lyla smiled. "Thank you."

"Of course," he said, and gave her a look that made her heart jump.

He turned and walked away, leaving her alone with Elhael. Lyla stared after him, deep in thought. She had never had anyone fight so hard for her before. She sighed. Despite her many efforts, she had still managed to fall for the golden-haired Elf. She smiled. If his actions were any indication, he appeared to feel something for her as well. _Well, why shouldn't I fall for him? He is nothing like Jared. What have I got to lose?_

* * *

Glorfindel walked back to his room, deep in thought. The king had given them permission to take the books back to Rivendell, yet that was not what was weighing on his mind. He had seen Lyla with Elhael today, and he now knew what he had to do. He had to concede. He knew that Elhael was in love with her, and he was certain that she felt the same for him. He sighed. Now was not the time for this. He needed to tell them what the king had said. 

He went to their rooms, but he could not find them. He continued to search and eventually found them in a small dining hall. They were sitting alone together, having dinner and laughing. Glorfindel slowly entered the room, and they looked up at him. Lyla stared into his eyes, hope shining in her own, and Glorfindel smiled. He knew what she wanted to hear.

"The king has agreed to let us take the books back to Rivendell. We will retrieve them from the library tomorrow," he said.

Lyla grinned and rose to her feet. She embraced him, and Glorfindel stiffened. He was uncertain of how to respond to her. She had never intentionally shown him physical affection before.

"Thank you, Glorfindel. Thank you for doing this. You do not know how much this means to me," she said.

He slowly put his arms around her and lightly returned her embrace. He looked at Elhael and frowned at what he saw in the scribe's eyes. They were not filled with jealousy and anger, but, rather, with a sad acceptance.

Lyla released him and returned to her chair. Glorfindel sat across from the two of them, but it was several moments before Lyla would meet his eyes. Her face was slightly red as well. Was she blushing?

Glorfindel joined them in their meal, and soon Lyla and Elhael were laughing and teasing each other once again. However, Glorfindel could not join in their light banter. He was too deep in thought. He thought back to her embrace of a few moments ago. How he had longed to hold her like that forever! Yet, he knew he could not. She belonged with Elhael, not with him. And tonight, he was going to withdraw his advances toward her so that she could be together with Elhael. He glanced up as Lyla rose. She smiled at them.

"Well, I am going to go enjoy that wonderful night's sleep that I told you two about. Good night."

They bid her good night and watched as she left the room. They sat in uncomfortable silence for several moments before Elhael finally spoke.

"She was very pleased with your news, Glorfindel," Elhael said.

"Yes."

Glorfindel looked at Elhael and sighed. Now was the time. "Elhael, I must apologize to you for my actions during the journey. It was wrong of me to act in such a manner."

"As it was wrong of me."

Glorfindel sighed again. "I know that you are in love with her, Elhael, and I believe she feels the same for you. I am withdrawing my advances toward her, and I ask your forgiveness, my friend."

Elhael stared at him. "Do you not love her, my lord?"

Glorfindel winced slightly. He knew the answer to Elhael's question, but it was not an answer that he could, or was willing, to give. "No. I do not."

Elhael frowned, but said nothing. He studied Glorfindel for a long moment, a strange look on his face. He shook his head. "I do not believe you, Glorfindel."

"What do you mean?"

"You are in love with her. I can see it in your eyes." He paused for a moment. "And I can see it in her eyes as well."

"She loves you, Elhael."

"Yes, she does. She loves me as her friend and nothing more." A sad smile crossed his face. "I am not blind, Glorfindel. I see the way you look at her, and the way she looks at you."

Glorfindel sighed. "She confuses me. I do not understand her."

"Nor do I, at times." He frowned. "But there is one thing we are neglecting to consider, Glorfindel."

"What is that?"

"It may not matter who she chooses or if she chooses at all, for she may be returning to her home very soon."

* * *

Lyla walked down the hall toward the dining area and shook her head. She had walked right out of the dining hall and had left her cloak behind. _I swear I would forget my head if it wasn't screwed on._ She smiled as she thought of Glorfindel. She could not believe that he had managed to get the king to let them take the books. She grinned. Not to mention the fact that she had enjoyed their brief embrace. She had loved the feel of his strong arms around her. She sighed. She could not believe that she had fallen for him, but she had. Hard. 

As she neared the dining hall, she could hear Glorfindel and Elhael's voices. She frowned. _I must have left the door ajar._ She lightly grabbed the doorknob and began to enter the room, but something made her pause. Something that made her heart pound and her palms sweat.

"Do you not love her, my lord?" Elhael asked.

There was a long pause before Glorfindel responded. "No. I do not."

Lyla backed away from the door and put her hand to her heart. She began to tremble, and she felt like she had been punched in the stomach. _I am such an idiot! He led me on, and I let him. I knew I shouldn't have let myself feel something for him, but I did anyway. I feel like such a fool._

She turned and quickly walked down the hall. But she did not head for her room. She walked right past it and went down the hallway that led to the outside. _I need a drink._


	12. Misunderstandings

**Chapter XII: Misunderstandings**

Glorfindel walked down the hall, Lyla's cloak in his hand. She had left it behind when she had retired for the evening, and he intended to return it to her. He hoped she would still be awake, for he desperately wanted to talk to her. He had a few things that he wanted to tell her, a few things that Elhael had made him see more clearly.

He knocked on her door, but received no answer. He knocked again, but when she did not respond, he opened her door slightly and peered inside. She was nowhere to be found. He set her cloak on a chair near the doorway and left the room, closing the door behind him. He frowned. _Where could she have gone?_ He walked down the hall and paused before one of the guards.

"Have you seen the woman that traveled here with me?" Glorfindel asked.

The guard nodded. "Yes, my lord. She passed by earlier. She took the passage that leads outside." He frowned. "She seemed rather upset about something."

Glorfindel nodded to the guard and departed. He walked out into the cool night air and frowned. He was concerned about her. She should not be out in the city alone at this late hour. He began to search for her, but found nothing. The various merchant shops and vendor carts were closed for the evening, and he could not fathom where else she would have gone. _Perhaps she has returned to her room._

He began walking back to their rooms, passing by a tavern as he did so. The loud, bawdy conversation of many drunken men drifted into the street, and Glorfindel frowned. He wondered if Lyla had lost her way, and if she had perhaps entered the tavern to seek assistance in finding her way back. He walked toward the open doorway, but froze as he saw Lyla sitting at a table alone in the back of the tavern, a mug of ale in her hands. Several other mugs lay in front of her. _What is she doing in here?_

He entered the tavern and walked over to her table. She did not notice his presence, either that, or she chose not to acknowledge him.

"Lyla?"

She looked up at him, her eyes bleary and red from too much drink. She groaned and buried her face in her arms.

"Go away," she mumbled.

"What are you doing, Lyla?"

She glared at him. "What does it look like, Sherlock? I am over twenty-one."

He frowned, for he did not understand what she was talking about. He looked at the numerous mugs surrounding her and sighed. She had drunk enough ale to make a Dwarf pass out. He lightly touched her arm.

"I think you have had enough, Lyla," he said.

She yanked her arm away from him. "Leave me alone," she slurred.

"No. You are drunk."

She laughed and took another drink of her ale. "So what?"

"Come. I will take you back to your room."

She rose unsteadily to her feet and scowled at him. "I am not going anywhere with you," she said, poking her finger on his chest.

He frowned. Did she think he was going to leave her there with all of these drunken men? He sighed. If she was not going to come with him willingly, he was going to have to take her by force, and she was not going to like it. But he was past caring about what she liked. He picked her up and set her over his shoulder. She began kicking him and hitting his back with her fists, but he just ignored her and walked out of the tavern.

"Put me down!" she shouted.

"No."

"Put me down right now you… you male!"

He ignored her and continued walking toward their rooms. After several moments, she stopped shouting, but he still felt the occasional hit on his back. Once they were safely inside her room, Glorfindel set Lyla on her feet. She scowled at him, and he frowned.

"I was not going to leave you alone in that tavern, Lyla," he said.

"Why does it matter to you what I do? It is not like you care about me or anything."

He winced at her statement. "Why would you think that?"

"A good pair of ears, Elf boy."

He shook his head. She was too drunk to know what she was saying. He took her arm and led her over to the bed. "You need to sleep, Lyla."

She stared at him, her eyes dark. She suddenly kissed him, and Glorfindel froze. He could not believe that she was kissing him. He began to respond to her, but he quickly stopped. _What am I doing?_ He pulled away and looked down at her in confusion. She looked at him for a moment before she collapsed, unconscious, onto the bed.

He looked at her and shook his head. He gently covered her with a blanket and brushed the stray locks of hair away from her face. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on her temple.

"I care about you more than you will ever know," he whispered.

He turned and slowly walked to the door. He paused for a moment and looked back at her sleeping form. The moonlight streamed in from the balcony, casting a soft glow upon her face. She was beautiful. He left the room with a heavy heart, leaving Lyla to her slumber.

* * *

The morning sunlight spilled into the room, shining its light on Lyla's face. She opened her eyes slightly and winced. She groaned and put her hand over her eyes. She sat up slowly and groaned again. Her head was pounding so hard that she thought it might explode. _What a rotten morning._

Lyla stood shakily to her feet and walked over to her mirror. She frowned as she saw her reflection. Her hair was a tangled mess, her eyes were red, and her face was pale. _I look like death warmed over._ She began running her fingers through her hair, wincing as she did so. She gave up after a minute and collapsed into a chair. She did not remember much of what had happened last night, and what she did remember was hazy. She did not even remember how she had gotten back to her room. All she knew was that she had been drinking in the tavern, and Glorfindel had shown up. She closed her eyes as she remembered what she had overheard him say to Elhael. _I am such a fool!_

Someone knocked at the door, a knock so loud that it reminded her of thunder. She put her fingers to her temples and moaned in pain. She opened the door, and found Elhael on her doorstep. He smiled at her.

"Are you ready to go to the library and retrieve the books?" he asked.

She winced. His voice was so loud; it sounded like he was talking through a bullhorn. "Keep your voice down!" she snapped.

He stared at her with wide, concerned eyes. "What is wrong, Lyla? Are you unwell?"

She sighed. "Yes, I am very unwell. I had too much to drink last night, and I am suffering for it this morning."

Elhael stared at her, unable to keep the shock from his face. She glared at him.

"What are you staring at?" she asked.

He tore his gaze away from her. "I apologize," he said and offered her his arm. "Shall we go to the library?"

She took his arm and leaned against him as they walked down the hall. Elhael looked at her and frowned. _Why was she drinking? What happened last night? _

They walked outside into the morning air, and Lyla winced as her eyes met the sun. Elhael patted her hand. He could see the pain in her eyes, and he pitied her. He had never experienced the effects of heavy drinking, and, by Lyla's reaction, he could see that it was not a pleasurable experience.

They continued on, walking through the several levels of city that eventually led to the library. Lyla glanced up at him.

"How much farther is it, Elhael? I cannot recall," she said.

"It is not much farther," he said.

She nodded and clutched his arm tighter. "Good."

"Glorfindel said that he would meet us there."

Lyla's face darkened and she grunted in response. He frowned. _Did she and Glorfindel have an argument? _

They soon reached the library, and Elhael led Lyla inside. Glorfindel was there, and he turned and looked at Lyla with wide eyes. She gave him one of the coldest glares that Elhael had ever seen, but Glorfindel did not respond in kind. Instead, he looked away from her. They waited in silence for the librarian to arrive, and Elhael watched his two friends with a mixture of confusion and mild amusement. Lyla and Glorfindel kept casting looks at one another when they thought the other was not looking. _It is obvious that they have had some sort of quarrel._

* * *

Glorfindel frowned as Lyla glared at him once again. He sighed. She was obviously angry with him, but he did not know why. _I do not know what to think anymore. Is she angry with me for tearing her away from her tavern reverie? Or does she even remember anything?_

Cullas entered the room, books in hand, and Glorfindel moved toward him. However, Lyla had other plans. She marched over to the small man and glared at him.

"Give me those books," she said, holding out her hand. "Now."

Cullas handed her the books, albeit grudgingly, and Lyla walked away from him, the books clutched in her hands. She cast one last glare at Glorfindel before leaving the library. Elhael looked at him and raised a brow. Glorfindel shrugged helplessly, and Elhael shook his head before he followed after Lyla.

Glorfindel sighed and left the library as well. He watched Lyla and Elhael as they presumably headed for their rooms. He sighed again and sat on a nearby bench. He could not fathom a reason for her anger, but he did know one thing: he was becoming rather angry himself. _I tire of this. If she is going to be angry with me, then I am going to discover the reason for it._ He jumped to his feet and headed for her room. He was going to get some answers from her.


	13. Conversations

**Chapter XIII: Conversations**

Glorfindel stopped before Lyla's room and knocked on the door. After several moments, she opened the door and looked at him, her eyes a mixture of hurt and anger. She sighed heavily.

"What do you want, Glorfindel?" she asked.

"I want to talk to you."

She raised a brow at him. "Very well. Talk."

"Why are you so angry with me?"

She shook her head slightly and looked at the floor. "I am angrier with myself than I am with you," she said softly.

"Why are you acting like this? What have I done?"

She looked up at him. "It does not matter. Just go away, Glorfindel."

She began to close the door, but he put his hand up against it, stopping it from closing. He pushed the door open, stepped inside her room, and shut the door. He looked at her, his eyes blazing.

"You are going to talk to me, Lyla," he said.

"Is that so?"

Glorfindel glared at her. She had finally succeeded in completely infuriating him. "How can you act like this toward me, especially after you kissed me last night the way you did?"

Her eyes widened and the color drained from her face. "What? I did not kiss you."

"Do you not remember? I carried you kicking and screaming out of that tavern, and when we got back to your room, you kissed me."

"I was drunk. I did not realize what I was doing."

"Why were you in the tavern, Lyla?"

She glared at him. "To forget."

"To forget what?"

Her eyes flickered with anger. "Why does it matter to you anyway, Glorfindel? You do not care about me."

"Why do you keep saying that to me? You said that to me last night as well."

Her eyes flashed. "Do you want to know why, Glorfindel? I overheard you tell Elhael that you had no feelings for me. That you did not… love me."

He stared at her in shock. "Is that what you heard? You did not hear everything then. I did say that, but only because I thought you were in love with Elhael. I wanted the two of you to have a chance."

"He is my friend, Glorfindel. There has never been anything more between us."

"I know that now, Lyla," he whispered.

She frowned. "Why should I believe you?"

He ran his knuckles down her cheek. "Because I speak the truth," he said huskily.

She backed away from him and wrapped her arms protectively around herself. "Just leave, Glorfindel. Please."

He walked forward and drew her into his arms. She began to protest, but he covered her mouth with his own, silencing her. He could feel her resistance, and she tried to push him away, but he just pulled her closer. He deepened the kiss, and for one brief, heady moment, she melted against him. But it did not last. She began to resist him again, and he released her. He looked into her eyes for a moment, before he turned and left the room.

* * *

Lyla stood in her room for a long moment after Glorfindel left. She put her fingers to her lips. _I can't believe he kissed me!_ She sighed. His kiss had aroused love and pleasure within her, but it had aroused fear and distrust as well. She was still uncertain of whether or not she believed him. She desperately wanted to, but her heart would not allow it. _I have to talk to Elhael._

She left her room, and her heart pounded as she passed Glorfindel's door. She pushed her feelings away and continued on to Elhael's room. She knocked on his door, and Elhael soon opened it. He studied her for a moment before smiling and moving aside so she could enter. She walked into the room and turned to face her friend.

"I need to talk to you, Elhael," Lyla said.

"Of course," Elhael replied.

She looked into his eyes. "What did Glorfindel say to you last night? I… I heard him tell you that he had no feelings for me."

Elhael stared at her in surprise. "Is that all you heard?" She nodded, and he sighed. "You did not hear everything. It is true that he said that, but he only said it because he thought you were in love with me. I told him that there was nothing but friendship between us."

Lyla could feel the color drain from her face. _What have I done?_ "I am such a fool," she whispered.

Elhael smiled and cupped her cheek. "No, you are not. You only heard part of a conversation, and the worst part at that. It was a misunderstanding."

She gently pulled away from him and walked onto the balcony. She stared out over the land, and Elhael came and stood beside her. He took her hand, and she looked into his eyes.

"I know that you have been hurt in the past, but you must know that that was not Glorfindel's intention. He only wanted you to be happy."

She hugged him and rested her cheek on his chest. He returned her embrace and lightly kissed the top of her head.

"Go talk to him," he whispered.

She drew back and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Elhael."

He smiled at her, and she walked away. As she left the room, she could feel a slight fear beginning to grow in the pit of her stomach. _What am I going to say to him?_

* * *

Lyla stared at Glorfindel's door and tried to work up the courage to knock. _What if he doesn't want to speak to me?_ She frowned and shook her head. _What am I, a coward? I don't think so._ She raised her hand to the door and knocked. Several moments passed, but he did not answer. She knocked again, but still nothing. _He must not be here._ However, she could not bring herself to leave. She slowly opened his door and peered inside. Glorfindel was standing on the balcony, his hands resting on the railing. His golden hair gently blew around him, caressing his solemn face. 

Lyla entered the room and stopped before the balcony entrance. She studied him for a moment, trying to think of what to say. Her heart was pounding so hard that she was having trouble thinking straight. She walked up and stood beside him. She lightly rested her hands on the balcony railing and sighed.

"I am sorry," she whispered.

Silence met her ears, and she bit her lip. She cast him a nervous glance, but he would not look at her. _I really screwed things up._

"I spoke with Elhael, and he told me what was said," she said.

He looked at her then, and she winced at the hurt in his eyes. "You could believe him, but you could not believe me?" he asked.

She sighed. "I am sorry, Glorfindel. I have a very difficult time trusting, especially when it is someone that I… care for."

He continued to look at her, a question in his eyes, but he did not press her. She sighed and looked out over Gondor. _It is time that I told him. _

"I was to be married once, to someone that I loved and trusted more than anything. On the day of our wedding, I found him in the arms of his former lover. He betrayed my trust and my love." She looked up at him. "That is the reason for my distrustful nature."

He stared at her, his eyes a mixture of shock and pain, of sympathy and understanding. He suddenly drew her into his arms and held her in a tight embrace. He began to lightly stroke her hair, and she could feel her eyes fill with tears. The tears began to slowly slip down her cheeks, and she moved to brush them away, but Glorfindel caught her hand. Her heart began to pound as he slowly leaned down and kissed her tears away. He looked into her eyes for a moment before he leaned down and took her mouth. She slid her arms around him as he deepened the kiss and pulled her closer to him. After a long and rather intense moment, he drew back and stared into her eyes. He gave her a gentle smile.

"You can trust me, Lyla. I will never betray you," he said.

She embraced him, and he rested his cheek on the top of her head. He kissed her hair, and she smiled. She now knew that she could trust him.


	14. Homecoming

**Chapter XIV: Homecoming**

The sun had not yet risen, but the three travelers were preparing to leave nonetheless. Glorfindel glanced at Lyla and smiled. Her hair was disheveled, curling in all directions, and her eyes still possessed a hint of sleep. He thought she looked adorable. She was trying to tie her pack to Sirdhail's saddle, but her fingers kept fumbling, and she was unable to make a proper knot. She tried again, but he walked over and took the pack from her hand. She looked up at him, and he smiled.

"Here. Let me," he said.

She smiled. "Thanks. I am unable to function at this hour of the morning."

He grinned and finished tying her pack. She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. "My hero," she whispered.

Elhael rode up beside them and shook his head. "Are you two ready yet?"

Lyla blushed and let out a small laugh. "Yes, oh patient one."

Glorfindel helped Lyla mount before mounting his own horse. They began riding, the month long journey back to Rivendell looming before them.

* * *

Lyla slipped her hand inside her pack and grasped her books. She had done the same thing at least three times since they left Minas Tirith, and they had only been traveling for an hour. She sighed. She hated letting the books out of her sight, even though they were safely nestled in her pack. She longed to open them and study the words for hours, but she had promised Elrond that she would not. She remembered their last conversation before she had left Rivendell. 

"Do not study the books," he had said. "Bring them to me first, for we do not know what other mysteries and powers they may contain."

She had agreed, even though she hadn't been happy about it. She sighed. She knew Elrond was right. So far, she had only transported herself to Middle Earth, but if she kept uttering random phrases from the book, she could end up turning herself into a lizard or something worse. And that was only the larger book. Who knew what the smaller book contained? She glanced over at Glorfindel, and he winked at her. She smiled and stuck out her tongue at him. He pretended to be offended, and she laughed. However, her smile soon faded as she thought about the fact that she might be leaving Middle Earth and Glorfindel very soon.

* * *

One month later, the weary trio arrived on the outskirts of Rivendell. Lyla looked at the city and smiled in relief. She was so glad to be back. She looked at Glorfindel and Elhael and grinned at the excited smiles on their faces. Apparently, they were as happy as she was to be home. They entered the city and were greeted by numerous Elves. Some asked about their journey and others about Minas Tirith, but Lyla wasn't really paying attention. All she wanted to do was take a hot bath, sleep in a warm bed, and get the books to Elrond. 

After the crowd died down, the three of them led their horses to the stables. Lyla removed Sirdhail's tack and led the horse into the paddock. She slung her pack over her shoulder, said goodbye to Elhael, and walked over to Glorfindel. He smiled at her.

"I will see you later tonight, Lyla," he said.

Lyla put her arms around his neck and kissed him. She looked into his eyes and smiled. "See you later," she whispered, and walked out of the stables.

She headed for her room and flopped onto the bed when she got inside. She lay there for a moment before getting up and drawing herself a hot bath. She removed her dirty travel clothes and sank into the steaming water, smiling as she felt the road dust and grime wash away. She leaned her head back and sighed. After she was finished, she was going to take the books to Elrond and find out what they contained.

* * *

Lyla walked down the hall to Elrond's study, the books clutched to her chest. The door was open, and he glanced up as she rapped on the door. He smiled and motioned her inside. 

"Please have a seat," he said.

She sat in the chair opposite him and handed him the larger book. "Here it is. This is the book that brought me here." She held out the smaller book. "I found this book as well. It bears the same symbol as the larger book."

He frowned and motioned to the smaller book. "Did you have this book with you in your land as well?"

"No. The first time I saw it was in Minas Tirith, and I thought I should bring it to you."

"Did you study the books at all?"

"No. Although it was difficult to resist."

He smiled. "I understand, but I am glad you did not study them. We do not yet know what other powers they may contain."

"Do you know what the smaller book is?"

He shook his head. "No. All I know is that it is a companion to the other book. I will know more once I study them."

Lyla nodded and a moment of silence passed between them. Lyla worried her lower lip and sighed. _I wish I could study the books myself, but it is best that I let Elrond do it._ Elrond looked at her and frowned.

"Lyla, have you thought about what you will do if we cannot send you home?"

She frowned. "I do not know. I suppose the thought of not being able to return has always been in the back of my mind, but I have just refused to think of it."

"You know that you are free to stay in Rivendell for as long as you wish. You do not have to return home if you do not desire to do so."

"I know, and I thank you for that. I have been struggling with the decision of whether or not I want to return home. I love my home and my family, but I have come to love Rivendell also."

"You love someone in Rivendell as well?" Elrond asked.

Lyla blushed. "I take it that you have spoken with Glorfindel."

Elrond smiled. "Yes." His smile faded. "Follow your heart, Lyla. Do what it tells you to do." He paused for a moment before continuing, "I will study these books and let you know what I find."

Lyla nodded and rose. "Thank you."

Lyla left the study and headed for her room. She had a lot to think about. Would she be able to go home, and, more importantly, did she want to?

* * *

Lyla ambled along the pathway that led to her room. She was in no particular hurry to get back to her room, even though she did want to take a rather long nap. She looked at the statues that lined the pathway and smiled. Minas Tirith had been lovely, but it paled in comparison to the beauty of Rivendell. She paused before a wall mural and studied the scene painted there. She had looked at it many times before, but this time she was seeing it with new eyes. The mural was of Glorfindel fighting the Balrog. She lightly ran her fingers across his image. He was so handsome, so brave, and so… perfect. And he would always be so. _What is he doing with me? _

Lyla glanced up as she saw Elhael walking her way. His eyes were downcast, and he appeared to be deep in thought. She smiled and darted down one of the pathways. As he walked by, she jumped out and put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who," she teased.

He laughed and touched her hands. "I do not think you are an orc, although you do smell a bit like one."

Lyla yanked her hands away and smacked him on the arm. "I bathed, for your information. And I would not talk about smelling, dearest Elhael, for you do not exactly smell like a bed of roses yourself."

He laughed and gave her a hug. "Have you talked to Elrond yet?"

"I just came from his study. He told me he was going to study the books, and that he would let me know what he discovered."

"I assume you did not relish the idea of relinquishing the books."

Lyla shook her head. "Not at all, but I suppose it is for the best. After all, I would not want to utter some random incantation and end up turning myself into an orc."

Elhael grinned. "That would be a tragedy."

Lyla stuck her tongue out at him and lightly punched him in the arm. "Want to take a walk with me, Elhael?"

He touched his arm where she had hit him. "How could I refuse such a wonderful offer from such a delicate maiden?"

She laughed and linked her arm with his. They walked along the pathway and into the gardens, teasing and laughing the entire time. Lyla looked at Elhael and smiled. He was her dearest friend, and she loved him dearly. _Another person that it would break my heart to leave._ They stopped and sat on the edge of a fountain. Lyla glanced up and saw Lady Caleniel standing a short distance away. She was looking at Elhael and smiling. Lyla looked at Elhael and saw him staring at Caleniel. Caleniel gave him a small wave as she walked away, and Elhael blushed. Lyla grinned, and he scowled at her.

"What are you smiling about?" he demanded.

Lyla batted her eyelashes at him. "Am I mistaken, or was Caleniel giving you a rather adoring smile?"

"She was just being kind. We have been friends for years."

Lyla stifled a laugh. "Really? You were blushing quite a bit over a smile you received from a friend."

"I was not blushing! And it was only a friendly smile."

Lyla laughed. "Of course, Elhael. Whatever you say."

He scowled again and crossed his arms. Lyla laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder. He sulked for a moment longer before putting his arm around her. She hugged him for a moment before she rose to her feet. She smiled.

"I have got to be going, Elhael. I am supposed to meet Glorfindel in a few hours, and I desperately want to take a nap beforehand."

He smiled. "Go sleep. You deserve it. It has been a long journey."

She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I do believe I saw Caleniel heading for the music hall." She caught a glare from him, and she gave a soft laugh. "Very well. I will see you later, Elhael."

Lyla walked away and headed for her room, an amused smiled on her face. No matter how much he tried to deny it, she could tell that Elhael felt something for Caleniel. _I hope he goes and talks to her. He is so wonderful, and he deserves to be happy. _

She reached her room and crawled into bed. It was mid afternoon, and she wasn't supposed to meet Glorfindel for another couple of hours. _I can take a short nap before I go meet him._ She closed her eyes and reveled in the softness of the pillow and the bed. The blankets were so warm, and she was so comfortable that she soon drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	15. Together

**Chapter XV: Together**

Glorfindel left the garden and headed for Lyla's room. They were supposed to meet, but she had never arrived. He was slightly annoyed that she had not come, but he was more worried than anything. It was unlike her not to send word that she was not coming. Was she ill? He continued on, but stopped when he saw Elhael walking towards him.

"Elhael, have you seen Lyla?"

Elhael frowned. "Yes. I saw her several hours ago. She said she was going to sleep before she came to meet you. Did she not arrive?"

"No, and I am concerned about her."

"Perhaps she is still in her room."

"I am going there now."

Glorfindel nodded to Elhael and continued walking to Lyla's room. He knocked on her door, but received no answer. However, he was not about to leave. He opened her door and peered inside. He did not see her so he walked farther inside the room and stopped as he saw Lyla. She was asleep, her hair falling over her face and the covers strewn all around her. He smiled and rearranged the covers over her. He brushed the hair away from her face and kissed her temple. She began to rouse, and he mentally cursed himself for awakening her. Her eyes opened, and she stared at him in confusion.

"Glorfindel?" She glanced out the window, and her eyes widened. "Oh, no! I was supposed to meet you. I am so sorry. Wait here. I will go get ready."

She began to rise, but Glorfindel touched her shoulder. "No. You need to rest. We will meet tomorrow."

He moved to leave, but she caught his hand. "Do not leave. Stay here and talk to me."

"What do you wish to talk about?"

She laughed and got out of the bed. She stood before him and smiled. "Anything. Everything."

She took his hand and led him onto the balcony. They sat on a bench and stared up at the night sky. Glorfindel glanced over at Lyla and frowned.

"Did you take the books to Elrond?"

"Yes. He said he would study them and let me know what he found."

"I see."

A long moment of silence passed between them. Glorfindel frowned. The silence was terribly awkward. _Perhaps I should leave_. But he could not, for Lyla rose and sat on his lap. He barely had time to look surprised before she dug her fingers into his hair and kissed him. She began running her fingers through his hair and stroking his neck, causing him to shudder. She drew back and smiled at him.

"I thought that might ease the awkwardness a bit. Did it help?" she asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

He smiled. "I am not certain." He pulled her to him and kissed her. He smiled. "Yes. It did help."

She laughed and moved from his lap. She sat beside him, and he put his arm around her. They stayed on the balcony until the sun rose, gracing the world with another day.

* * *

The following day, Lyla and Glorfindel went for a stroll through the countryside. Lyla smiled as Glorfindel took her hand and intertwined his fingers with her own. She sighed. It felt so good to be close to him. They walked to the lake and sat along the bank. Lyla slid off her sandals and dipped her feet in the water. She smiled for the water was delightfully cool, and it felt wonderful on such a hot day. They sat there for a while and talked, but it was hard to ignore the hot sun beating down on them. Lyla wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. She rose to her feet and looked down at Glorfindel. 

"It is unbearably hot, and I am going for a swim. Care to join me?" she asked.

She removed her dress, revealing her bikini. She looked at Glorfindel and laughed. He was blushing, but unlike Elhael, he did not look away. She jumped into the lake and when she surfaced she found Glorfindel staring at her with wide eyes. She flung a little water at him, and he moved away. She laughed.

"Come on, Glorfindel. Come join me. The water is wonderful."

"I would rather remain dry."

She stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. "Please."

He shook his head and sighed. "Very well."

He removed his over robe and then his shirt. Lyla smiled. She knew he was well-built, but she had never thought he was that well-built. He reminded her of a Greek God: perfectly beautiful with long golden hair and a fabulous physique. He waded into the water and swam toward her. When he neared, she dove under the water and swam behind him. She was going to teach him how to have a little fun. She came up behind him and jumped on top of him, dragging him under the water. She released him, and he broke the surface of the water, gasping for air. She laughed, and he scowled at her.

"Why did you do that?" he demanded.

"Because I wanted to have a little fun with you."

"And drowning me is fun?"

She grinned. "Very."

He stared at her for a moment before his mouth curved into a wicked smile. He began swimming toward her, and she shrieked. She tried to swim away, but he caught her foot and pulled her under the water. He released her, and she surfaced. She pushed the wet hair out of her face and swam over to him. He was laughing, and she began laughing as well. After a moment, his laughter died, and she looked up at him. His hair was slicked back, and his blue eyes were dark with passion. He ran his knuckles across her cheek, and he leaned down and took her mouth. She ran her hands over his muscular chest, and he groaned. He pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss, causing her to moan in pleasure. After a moment, she pulled away and looked at him. She didn't want to leave, but she knew that they had to.

"We had better head back. You do not want to be late for your meeting with Elrond," Lyla said. He kissed her again, and she giggled. "If you do not stop doing that," she said between kisses, "I am not letting you go anywhere."

He laughed. "I do not want to leave, but unfortunately we must."

They swam to the edge and climbed out of the lake. Glorfindel walked over to her and ran his hands down her arms. She smiled. He was not blushing this time. He gave her a gentle kiss before releasing her and putting on his shirt. Lyla pulled on her dress and wrung out her hair. When they were finished, Glorfindel took her hand, and they headed back to Imladris.

* * *

Several weeks passed, and Lyla and Glorfindel had been spending a great deal of time together. Early one morning, Lyla got out of bed and headed for her washroom, stretching as she did so. However, a small piece of paper on the floor caught her eye. She picked up the paper and smiled as she recognized Glorfindel's handwriting. His message was cryptic, saying nothing except good morning and to follow the map he had drawn on the back. She washed and dressed, and then left the room, following the directions on Glorfindel's map. The map led her out of the city and deep into the countryside. She was beginning to wonder if she would ever reach her destination when she saw him standing in a small glade a short distance away, a picnic spread out on the ground behind him. He smiled at her as she neared. 

"I am assuming that my map was not too confusing," he said.

Lyla grinned. "What is all this?"

He walked forward and put his arms around her. "I thought we could enjoy lunch together in this small, secluded glade."

"Really? Did you have anything else in mind?"

"Perhaps."

He leaned down and kissed her, and she sighed. She loved the feel of his arms around her; the feel of his mouth against hers. He sat down on the grass and patted the space beside him. She laughed and sat next to him. Bread, cheese, fruit, and a small plate of meat lay on the small blanket, and Lyla grinned as Glorfindel produced a bottle of Elven wine and two glasses. He handed her a glass, and she took a sip of the rich, deep red liquid. She smiled at him.

"You are just full of surprises, Glorfindel."

"Does that mean you like it?"

"Very much."

Glorfindel smiled. He was very pleased that she was enjoying this. He had wanted to do something romantic for her, and this seemed liked the perfect thing. He took a drink of his wine, but he nearly choked as Lyla shrieked and jumped to her feet. He rose quickly and looked at her in alarm.

"What is it?"

She stared at him with wide, frantic eyes and pointed at something behind him. He turned and nearly laughed at the object of her fear: a small, black snake. He turned to her and tried not to smile.

"It is just a snake, Lyla. It is harmless."

"I hate snakes! Get rid of it! Please."

He smiled and picked up the snake. He walked a short distance away and released the creature into the forest. He returned to Lyla and smiled at her. Her eyes were enormous, and her breathing was rapid. He put his arms around her.

"The snake is gone. It is all right."

She nodded and sat down on the blanket. He sat down beside her and then laid back. She lay down beside him, and he wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest and let out a deep breath. He smiled.

"Why are you afraid of snakes?"

"I cannot explain it. They just terrify me. Everyone is afraid of something, and snakes are what I am afraid of." She propped her head up on her elbow. "What are you afraid of."

"I do not know. I cannot think of anything at the moment."

Lyla was quiet for a moment. A small frown crossed her face, and she looked at him. "What month is it, Glorfindel?"

"_Cerveth_. Why do you ask?"

"July? My birthday was last month. I cannot believe that I have been in Middle-earth for over a year."

"Your birthday? How old are you now?"

Her eyes narrowed, and she gave him a playful grin. "You should know not to ask a lady her age." He frowned, and she laughed. "I am twenty-eight. And how old are you, might I ask?"

"I am over four thousand years old."

Her mouth fell open, and her eyes widened. "And I thought I was old."

He scowled at her. "Thank you."

She laughed and kissed him. She laid her head on his chest once again, and he put his arms around her and held her close. He breathed in the intoxicating scent of her and sighed. He frowned. He realized that Lyla was young, but her mortality had never been as apparent to him as it was now. She would continue to age, and he would remain the same. She would one day die, and unless he was slain in battle or perished from grief, he would not. She would leave him behind. Lyla kissed his cheek and then closed her eyes. He tightened his arms around her. His dark thoughts continued on, plaguing him for the remainder of the day. _She will leave me, and there is nothing I can do to change it._

**Translations:**

_Cerveth_: July


	16. Decisions

**Chapter XVI: Decisions**

Lyla sat on her balcony and read the book on Elven history that she had gotten from the library. It was about a place called Valinor and people called the Valar. As far as she could tell, the Valar were Elven gods of some sort, and Valinor was some type of Elven paradise. She glanced up as someone knocked on the door. She set her book on the bench and answered the door. Gaerlin was on her doorstep.

"Good day, Gaerlin," she greeted.

"Good day, Lady Lyla. Lord Elrond requests your presence concerning a matter of great importance."

Lyla's heart leapt. The books! She smiled. "Thank you."

Gaerlin nodded and departed. Lyla left her room and headed for Elrond's study, her heart pounding the entire time. She knocked on his door, and he called for her to enter. He smiled at her, and she took her usual seat across from him. The books were open on his desk, and she could not bring herself to look away from them. What had he discovered? As if sensing her question, Elrond began.

"I have been studying the books, and I believe I have discovered a way to send you home."

"Really?"

He nodded and showed her a passage in the larger book. "I believe this enchantment will send you back to your world."

She took the book from him and studied the phrase for a moment. It was amazing how one little phrase could bring her from Colorado to Middle-earth, and how another phrase, just as small and seemingly insignificant, could send her back. She glanced up at Elrond and frowned. He was giving her an odd look, like something else was on his mind.

"What is it, Elrond?"

He sighed. "There is more that you need to know. You only have a week before you will no longer be able to return home."

Lyla took in sharp breath. "A week? Only a week?"

He nodded. "There is more. You will have the opportunity to return to Rivendell once more if you wish."

"I can come back?"

"Yes. However, if you do return to Middle-earth, you must remain here for the rest of your days. You will never be able to go back to your home."

Lyla sighed. "How long do I have to decide?"

"Until the next full moon. After that, the gateway between our worlds will close forever, and you must remain in the land you are in." He pointed to another phrase in the book. "This is the spell that will return you to Middle-earth."

Lyla frowned. This was so much to take in. But she did know one thing for certain: no one else must know of this. "Please do not tell anyone of this, Lord Elrond. I do not know what I am going to do, and I do not want to raise false hopes."

"As you wish. I will not reveal this to anyone."

She nodded and rose to her feet. "If you will excuse me, I believe I am going to go back to my room. I have a lot to think about."

"Of course. Good day."

Lyla bid him farewell and walked back to her room. She curled up in her chair and allowed the full weight of Elrond's words to sink in. She could return home now. She knew the phrase and where to use it. The lake was the portal opening. But only a week left in Rivendell? Could she leave this place and possibly never return? It was true that she had the option of returning to Rivendell, but once she was home, would she be able to leave her family? But could she bear to leave Glorfindel and never see him again? She was in love with him; there was no doubt about it. She was deeply, passionately, and completely in love with him. _What am I going to do?_

* * *

Lyla left her room and headed for the kitchens. It was well past sunset, and she had missed dinner once again. Now it was time for a little kitchen raid. As she entered the kitchen, a flash of black and green caught her eye. She walked around the corner and smiled in surprise. Caleniel was rummaging through the cupboards, searching for something to eat. Her black hair was tied back in a loose braid, and her dark green dress bore a few small ink stains. 

"Apparently, I am not the only one that missed dinner," Lyla said.

Caleniel whirled around and blushed as she met Lyla's amused gaze. "Yes. I was in the music hall, and I lost track of the hour."

Lyla walked forward and began opening the various cupboards. "I understand. I always get caught up in my studying, and half the time I forget to eat as well. Fortunately, I have my stomach to remind me."

Caleniel gave a soft laugh. "Yes."

Lyla smiled and motioned to a loaf of bread on one of the countertops. "So, is there anything good to eat in here, or are we going to be forced to eat stale bread?"

"I know the cooks keep some fruit and cheese in here somewhere, but I am uncertain as to where it is hidden."

They continued to search through the kitchen, hoping to come across the hidden food. Lyla opened a small cabinet near the back of the kitchen and smiled. Cheese, leftover meat, and several bowls of fruit were sitting neatly inside the cabinet just begging to be eaten.

"Caleniel, I found our dinner. See if you can find us something to drink while I bring it out."

Lyla picked up the various plates and bowls, and balanced them on her arms. She smiled. All those years of college waitressing were coming in handy. She set the food on the table and sat down on the bench. Caleniel set two glasses of water on the table and sat across from her. They ate in silence, and Lyla's thoughts began to wander back to the decision she had to make. What was she going to do? She glanced up as Caleniel spoke.

"Lyla, how good of friends are you with Elhael?"

Lyla frowned. "He is my most beloved friend."

"Has… has there ever been anything more between you?"

Lyla smiled. She knew where this was heading. "No. We have only ever been good friends. Why do you ask?"

"I was merely curious."

"You feel something for him, do you not?"

Caleniel blushed. "I…."

"Do not worry. I will not tell anyone."

"Yes. I do feel something for him, but I do not think he feels anything for me."

"I think he feels rather strongly for you, but he is afraid to admit it."

Caleniel inched forward on the bench. "Truly? How do you know this?"

Lyla smiled. "As I said, he is my dearest friend."

"I wish he would ask me to dine with him."

"You should ask him."

Caleniel's eyes widened in horror. "I could never do that!"

Lyla laughed. "And why not?"

"I would be far too embarrassed, and it is not proper."

"Proper? Do not let propriety rule your life, Caleniel. If you do, you will never do anything."

"Did you ask Glorfindel?"

Lyla smiled. "No. I would have, but things did not happen that way. There was no asking on either of our parts. It just happened."

"You love him, do you not?"

"Yes, I do."

"Have you told him?"

"No. The opportunity has never presented itself."

Caleniel smiled. "You should tell him."

"And you should ask Elhael to dinner."

They both laughed. Lyla took a sip of her water and sighed. How was she going to help these two get together? Then it came to her.

"Caleniel, meet me at the corner fountain tomorrow at noon. I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Just meet me there tomorrow. You will find out then."

Caleniel frowned, but nodded. "Very well."

They resumed their meal, and when they were finished Lyla returned to her room. She needed a good night's sleep. Maybe things would be clearer in the morning. She smiled as she thought of her plan for Caleniel and Elhael. It was simple and very direct. It was perfect.

* * *

Elhael sat on the edge of the fountain and sighed. He was supposed to meet Lyla, but she had not yet arrived. He wondered what she wanted. Her message was cryptic, saying nothing but to meet her here at noon. He frowned. Lyla was usually very direct, so this secrecy was unusual. He glanced up, and his eyes widened as Caleniel approached. What was she doing here? 

"Good day, Elhael," she said, as she sat beside him.

"Caleniel."

A slight frown crossed his face as he looked at her. She was staring at the ground, and her cheeks were flushed. Her eyes darted to him occasionally, and when she met his gaze, her eyes flew to the ground again, and her face reddened even more.

"What are you doing here, Elhael?

He frowned. "Waiting. What brings you here?"

"I am meeting Lyla."

He paled. _Lyla would not have done this, would she?_ He thought back over the time he had known her and sighed. Yes, she would. Heat rose into his cheeks as he felt Caleniel's eyes on him. He was going to make Lyla suffer for this later. "I am meeting her as well."

Caleniel stared at Elhael in shock. This could not possibly be what Lyla had in mind. She frowned as she remembered the mischievous glint in Lyla's eyes when she had told her to meet her here today. She sighed. She had fallen into Lyla's trap and had not even realized it. She glanced up and frowned as she saw Lyla peeking out from behind a tree. Caleniel glared at her, and Lyla grinned. She made an urging motion with her hands, and Caleniel sighed. _Why not?_ She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked at Elhael.

"Elhael, would you… would you have dinner with me tonight?"

He stared at her for a moment before his mouth curved into a shy smile. "I would love to."

Caleniel smiled and glanced over at Lyla. She gave Lyla a small nod, and Lyla grinned. Caleniel turned back to Elhael and found him watching her.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

She grinned. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

* * *

Lyla watched Caleniel and Elhael and smiled. She knew that Caleniel would ask him. All she needed was an opportunity and the proper amount of motivation. She snickered. She knew that she was going to get it later from both of them, but she didn't care. Now they both had the chance to explore their feelings and see if anything would come of them. A small smile crossed her face. She had a feeling that something would come of their feelings. Something wonderful that would give them great happiness. 

Lyla walked along the pathway and frowned. The feelings between Elhael and Caleniel had shown her something: Love was the most important thing in life. Once you found the love of your life, you had to do everything in your power to hold onto them. She thought of Glorfindel and smiled. She now knew what she was going to do. She was going to go home and say goodbye, and then she was going to return to Rivendell to be with Glorfindel permanently. She loved him, and although it would be hard for her to leave her family, she knew that it was what she had to do. She headed for his study, eager to tell him of her decision.

* * *

The door to Glorfindel's study was open, and Lyla smiled as she saw him standing by the desk. He turned as she entered the room. She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. However, he did not respond to her. A slight frown crossed her face as she studied him. He seemed different somehow. _Maybe he's having a bad day._ She smiled at him. Hopefully, her news would cheer him up. 

"I could not wait to talk to you, Glorfindel. I have something important to tell you. I have spoken to Elrond, and he has found a way for me to go back to my world."

"I see."

She grinned. "But I have decided to—"

He cut her off. "You should go home, Lyla."

Lyla blinked. "What?"

"You need to go home. There is nothing for you in Middle-earth."

"But—"

Something flickered in his eyes for a moment, but it faded and was replaced by a hardness that she had never seen in him before. "We cannot be."

The pain those words inflicted made her feel ill. _Why is he acting like this and saying these things? Is he trying to hurt me?_ "Glorfindel—"

"Just go."

Her eyes flashed. She was not going to stand here and let him continue to hurt her. "Fine. If that is the way you want it."

Lyla turned and stormed out of the room. She was angry, but more than anything, she was hurt. She loved him, and he told her to leave. _After all of this. After all we have gone through, he tells me to leave. He does not even consider my feelings. Perhaps I made the wrong decision._


	17. Regret

**Chapter XVII: Regret**

The week flew by and soon the day arrived that Lyla was to return home. Lyla paced the floor of her room and sighed. She had been trying to talk to Glorfindel all week, to find out why he had said those things, but he was avoiding her. She glanced over at her small pack. Elhael would be arriving soon to go with her to the lake and see her off. She frowned and left the room. She was going to make one last attempt to talk to Glorfindel.

She walked through the maze of corridors, heading for Glorfindel's study. _He'd better be there._ She knocked on his door and growled when she received no answer. _Where is he?_ She had an overwhelming desire to kick the door down, but decided it was better to try knocking again. And if he didn't answer this time, then she would kick the door down. She pounded on the door and closed her eyes as she heard his voice.

"Enter," he said.

_Oh, I'll enter all right._ She opened the door and gave him a look that would make the bravest warrior wilt like a dying flower. However, he seemed unaffected. He looked at her, his expression stoic.

"Lyla."

"You were expecting someone else? I have been trying to talk to you for a week, but apparently, you have been avoiding me."

He sighed. "I thought we had said all there was to say."

Lyla's eyes narrowed, and the anger that she had been trying to control broke free of its chains and erupted like a smoldering volcano. "Oh, really? As I recall, you did not give me a chance to say much of anything! You just cut me off and told me to leave. Do you not even care what I want?"

He closed his eyes for a moment and ran his hand through his hair. "I think it would be best if you went home."

"It is not your decision to make! I am the one who decides what I do and what I want, not you!" She stopped for a moment and bit her lip. "Is this what you really want, Glorfindel? To just forget all that we went through to be together and how happy we have been? Do you really want to throw it all away like it never happened?"

His eyes flickered, and he paled. "Did you come here to quarrel, Lyla?"

Lyla clenched her hands into fists and sighed. "No. I am leaving today, and I came here to see if you would at least come say goodbye to me."

He shook his head. "I cannot. I have to… go on patrol."

Tears welled up in her eyes, but she pushed them back. She refused to break down in front of him. She swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath. "Goodbye then, Glorfindel."

Lyla turned and left the study, closing the door behind her. She walked down the hall, tears slipping down her cheeks. She brushed them away, trying to keep from completely losing her composure until she got back to her room, but her tears continued to fall. She quickened her pace and by the time she reached her room she could barely see. Someone jumped out in front of her, and she ran into him. Two strong hands reached out and grabbed her waist, steadying her. She looked up and met Elhael's concerned gaze.

"Lyla, what is it? What is wrong?"

She wiped the tears from her face. "Nothing. I am fine."

"No, you are not. What happened with Glorfindel? Did you find him?"

"I found him."

He brushed a tear away with his thumb. "What did he say to you? Is he coming to the lake?"

"No." She began to cry again, and he pulled her into his arms. She buried her face in his chest, and he stroked her hair. "It is over, Elhael."

Elhael held her until all her tears were spent. He kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes. "Go to your room and rest. I will be back in a few moments."

She nodded, and Elhael watched her as she entered her room. _How could he hurt her like that?_ He turned and walked down the hall, his blood boiling. He was going to have a talk with Lord Glorfindel.

* * *

Elhael barged into Glorfindel's study and scowled at the Elf lord. Glorfindel looked surprised for a moment before he frowned. 

"Elhael—"

"How could you hurt Lyla like that? After all you two have been through, you treat her like she means nothing to you?"

Glorfindel's eyes darkened. "This is not—"

"It is not what? My concern? Lyla is my friend, and I refuse to stand by while you hurt her. Do you realize that she is leaving today, and we are never going to see her again? Do you even care?"

"I—"

"You obviously do not care because if you did you would be going to the lake with us to say goodbye to her. And more importantly, you would be trying to convince her to stay!" Elhael paused for a moment and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He was so angry, he was shaking. "I do not think she wanted to leave. I think she was going to stay in Rivendell. Did you know that?"

"I know."

"And still you do nothing?" Elhael scowled at Glorfindel. He was disgusted with him, and he could not stand talking to him any longer. It was only infuriating him further. "Stay here and continue being selfish if that is what pleases you. But know that you are the one that is going to have to live with yourself."

With one final glare at Glorfindel, Elhael turned and stormed out of the room. He did not think he had accomplished anything, and he did not have much hope that Glorfindel would come to his senses, but it had felt good to tell Glorfindel what he thought of him and his treatment of Lyla. But what did it matter? Lyla was leaving today, and there was nothing he could do to change that.

* * *

Glorfindel sat in his study for a long while after Elhael left. He was shocked that Elhael had said those things, but he was glad that he had. _What a fool I have been._ He had been treating Lyla horribly under the guise that he thought her leaving would be in her best interest. He thought she should go home while she still had her family there waiting for her. But he was lying to himself. He was so terrified of the fact that she was going to die someday and that he would lose her that he neglected to think about the fact that he was losing her now. He sighed. She probably hated him. _I have made such a terrible mistake. _

He frowned and rose to his feet. He may have made a mistake, but there was still time to correct it. There was still time to stop her from leaving him forever. _I have got to tell her how I feel, and hope that she will forgive me for being a fool. _

* * *

Elhael and Lyla walked to the lake with heavy hearts. Elhael glanced over at Lyla and sighed. Her face was solemn, and her eyes were filled with sadness. He wanted to beg her to stay, to tell her that she was his most beloved friend, and he could not bear the thought of never seeing her again. But he could not. 

The lake appeared before them, and he felt the weight on his heart grow even heavier. They walked to the edge of the water and stopped. She took her small pack from him and set it on the ground beside her. They stared into each other's eyes, both unsure of what to stay. Elhael opened his mouth to speak, but Lyla spoke first.

"You keep seeing Caleniel now," she said. "She is good for you."

He smiled. "I will."

She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. "I want you to be happy, Elhael. You are my best friend, and you deserve to be happy."

Elhael heard the tears in her voice, and he tried to hold back his own. "So do you."

She drew back and gave him a watery smile. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She gave him a light kiss, and then grabbed her pack and waded into the water. She looked back and gave him a sad smile. He smiled in return and watched her as she spoke the enchantment that would send her home.

_"Na i 'aer a in elin, ego o chened nîn. Nin leithio or san, Pin hael. Le hannon o guren."_

She glanced at Elhael one last time before diving into the water. She did not resurface. Elhael sat on the edge of the bank and cried. His friend was gone, and he would never see her again. After his tears were spent, he watched the surface of the water for a time. The lake's solemn stillness seemed to mirror his sadness. He frowned as the sound of furious hoof beats met his ears. He looked up, and his mouth fell open as Glorfindel rode up on Asfaloth. Glorfindel dismounted and looked at Elhael with desperate eyes.

"Where is she?" Glorfindel asked.

Elhael shook his head and looked back at the lake. "She is gone."

Glorfindel felt his heart shatter with Elhael's statement. An overwhelming emptiness filled him, and he fell to his knees. Lyla was gone. He would never see her again, and it was his fault. He could have told her how much he loved her instead of pushing her away. Now she would never know.

* * *

**_Translations:_**

_"Na i 'aer a in elin, ego o chened nîn. Nin leithio or san, Pin hael. Le hannon o guren." _: "By the sea and the stars, be gone from my sight. Release me from it, Wise ones. I thank you from my heart."


	18. Unchanged

**Chapter XVIII: Unchanged**

Lyla broke the surface of the water and gasped for air. She was under for so long, and she had begun to wonder if she would make it back. She swam to the edge of the lake and crawled onto the bank. She tossed her pack on the ground beside her, and she lay there for a few moments, trying to catch her breath. She glanced up and frowned as she saw the clothing she had been wearing the day she was transported to Middle-earth. She couldn't believe it was still there. She had been gone for almost a year, and she knew that if someone had come looking for her they would've found her clothing. _What is going on? Doesn't anyone care that I was gone?_

Lyla stood to her feet and ran her fingers through her wet hair. She picked up her pack and made her way back to her uncle's cabin. She almost fell over from shock when she saw that her car was still parked in the gravel driveway. _I don't understand this._

She slowly entered the cabin and found it to be the same as she left it. _What day is it? What year is it?_ She picked up the television remote and turned to the news channel. Her mouth fell open as the date ran across the bottom of the screen. _What? This makes no sense._ Instead of being over a year later from when she had left Colorado, the date that flashed across the screen was exactly one week from the day of her departure. _A week? Only a week?_

Lyla shook her head and sighed. _I don't care. All I want right now is to go home and see my family._ She went into the bathroom, slipped out of her clothes, and stepped into the shower. The hot water ran over her body, and she smiled. _I have missed this._ She finished her shower and changed into some clean clothes. She dumped out the contents of her small pack onto the bed and sighed in relief. Somehow the items in her pack had managed to stay dry. Not a drop of water from the lake had touched them. She picked up the small book and thought back to the last time she had seen Elrond. He had given her the small companion book, telling her that she might need it. He had refused to elaborate, and she had let it drop.

Lyla went into the main room and picked up the larger book from the coffee table. Several pages of her notes fell from the book and landed on the floor, and she bent down to retrieve them. Sitting on the couch, she read over her notes and smiled. She had been close to deciphering the Elven language. She had even correctly translated a few of the Sindarin words. She sighed. It didn't matter anymore. She was home, and she didn't think she would return to Middle-earth. She frowned. _And why should I? There is nothing for me there. He doesn't want me. _

She put the books back into her small pack and tossed her clothes into her suitcase. She hauled her luggage out to the car and threw it into the trunk. She hopped into the driver's seat and shivered as a twinge of nervousness ran up her spine. _I hope I remember how to drive._ She started out, slowly at first, but she gradually increased her speed as her confidence returned. She drove onto the interstate and headed for Fort Collins.

* * *

Lyla arrived back at her apartment and parked her car in the space out front. She grabbed her luggage and headed up the stairs. It was six flights, but she had never been a big fan of elevators. She unlocked her door and entered the small apartment. She looked around, unsure of how she felt. Everything was there: her furniture, treadmill, books, and television, but she did not have the excited reaction she had expected to have when she saw her things, all of those modern conveniences that she had missed. Instead, she found herself missing the beautifully crafted furniture, the exquisite murals, and the gossamer curtains of her room in Rivendell. 

Lyla dropped her suitcase by the door and stepped onto the balcony. The only thing that met her eyes was the apartment building across from her, and the disturbing sight of the large Mrs. Riccio practicing her rumba steps. The beautiful view from her balcony in Rivendell came to her mind. She remembered how beautiful the forest looked, how clear the sky was, and most importantly, how there were no sixty-year-old women practicing dance steps.

She spun around as her front door opened. Shana entered with mail in one hand and her jogging hand weights in the other. Several strands of red hair had fallen out of her ponytail, and her light blue jogging suit was drenched in sweat. Her green eyes lit up as she saw Lyla.

"Lyla, I didn't expect you back until tomorrow!" she said.

Lyla walked forward and gave Shana a tight hug. Shana hugged her back, but she began to laugh after a moment.

"You can let go now, Lyla."

Lyla released her and smiled. "Sorry. I just missed you."

Shana laughed. "You're acting like you haven't seen me for a year."

_I haven't_. Lyla smiled. "It just seemed like a long time."

Shana stepped back and studied her. "You look really great. Is your hair longer?"

Lyla's eyes widened, and she touched her hair. _About a foot longer._ "No." Shana gave her an odd look, and Lyla pointed to the mail in Shana's hand. "Is that my mail?"

Shana handed it to her. "Yes. There's another stack of it by the phone. I also remembered to feed your fish."

Lyla breathed a sigh of relief. She was glad Shana had given up the topic of her hair length. She didn't know how she would've explained her hair growing twelve inches in one week. "Thanks."

"No problem. So, how was your vacation?"

Lyla's mouth curved into a sad smile. "It was the best vacation of my life."

"Then why do you look so depressed?"

"It was really hard to leave."

Shana smiled and patted Lyla's shoulder. "Don't worry. You can always go back."

"I don't think so. But enough about me. How have you been? Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"The usual. Doug's new job is going good. He's really enjoying it."

"I'm glad to hear it."

A sly smile crossed Shana's face. "Doug has a friend at work that I think you might like. He's a lawyer."

Shana continued talking, but Lyla's mind drifted somewhere else. _It all seems so trivial. Nothing is important or worthwhile._ Her thoughts continued to wander, until Shana's voice brought her back to reality.

"Lyla? Have you heard a word I've said?"

Lyla frowned. "What?"

Shana rolled her eyes. "I said that Doug has a friend I'd like you to meet."

Lyla shook her head. "I don't want to meet anyone, Shana. I'm definitely not ready. And before you start, it has nothing to do with Jared. It has to do with… never mind."

"All right." Her eyes brightened. "Why don't you come out with me and Doug to the dance club tonight?"

"I'm not really in the mood. It was a long trip, and I'm tired."

"Come on, Lyla! Get out and have a little fun for a change. I'll buy the drinks."

Lyla sighed. Maybe Shana was right. She did need to get out and have a good time with her friends. _Maybe it'll take my mind off things._ "All right. Count me in."

Shana grinned. "Good. We'll meet you at the club at seven."

Lyla nodded, and Shana left. Lyla went over to the phone and dialed her mom's number. She really wanted to talk to her. On the fifth ring, her mom's answering machine picked up. Lyla sighed and left a message. She grabbed her stack of mail and sat on the couch. She began rummaging through the numerous bills and sighed. _I certainly didn't miss this._

* * *

Lyla arrived at the club at seven and gave her keys to the valet parking attendant. He smiled at her in a way that made her blush, and she shook her head. Nothing had changed. Men still looked at her like she was a piece of meat instead of a person with thoughts and feelings. She sighed. She missed Rivendell. 

Lyla entered the club and looked at all the other patrons. She felt out of place, even though her simple black dress and dusky makeup were the same as what everyone else was wearing. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed. She didn't know why she was nervous—she had been to the club many times—but she just couldn't shake the feeling. She almost turned around and headed for the exit, but Shana called out her name.

"Don't you dare try to leave, Lyla!"

"I'm sorry, Shana. I'm really uncomfortable for some reason. Maybe I should head home."

Shana grabbed her hand and pulled her into the crowd. "That is because you haven't been out in months. You've turned into a hermit. Now, come on. Doug's already got a table."

Lyla rolled her eyes, but allowed Shana to continue dragging her through the throng of people. They headed for a round, high-top table near the bar, and Doug waved at them as they neared. However, Doug was not the only person sitting at the table. Another man was sitting there with him. Shana smiled.

"Lyla, this is Matt. Matt, this is Lyla."

Matt smiled at her. "Nice to meet you, Lyla."

Lyla frowned and grabbed Shana's arm. "Will you excuse us for a minute?"

Lyla dragged Shana away from the table, stopping when they were a short distance away. She scowled at Shana, her blood boiling. "Why are you trying to set me up? I told you I wasn't ready. You said it was just going to be the three of us tonight. If I had known otherwise, I wouldn't have come!"

Shana sighed. "I'm sorry. Doug invited him at the last minute. Look, just try to relax and have a good time. You don't have to marry the guy."

Lyla glared at her. "Fine, but don't expect me to like it."

Lyla followed Shana back over to the table and sat down. The men stared at them with curious expressions.

"Everything all right?" Doug asked.

"Everything's fine, honey," Shana said.

Lyla studied the man next to her. He was tall and good-looking, with spiked black hair and piercing green eyes. However, he was not Glorfindel. Lyla frowned. _Why am I torturing myself? Glorfindel doesn't want me so why should I want him? _She sighed. If only it was that easy to turn off her feelings for him. She glanced up as the waitress came over and asked for their drink orders. Doug, Matt, and Shana each ordered light drinks, but Lyla was in the mood for something stronger. She had a feeling she would need it.

"A double shot of Vodka, please," Lyla said.

Shana leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Are you sure? You never drink anything that strong."

"I am tonight." She glanced over at Matt as he began to speak.

"So, Lyla, Doug tells me you are a language professor at the university. What languages do you teach?" he asked.

"Latin, Greek, and German."

"I barely made it through half a year of Spanish. Do you speak any other languages?"

"Yes." Shana kicked her, and she winced. Lyla glared at her, and Shana gave her an urging look. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Matt. "And what do you do?"

"I'm a lawyer. A prosecutor."

He began talking about his job, and Lyla had to struggle to keep herself from dying of boredom. Apparently, he thought he was the greatest thing that had ever happened to the practice of law. _He's so arrogant. His head's so big I think he might explode if he gets any fuller of himself._ The conversation continued in this way for quite some time, him talking about how great he was, and Lyla struggling to stay awake. When the evening finally ended, Lyla was ready to go home. She said goodnight to everyone, got her car from the valet attendant, and headed for home.

* * *

By the time Lyla arrived home, she wanted nothing but to crawl into bed and sleep until Christmas. Her answering machine was blinking, and she hit the play button. She smiled as she heard her mom's clear voice. 

"Lyla, sweetie, it's Mom. Sorry I missed your call. I'll be home all morning tomorrow so stop by whenever you want. I can't wait to see you, honey. It's been weeks. Love you."

Lyla grinned. She missed her mom so much while she was in Middle-earth, and she couldn't wait to see her. She changed into her pajamas and washed the makeup off of her face. She tied her hair back and laughed at her reflection. She looked like a little girl in her blue monkey pajamas. How Elhael would laugh. She knew that if he saw her in them, he would never let her hear the end of it. She sighed. How she missed him. She thought back over the evening's torture and shook her head. The evening had served one purpose: it had shown her that she was still in love with Glorfindel. She frowned. But it would fade. Everything faded eventually. Or did it?

She went into the living room and collapsed onto her couch. She picked up the books from the coffee table and began reading through them. She hadn't really had a chance to look at them, for Elrond had never let them out of his sight. She went to the page that contained the spell that would return her to Middle-earth. She ran her fingers over the words and closed her eyes. The next full moon was in a month's time, and she could use the spell any time before that night. But what was the point? She sighed and closed the book.

Lyla opened the smaller book and thumbed through it. It was different than the larger book. The enchantments were stranger somehow, and unlike the larger book, this book contained what appeared to be some sort of explanation. One particular passage caught her eye. _Only one of Elven blood can wield the power of the books._ She frowned. _How can that be true? I am no Elf. What does this all mean?_


	19. Family

**Chapter XIX: Family**

The next morning, Lyla rose early and headed for her mom's house. She couldn't wait to see her. She thought about the information she had gathered from the small book last night and frowned. Perhaps her mother would know something about her father's ancestry that could explain it. When she pulled into her mom's driveway, the front door opened and her mom stepped outside. She waved at Lyla, and Lyla jumped out of her car and flung herself into her mother's arms.

"I've missed you so much, Mom," Lyla said.

Her mom stroked her hair. "I've missed you too, honey."

Lyla followed her inside and sat on the overstuffed green sofa. Her mother sat beside her and smiled.

"How have you been, Lyla? Did you have a nice vacation?"

"It was wonderful. Most of it anyway."

"I'm glad."

Lyla studied her mother and frowned. The dark circles under her eyes were more pronounced, and her skin was paler than usual. "Are you feeling all right, Mom? You look a little run-down."

Her mother patted her hand. "I'm fine. I've been a little tired lately, that's all."

"Maybe you should go to the doctor."

"I have an appointment this afternoon."

Lyla's eyes widened. She had expected her mother to protest her suggestion of a doctor's visit, for her mother hated doctors. She was shocked that her mother had willingly made an appointment. Her heart began to pound. Was it something serious? "Do you want me to go with you?"

"Don't be silly. The doctor is just going to tell me to slow down a bit, and then I am going to feel foolish for even going."

"Are you still volunteering at the homeless shelter and the nursing home?"

"Yes. I enjoy it."

Lyla smiled. "I'm glad, Mom, but don't wear yourself out."

"Who's the mother here? I should be telling you not to spend every waking moment with your nose buried in a book. You need to get out and have some fun."

"Yes, Mother."

She laughed. "Have you seen Shana since you have been back?"

Lyla frowned. "Yes. She refuses to stop trying to find me a guy. She fixed me up last night, but neglected to inform me of it until we were already at the club."

Her mother grimaced. "I take it that it didn't go well."

"It was horrible. He was arrogant, and I was miserable."

"I'm sorry, honey. But look on the bright side. Maybe Shana will stop trying to set you up now."

"One can only hope." The phrase from the book flashed into her mind, and Lyla frowned. "Mom, where was Dad from?"

She frowned. "Here in Colorado."

"I know that, but I mean, where did his family come from?"

Her mother took a sip of her tea. "I don't know a lot about your father's family. He didn't know much about them either. It was always a big mystery."

Lyla's heart sank. "So you don't know anything about them?"

"I know that your great-great grandfather immigrated from somewhere. He settled in some town in Nevada. Apparently, there was something strange about him. He had some big secret that was never discovered."

"Do you know his name?"

"No." Her eyes brightened. "But your father had a journal that was passed down to him that both your great-great grandfather and his son wrote in. Maybe there is some information in it that will tell you something."

Lyla's pulse quickened. "Do you still have it?"

"Yes, but it is buried in the attic somewhere. I will look for it today, and I will call you when I find it." She frowned. "Why this sudden interest in your father's family history?"

"I want to know more about where I come from."

Her mother nodded and glanced at the clock. "Oh, dear. Honey, I have to go, or I'm going to miss my doctor's appointment."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"I'm sure."

They both rose to their feet, and Lyla hugged her mother. "Call me and let me know what the doctor says, Mom."

"I will, dear. I'll let you know when I find that journal."

Lyla said goodbye and left the house. She hopped into her car and began driving to the library. _Perhaps I can find something about my family history there. _

* * *

Lyla sat in front of the library computer and entered her father's name. Many sites popped up, and she spent the next hour researching her father. She found facts about his time in the military and his time on the police force. When she came to an article about his death, tears welled up in her eyes. _Lieutenant John Sanderson was tragically killed in the line of duty. He attempted to stop a robbery at Stone National Bank and was killed in the ensuing gun fire._ She couldn't bring herself to finish the article. 

She moved onto her grandfather, Daniel Sanderson, and through him, discovered the name of her great-grandfather, James. However, she could not find any information about her great-grandfather on the internet. She went to a genealogy website and looked up his birth record. _James Sanderson, son of Samuel and Margaret Sanderson._ She then tried to find the birth record of her great-great grandfather, but he was not listed. She frowned. _He has to be in here. It's not like he wasn't born._ But she could not find any birth record of him. However, she did find his death record. _Died in 1890._ There were no records of Samuel's parents or anyone else from her father's family. It was like the line stopped with Samuel Sanderson.

Lyla went to the nonfiction section and grabbed as many Old West history books as she could find. She sat at one of the study tables and began her research. She looked through book after book, but found nothing about her family. She sighed. She had hoped that Samuel was someone important, and that she would be able to find something about him in the history books. It would've made her search a lot easier. _But things are never that easy. _

"Lyla?" a voice said.

She glanced up, and her eyes widened. Jared was standing before her, a shocked expression on his face. It was a moment before she found her voice. "Jared?"

"I didn't expect to see you here."

"Likewise."

He put his hands in his pockets. "How have you been?"

_This is really awkward._ "Good. You?"

"Good. Rachel is pregnant again. It'll be our second child."

Lyla expected the news of Rachel's pregnancy to hurt, but to her surprise, it didn't. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

Lyla frowned. She had never expected to see him again, let alone have a conversation with him. In fact, she had made every effort to avoid him. However, she didn't feel the anger and hatred she had expected to feel when she saw him. She didn't feel much of anything.

"I've wanted to talk to you for some time, Lyla. I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for everything that happened. I never wanted to hurt you."

She could've conjured up a sarcastic retort to his apology, but there really was no point. He was sorry, and she was over him. "Thanks."

He smiled. "I've got to go. It was good seeing you."

"Bye."

Lyla watched him walk away, and she shook her head. It was odd, but she felt relieved after speaking to him. That part of her life felt like it had resolution now. She smiled and went over to the microfilm machine. It was time to get back to her research, and this would hopefully show her something. She scrolled through the newspapers from 1889 to 1890 and stopped as she came across the Rosewood Gazette. It was the newspaper of the town of Rosewood, Nevada. She didn't know why she felt compelled to look at this newspaper, but something inside her told her to read it.

Lyla scrolled through different issues of the paper and stopped when she came across an interesting headline: New Sheriff Cleans Up the Town. She flipped to the next page and grinned. A picture of the sheriff, Samuel Sanderson, stared at her. _That's him! That's my great-great grandfather!_ She studied him and frowned. He looked familiar for some reason. She felt like she had seen him before. She zoomed in on the picture and nearly fell off her chair. _His ears are pointed, just like the Elves' are!_ Then it came to her. _Celin!_ He was Erestor's assistant before he became Elrond's personal scribe. She had never had much interaction with him, just an occasional word, but she had seen him often enough. _Celin is my great-great grandfather? How is that possible?_

She went to the librarian's desk, and after many minutes of begging, the librarian agreed to make her a copy of the article and the picture. Lyla paced around the library while she waited for the librarian to finish. She was so confused and nervous that she was having trouble thinking clearly. After several moments, the librarian gave her the copy, and Lyla headed for the door. She jumped into her car and drove home, ignoring most posted speed limit signs. She burst into her apartment and collapsed onto the couch. _My great-great grandfather is an Elf? An Elf that I knew of? Life just got a whole lot more complicated._

* * *

A loud, ringing sound awakened Lyla from sleep. She opened one eye and peered at the clock. It was only 6 a.m. She groaned and pulled the covers over the head, determined to ignore the sound. However, the ringing persisted, and she jumped as she realized it was the phone. She picked up the receiver and greeted her caller with a sleepy 'hello'. 

"Lyla, it's Mom."

Lyla sat up. "Mom, are you all right? How did your doctor's appointment go?"

"It went all right. The doctor sent me to the hospital for some tests."

"And?"

"I'll get the results this afternoon. Don't worry, dear. I'm sure it's nothing serious."

Lyla frowned. "I'm coming with you this afternoon. I won't take no for an answer."

"Very well. I found that journal for you."

"Really?"

"Yes. You can pick it up when you come by this afternoon."

"Okay, Mom. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Goodbye, honey."

Lyla hung up the phone and leaned back against her pillow. She hoped her mother was right, and that there was nothing seriously wrong. She couldn't bear it if anything happened to her.

* * *

Lyla sat with her mother in the hospital consultation room and waited for the doctor to come in. Lyla cast a worried glance at her mother. She appeared to be holding up well, but Lyla could see the fear in her eyes. She reached over and squeezed her mother's hand. Her mother exhaled deeply and gave Lyla a small smile. They glanced up as the doctor entered. 

"I'm Dr. Martin," he said, as he shook their hands. "How are you feeling today, Mrs. Sanderson?"

"Please call me 'Diane'. And I'm feeling rather anxious. Do you have the test results?"

He sat in the chair opposite them and sighed. "Yes. We've found a growth in your uterus."

Lyla felt her mother squeeze her hand tighter. "Is it cancerous?" Lyla asked.

"We don't know. We need a biopsy to be sure. Do you feel up to having it done today, Diane?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He handed her a clipboard. "I have some forms for you to fill out, and then we can get started."

"How long will it take?" her mother asked.

"Not exceptionally long. It is a simple procedure." He glanced at Lyla. "We'll call you when we're finished."

Lyla was about to tell him that she had no intention of leaving her mother alone, but her mother gave her a pleading look. She sighed and nodded. "I'll be here when you're done, Mom."

Her mother nodded and left with the doctor. Lyla leaned her head back against the wall and tried to rein in her emotions. _How could I have ever thought about leaving? My mother needs me, and I will not abandon her._

* * *

Over the next three days, Lyla stayed with her mother while they waited for the results of the biopsy. They didn't say much to each other; both were too worried and lost in their own thoughts. On the third day, they were sitting at the table eating breakfast when the phone rang. They both stared at each other for a moment, before Lyla's mother picked up the phone. The conversation was a blur. 

"Hello? Yes… I see… You are certain? Yes… Thank you, doctor."

She hung up the phone and looked at Lyla with wide eyes. Lyla rose to her feet. "What did he say, Mom?"

"It's not cancerous."

Lyla breathed a sigh of relief. She grinned gave her mother a hug. "I was so worried, Mom."

She laughed softly. "Me too. But it's over now."

"Did he say anything else?"

"He told me to take it easy and not to wear myself out with working."

"He's a wise man."

She laughed. "Now don't get smart."

Lyla giggled. "Yes, Mother."

"Have you looked at the journal yet?"

Lyla shook her head. "No. I've been too busy worrying about you."

She frowned. "You should read it. I don't know why, but I really feel you should read it."

"I will start on it tonight."

She put her hand on Lyla's shoulder. "Honey, why don't you go home and get some sleep. You look exhausted."

"I will go home and sleep if you promise to do the same."

"All right." She hugged Lyla. "Goodbye, dear."

"Bye, Mom."

Lyla left and headed for home. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She hadn't realized how tired she was. By the time she arrived home, she was ready for bed. She crawled into bed, pulled the covers over her head, and fell into a deep sleep.


	20. Discoveries

**Chapter XX: Discoveries**

Lyla's alarm clock went off, jerking her out of sleep. She hit the snooze button and groaned. _This is definitely one modern invention that I didn't miss._ She began to drift back to sleep when the alarm went off again. She shut the alarm off and rubbed her eyes. She knew that if she didn't get up now, she never would. She pushed herself into a sitting position and rested her head against the headboard. She glanced at her nightstand and eyed the journal that rested on top of it. She didn't know why, but something about that journal frightened her. She was afraid of what she would discover. She frowned and picked up the journal. _I am no coward_. She opened the worn, leather cover and smiled at the beautiful Sindarin script that met her eyes. She began reading the first entry….

_This new land is much different than my home. I did not know that it was possible for so much dirt to exist in one place. The dress of the men and women is unlike anything I have ever seen, and I have only heard their language spoken once before. I have yet to discover any more of my kind in this strange land, and I fear I am the only one of us in this world. These people look at me strangely, and I have taken to concealing my ears to eliminate some of their scrutiny. I am so alone here, and I long for the companionship of my fellow Elves. But I fear I shall see them no more._

Lyla touched the page and closed her eyes. _He sounds so alone_. She turned to the next entry….

_I am becoming accustomed to the strange ways of these people. I have met a rather unique woman by the name of Margaret who has begun teaching me the language of this world. It is a long, tedious process, but I am slowly starting to understand the language. I am beginning to think that I may need to change my name. Most of these people, save Margaret, have very little regard for people that are not of their land, and my name seems to make me an object of their disdain. Margaret even looked at me oddly when I told it to her. For some reason, this disturbed me more than all the others' reactions to my name._

The next entry was a mixture of English and Sindarin….

_My mastery of this language, English as Margaret called it, has greatly improved. I am sometimes still at a loss for the proper word, but I am learning. I have also found a new name for myself. A band of thieves was attempting to rob the food shop, and I assisted the owner, a man by the name of Anderson, in stopping them. He told me that I had sand. I did not understand what he meant, but his smile told me that it was a good thing. I asked Margaret about it, and she told me that it meant I had courage. Using this, I devised my new name, and with Margaret's approval, I began introducing myself as such. I am now Samuel Sanderson._

A big grin spread across Lyla's face as she discovered the origins of her surname. _How very unique_. She continued on and found that the next entry was written entirely in English….

_I have been offered the job of sheriff. My stopping the robbery at the store made the town council think I would make a good lawman. I have accepted the job, and I have been trying to restore order to this town. It is not an easy task. I have been provided with a strange weapon called a gun, but I prefer my sword. Margaret is displeased with my becoming sheriff. I asked her why, and she blushed and averted her eyes from mine. She said she was worried for my safety. I assured her that even though I was a scribe in my homeland, I was skilled in the use of weaponry. This did not seem to allay her fears. Why are women so strange?_

Lyla laughed. _Typical male._ She sighed. _I wish I had known him better_. She moved on to the next entry….

_The town festival was tonight. I attended to keep the peace, and I found myself thinking about my home. The festival here in Rosewood was nowhere near as grand as the ones in Rivendell, but it was still wonderful. I was surprised as I realized that although I miss my homeland, I have come to love Rosewood and its people. Margaret did not arrive at the festival for some time, but when she did, my heart stopped. I had never seen her like this before. Her red hair hung loose about her shoulders, and she wore a fancy green dress that matched her eyes. She was beautiful, and I could not bring myself to go talk to her. I can't ever remember feeling more nervous. However, she came over and talked to me. I asked her to dance, and afterwards, we went for a walk by the lake. I don't know why, but something inside me told me to kiss her. I was terrified that I had offended her, but she smiled and told me she had wanted me to do that for a long time. I was even more surprised when I realized that I had wanted to kiss her for a very long time. Love is so confusing. _

A sad smiled crossed Lyla's face. It was beautiful reading about Celin and Margaret's love, but it reminded her of her own failed relationship with Glorfindel. She pushed the thoughts of him away and continued on….

_I told Margaret the truth about who I am and where I come from today. She didn't believe me at first, but after I showed her my ears and the book, her beliefs changed. She was silent for a long time, and I thought she was going to tell me to leave and never come back, but she didn't. She gave me a sweet smile and asked me questions about everything. The most difficult thing for her to understand was my age, but she accepted it eventually. Afterwards, she kissed me, and then hit me on the arm, asking me why I didn't tell her sooner. I told her I was afraid she would shun me, but she told me my fears were unfounded, and that she loved me for who I was. I cannot express my relief and joy at hearing those words._

Lyla smiled. _I can understand his fears, and I am glad that he found someone who loved him unconditionally. I wish I could find the same._ She continued on, eager to read more about them….

_Margaret and I were married today. She was so beautiful in her white dress, and the flowers in her hair made her look more beautiful than a spring day. I cannot remember ever being so happy, and I love Margaret more than my own life._

Lyla clutched the journal to her heart and sighed. _That is so beautiful._ She turned to the next entry….

_Margaret told me she was with child today. I could not move for a moment, I was so shocked, but once I regained my senses and the use of my limbs, I ran to her and swung her around. Then I put her down and cursed myself for being so careless. She laughed at me and hit my arm. She told me she was fine, and that she was not going break. Our child is due to arrive in the spring. I am so happy. Everything is perfect._

Lyla turned the page and frowned. The next entry was not written by Celin. It was written by his son James….

_Mother gave me father's journal today. She thought I might like to read about him, and that I might like to write in the journal myself. I know she means well, but I would rather have known my father in person, rather than having to read about him. He was killed a month before I was born. Shot in the back by the leader of an outlaw gang. Mother still misses him. I can see it in her eyes. She's told me a little about him, saying that he was from some strange country, but she's never told me any more than that. I pressed her for more information once, but she started crying, and I've never asked her anything else since. I don't want to hurt her._

Lyla's eyes filled with tears as she finished the entry. She had hoped that Celin was somehow still alive, but this entry dashed her hopes. She felt terrible for James and Margaret. She turned the page, but frowned as she saw that it was blank. She flipped through the remainder of the journal, but found the rest of the pages to be blank as well. There were no more entries. Lyla sighed and set the journal on her nightstand. She wished that there was more in the journal. She wanted to know more about them. But one question plagued her more than the others: How had Celin obtained the book?

* * *

The following days flew by. Lyla returned to teaching at the university and tried her best to forget about Rivendell. But it was not easy. Everything reminded her of Rivendell, but nothing quite compared to it. The books, the art, and even the plants paled in comparison to those of Rivendell. 

On the day before the full moon, Lyla was finishing up her final class of the day. She was having dinner with her mother that evening, and she was anxious to leave. She ended class, waved goodbye to her students, and left the communications building. She paused for a moment as her gaze fell upon a young couple. The boy whispered something into the girl's ear that made her laugh. She lightly hit his arm, and then looked up at him with loving eyes. The boy returned her loving gaze and ran his hand along her cheek. Lyla turned away as they kissed. She couldn't watch them anymore. They were so much in love, and it made her heart hurt to watch them. Glorfindel used to kiss her like that. His gaze had been filled with so much love that she thought she would drown in it. She sighed. _Why do I keep torturing myself? I'm never going to see him again, and he doesn't want me anyway. Why can't I forget him?_ She shook her head and headed for her car. She was due to meet her mother in an hour.

* * *

Lyla sat down and looked across the table at her mother. She looked more rested than usual. "I see that you have been taking the doctor's advice and getting more rest, Mom." 

She smiled. "Yes, dear."

"Good."

Her mother patted her hand. "You don't have to take care of me, Lyla."

"I'm just worried about you."

"I know. But I'm fine. Fit as a fiddle."

The waiter came and took their order. He gave Lyla a shy smile as she told him what she wanted. He left after he took her mother's order. Lyla rested her cheek on her hand and stared at her drink.

"He was smiling at you, Lyla."

Lyla frowned and looked at her mother. "What?"

"The waiter was smiling at you."

Lyla grunted in response. She frowned. "Mom, how did you know that Dad was the one?"

"I just knew."

Lyla sighed. "Oh."

Her mother smiled. "Your father was the sweetest man I had ever met. The first time I saw him was at the grocery store. He was in his police uniform, and he was so handsome. He ended up following me out of the store and asking for my number." She laughed. "You father didn't have a shy bone in his body. He wasn't afraid of anything."

Lyla grinned. "Sounds like Dad."

A fond smile crossed her mother's face. "The only time I ever saw him truly terrified was when he proposed to me. He was so afraid I would say no."

"I bet it was a romantic proposal. Dad was always romantic."

"It wasn't a particularly romantic proposal. He drove me home and asked me in the car. He was so nervous that all he could manage was 'So, you want to?' With that kind of proposal, he was lucky I said yes."

Lyla laughed. "Poor Dad."

"Indeed. But I would've said yes if he had done nothing more than throw the ring at me. I loved him that much."

Lyla sighed. "It all sounds so perfect."

Her mother shook her head. "But it wasn't. I mean, everything with your father was wonderful, but there were other things that… weren't."

"Like what?"

"My parents weren't happy with my choice."

"What? I thought you said they died before they even met Dad."

"No, dear. My parents are still very much alive. They live in Boston."

Lyla frowned. "I don't understand, Mom."

She sighed. "My parents were both very wealthy people that came from very influential families. They thought that since your father was a working man and didn't make a lot of money, he was beneath me."

"Beneath you? Did they even give him a chance?"

"No. Their mind was made up before they even met him. But I loved your father and nothing was going to stop me from marrying him. Once my parents learned of our marriage, they disowned me. Your father and I moved to Colorado, and I have never seen them since. I tried to contact them several times, especially after you were born, but they refused to accept my calls or to even open my letters."

Lyla squeezed her mother's hand. "I'm so sorry, Mom."

"So am I, dear. But what's done is done."

"You must have really loved Dad if you were willing to forsake your family and all you knew to be with him."

"Nothing is more important than love." She looked into Lyla's eyes. "When you find the love of your life, you have to do everything in your power to hold onto him. If you know you can't live without him, and even if you have to move to Timbuktu to be with him, you should do it." She smiled. "I will always love you, baby. No matter where you are, you will always be my little girl. Nothing will ever change that."

Disbelief and panic curled into the pit of Lyla's stomach. Did her mother know about Glorfindel and Rivendell? She frowned. How could she possibly know? She looked at her mother, her eyes full of questions, but her mother just smiled. The waiter arrived with their food, but Lyla had no appetite. She studied her mother. Was her story a sign of approval? Was she giving her blessing?

* * *

Lyla sat on her couch and stared at the Elven books. She traced the symbols on them and sighed. _I thought my mind was made up. I thought I was going to stay here, but now I don't know what I want._ She bit her lip. The full moon was tomorrow night, and she was out of time. She had to make a decision, and she had to do it quickly. She opened the larger book and ran her fingers over the spell that would return her to Middle-earth. She frowned and shut the book. She set it beside her and opened the smaller book. She flipped through the pages, reading over the various spells, but stopped as a particular enchantment caught her eye. There was a small description above it: _Unchanged shall the race remain, but one of Elven blood may obtain the immortal life of their kin_. Lyla's mouth fell open. _I must be reading this wrong. How can a human obtain immortality?_

Lyla rose and paced around the room. She shook her head. She couldn't let the spell influence her decision. _Who knows if it would even work?_ She sat in her chair and drew her knees up to her chest. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against her knees. Could she bear to leave her mother? Could she give up everything this world had to offer for a future filled with uncertainty? Thoughts of Middle-earth entered her mind. The beauty and splendor of Rivendell, the majesty of Minas Tirith, and visions of all the other lands she hadn't seen yet flashed before her eyes. She thought of Caleniel and how quickly they had become friends. She thought of Elhael and how much she missed his quick wit and kind heart. Lastly, she allowed herself to think of Glorfindel. She thought of how wonderful their relationship had been. She sighed. No matter how much he had hurt her, she was still in love with him, and she knew that she always would be.

She opened her eyes and rested her chin on her knees. She thought about what her mother had said. She sighed. Her mother was right. Love was the most important thing. Her mind cleared, and she knew that she had made her decision. No matter what happened with Glorfindel, no matter if he loved her or not, Rivendell was where she wanted to be. It was where she needed to be. She smiled. Tomorrow night she was going home.


	21. Return

**Chapter XXI: Return**

The morning sun rose, warming the air to a delightful temperature, but to Lyla, the sun was the bearer of coldness. It was the bringer of the day that would separate her from her mother forever. She walked up the driveway to her mother's house and paused before the door. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. She knew that she had to leave, for she belonged in Rivendell, but the thought of never seeing her mother again caused her such terrible pain. She moved to knock, but the door flew open, and she found herself facing her mother's concerned gaze.

"Lyla? What are you doing here so early, honey? Is everything all right?" she asked.

Lyla swallowed the lump in her throat. "Everything's fine, Mom. I just wanted to see you."

Her mother frowned, but waved her inside. "Come in and have a seat, dear."

Lyla walked inside and sat on the sofa. Her mother sat next to her and gave her a worried look. Lyla forced a smile. "Did you sleep well, Mom?"

"Yes. But I don't think you came over here to find out how I slept." She covered Lyla's hand with her own. "What's wrong, dear?"

Lyla sighed. It was now or never. "I'm leaving tonight to go on a long trip. I came to say goodbye."

"Is the college sending you? I know you mentioned they were talking about sending you on a research study to Egypt."

"Not exactly, Mom."

She frowned. "How long will you be gone?"

Lyla lowered her eyes. "A long time."

A moment of silence passed between them. Lyla raised her eyes and met her mother's scrutinizing gaze. Lyla began fidgeting like a little child who had just displeased her mother. After a moment, her mother's mouth curved into a sad smile. She put her arms around Lyla and drew her close, nearly causing Lyla to lose what remained of her composure.

"You be careful, darling. It's a dangerous world out there."

Lyla closed her eyes. "Don't worry about me, Mom. I'll be fine."

Her mother drew back and looked into her eyes. "Of course I'm going to worry about you. That's what mothers do."

"I know."

Her mother frowned. "Will this trip make you happy, Lyla? Is this what you really want?"

"Yes. This is something that I want to do. It is something that I need to do."

She smiled. "Then I'm glad." She hugged Lyla again. "Be happy, baby, and know that I will always love you, no matter where you are."

Lyla's eyes welled with tears. "I love you so much, Mom."

"And I love you, Lyla." She released Lyla and looked into her eyes. "You'd better go get ready, sweetheart." She glanced out the window. "You don't have much time."

Lyla nodded, and they both rose. They walked to the door, and they embraced as they reached it. Lyla nearly choked on her tears, for she was holding them back so intensely.

"I love you, sweetheart, and I hope you find the happiness you deserve," her mother said.

"I love you too, Mom."

They released each other and with one last glance at her mother, Lyla left the house. She heard the door close softly behind her. Lyla put her hand to the door, tears streaming down her cheeks. She pulled a letter for her mother out of her jeans pocket and set it on the porch swing. She walked down the porch stairs and took one final look at the house.

"Goodbye, Mom," she whispered.

* * *

Lyla went to her apartment and packed the few things she was taking back with her. She quickly memorized the incantation that would send her back to Middle-earth, and then placed the two Elven books in her small pack. She took pictures of her parents and Shana, along with Celin's journal and the research she had discovered on him. She changed into the Elven tunic and pants that she had brought back with her, shouldered her small pack, and left her apartment. She dropped a letter for Shana in the mail slot and walked to her car. The drive to her uncle's cabin was a long one, and she only had a few hours left before nightfall.

* * *

Lyla arrived at her uncle's cabin as dusk was approaching. She jumped out of the car and ran to the lake. _I always have to cut it close._ She slung her pack over her shoulder and tied the leather cords around her waist. The last thing she wanted was to lose her possessions during the journey. She cast one final glance at her surroundings and then waded into the water. She took a deep breath and recited the incantation that would return her to Middle-earth: 

_"Le buion uireb. Cerithon iest lîn. Baren mar lîn. Hebithon antel ned guren."_

As she dove under, the water grew cloudy and thick. The surface was hidden from her, and she began to run out of air. She tried to calm herself, knowing that she had had a difficult time reaching the surface during both of her other trips, but this time it was different. It felt like the portal was closing and trapping her inside. Panic filled her, but at the last second, a light came from above, and she darted towards it. She broke the surface of the water and tried to fill her burning lungs with air. Her arms felt like they were made of lead, and it took her some time to reach the bank. Using her last ounce of strength, she hauled herself onto the grass and collapsed.

After a long while, she pushed herself into a sitting position and untied her pack. She looked around at her surroundings and smiled in relief as familiar landmarks met her eye: the small waterfall, the ancient oak tree, Sirdhail. She blinked. _Sirdhail?_ She couldn't believe her eyes. The horse was galloping wildly towards her, and Lyla thought the mare would trample her in her excitement. The horse stopped before Lyla and nuzzled her chest. Lyla grinned and threw her arms around the mare's neck. She kissed the animal's soft, velvet nose, and the horse nickered softly. Lyla laughed.

"I missed you too, girl. I really missed you too."

* * *

Elhael headed for the stables, eager to go riding. His workload had increased greatly as of late, and he was desperate for a reprieve. He entered the stable and led his horse out of the stall. He petted the animal and decided to forgo using tack. He smiled. A bareback ride would be nice. He moved to mount the animal, but stopped as he heard the wild neigh of Sirdhail. He looked at the horse and frowned. Sirdhail was stamping her foot and hitting the stall gate. Elhael glanced at the stable hand. 

"What is wrong with Sirdhail?" Elhael asked.

The stable hand shook his head. "I know not. She has been acting like this for most of the morning. I think the horse has gone mad."

"Have you tried to calm her?"

"I have, as have all of the other stable hands. She will not let anyone touch her."

Elhael frowned. "Perhaps I can soothe her."

"You are welcome to try."

Elhael moved slowly toward the horse's stall. He whispered soothing words to the high-spirited animal, and the horse calmed slightly. As he lifted the gate latch, the horse charged out of the stall and knocked him into the straw. Elhael cursed the infernal animal as she ran out of the stables. Jumping to his feet, he mounted his horse.

"I will catch her," he told the stable hand.

He nudged his horse and began chasing after Sirdhail. Sirdhail was much quicker than his horse, and it was some time before he caught up to the headstrong animal. The horse had stopped by the lake, and Elhael frowned as he saw that someone was petting the animal. He dismounted and walked towards them. He could not see the person that was petting the horse, and he thought it odd that the horse was so taken with this individual. He watched them for a moment, hoping to catch a glimpse of the person's face, but all he could see was the Elven clothing that they wore. A small, tanned, and very feminine hand stoked the animal's neck. _Who is she, and why is the horse so taken with her? _

"Sirdhail!" he called as he neared.

The female's hand stilled. Elhael opened his mouth to address her, but his voice caught in his throat as she moved from behind the horse. Lyla stood before him, a sweet smile on her face. Elhael blinked several times, thinking he was imagining her, but he quickly realized that she was indeed real.

"Lyla?"

She grinned. "Hello, Elhael."

They both moved forward and embraced each other. Elhael tightened his arms around her, refusing to let her go. She laughed and returned his hug with equal ferocity. After a moment, he drew back and looked at his friend. Her hair and clothing were dampened from the lake, but otherwise she looked exactly the same. He hugged her again.

"I did not think you were ever coming back, Lyla. I did not think I would ever see you again."

"For a while, I was unsure if I was coming back. It was a difficult decision."

He looked into her eyes. "It has been such a long time. I have missed you terribly."

She smiled. "I missed you too. But it has not been that long since we have seen each other."

Elhael frowned. "It has been nearly five years. I would consider that to be a long time."

Her eyes widened. "Five years? Only a month has passed in my world."

_Only a month? How is that possible? If only it was a month that had passed here, perhaps things would not be as they are. But now is not the time to address that._ "It does not matter. All that matters is that you have returned." He paused and worried his lower lip. "How long will you stay?"

She grinned. "Forever. You are stuck with me."

He laughed and put his arm around her. "Of that I am most glad."

"So, what have you been doing, Elhael? What has happened since I have been gone?"

"Caleniel and I were married a year after you left."

She gave him a huge grin. "You two got married? I am so happy for you." She patted his shoulder. "I always knew you were too smart to let her get away."

He laughed. There was more that he wanted to tell her, but now was not the time. A cold wind blew through the trees, causing her to shudder. He handed her his cloak, and she put it around her shoulders. The color slowly ebbed from her cheeks, and her eyes darted around the forest as if she was looking for something… or someone. She gave him a nervous glance.

"How is Glorfindel?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

He gave her a gentle smile. "He is out on patrol."

Panic entered her eyes, but it quickly vanished. "I see."

She opened her mouth to continue, but decided against it. Elhael smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. "Come. Let us return to Rivendell."

She pulled up the hood of the cloak, and he nodded in understanding. She did not want to alert anyone to her presence until it was necessary and she was ready. She glanced up at him.

"I am eager to speak with Lord Elrond, Elhael. I have discovered some things since I have been gone, and I need to talk to him."

"Of course. I will take you to him and after you are finished you will come and stay with Caleniel and I."

"I do not want to impose. I can stay in my old room."

"You are staying with us, and I do not want to hear another word about it. Caleniel will be delighted to see you, and she will be furious with me if I do not bring you home."

"Thanks. It will be good to see her."

He nodded, and they began walking back to Imladris, their horses trailing close behind. Elhael glanced at Lyla and smiled. He was overjoyed that she had returned, but he was uncertain of what another's reaction would be.

**_

* * *

Translations: _**

_"Le buion uireb. Cerithon iest lîn. Baren mar lîn. Hebithon antel ned guren." --- _"I am your eternal servant. I will do your wish. My home is your home. I shall treasure your gift in my heart."


	22. Eternal

**Chapter XXII: Eternal**

Lyla followed Elhael back to Imladris, a big smile on her face. It was so wonderful to be back. As they neared the gates, two guards stepped forward and relieved them of the horses. Lyla glanced at Sirdhail and smiled. The horse was calmer than she had been, and she stared at Lyla with large, brown eyes. One guard glanced at her, and Lyla lowered her head. She didn't want anyone to recognize her and alert certain people to her presence. At least, not yet. The guard opened his mouth to speak, but one stern glance from Elhael silenced him. They passed through the gates and proceeded to Lord Elrond's study.

As they neared the study, Lyla's trepidation grew. What if Elrond withdrew his offer of allowing her to stay in Rivendell? Elhael seemed to sense her apprehension, and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. The door to Elrond's study was open, and he glanced up from his manuscripts as Elhael tapped on the door.

"My companion and I humbly request an audience with you, Lord Elrond." He glanced at the scribe that stood on Elrond's right. "A private audience if possible."

Elrond stared at Elhael for a moment before nodding and asking his scribe to depart. Lyla could feel Elrond's eyes upon her, and she lowered her gaze. It was odd, but for some unknown reason she felt guilty for returning to Middle-earth after so long an absence. She frowned. _Why should I feel guilty? To me, only a month has passed._ She sighed. To her, it had been a month, but to them it had been five years. So much could change in five years. She cast a nervous glance at Elhael. He had been very sparse with his information concerning Glorfindel, saying only that he was on patrol at the present. _Has Glorfindel married? Has Elhael said so little about him because he is afraid such news would cause me more pain?_ Elrond's voice snapped her mind out of her troubling thoughts and back to the present.

"Why do you desire an audience, Elhael? Is something amiss?"

Lyla heard the amusement in his voice, and she smiled. It was next to impossible to deceive Elrond. She pulled off the hood of the cloak and gave Elrond a small smile.

"Hello, Lord Elrond."

A faint smile crossed his face. "Welcome back, my dear."

Elhael stepped forward slightly. "I take my leave." He turned to Lyla. "I will be in the library."

Lyla nodded, and Elhael gave her an encouraging smile. Elrond motioned for her to take her seat opposite him. She could not help the grin that spread across her face. She had spent a lot of time in this chair.

"I cannot conceal my surprise at seeing you again, Lyla. I thought you had decided to stay in your homeland, for much longer than a month has passed, and I thought the portal had closed."

"The portal is closed now. It closed the moment I reentered Middle-earth. Elhael told me that five years have passed here since I left, but only a month went by in my land."

Elhael frowned and clasped his hands on the desk. "How very odd." He studied her for a moment. "Now that you have returned, what are your intentions? Do you desire to stay in Rivendell?"

Lyla worried her lower lip. "I would love to make Rivendell my home, but other than that, I do not know. However, I do have a desire to see the other lands of Middle-earth someday."

He smiled. "You may consider Rivendell your home."

"Thank you." She reached into her pack and retrieved the two spell books. She handed them to Elrond. "I brought these both back with me. I know that you no longer have the larger book."

"How do you know this?"

"I have done a considerable amount of research in the time I have been gone. I learned that Celin obtained the book somehow."

Surprise crossed Elrond's face. "Yes. He had been helping me study the larger book, and one night he vanished. I feared that in his curiosity he uttered one of the spells, and it appears that my suspicions were justified." He looked at Lyla, concern and hope shining in his eyes. "Do you know what became of him?"

Lyla removed the journal and article from her pack. "Yes. He became an enforcer of the law in a village in my world. He was sent to a time long before I was born. He also married and had a son. I have brought his journal back with me along with the rest of the information that I discovered."

He took the picture from her and stared at it with a puzzled expression. "This is a strange portrait," he mumbled, running his fingers across the picture. He glanced at Lyla. "He is strangely dressed."

She bit her lip to keep from smiling. "His clothing is customary of the time in which he lived."

"Does he live yet?"

Lyla lowered her eyes. "No. He was killed while protecting the village."

Elrond's eyes closed. "I see."

Lyla took a deep breath. She had to tell him the rest. "Elrond, I learned something else about Celin. He was my great-great grandfather and the first in my family line."

Elrond stared at her. "You are certain of this?"

"Yes." She opened the small book and pointed out a passage to Elrond. "This states that only a person with Elven blood can use the books. I am assuming that I was able to because Celin is my ancestor?"

Elrond smiled. "Yes." He picked up the journal. "May I read this?"

"Of course. But I will have to translate some of it because it is in my language."

He nodded and began reading the entries. He read the first two pages with ease, but handed the book to Lyla when he reached the third. She read the rest of the journal to him, including the entry made by Celin's son, and she read the library article to him as well. Elrond was quiet for a long moment after she finished. His mouth curved into a sad smile.

"I am glad to know that he was happy, even though it was for so short a time."

She lowered her head. "Yes."

Elrond frowned slightly and picked up the small spell book. He flipped through the pages and stopped at one near the end. He pointed to a spell. "Have you seen this enchantment?"

Lyla felt her heart stop as she recognized the spell. It was the one concerning immortality. "Yes."

He smiled. "Have you considered it?"

"I have, but several problems come to mind whenever I think about it. My biggest concern is whether or not I would still remain human."

"Yes, my dear. The only thing this spell is offering is the immortal life of the Elves, not the Elven race."

Lyla smiled. "I am glad of that. I have been a human for twenty-eight years, and I rather like it."

Elrond grinned at her statement, but Lyla's smile fell away. He frowned. "Do you have other concerns?"

Lyla felt the heat rise into her face. "Yes. There are a few things I am still… uncertain of."

Elrond frowned. "This is your decision, Lyla. Do not let the actions or desires of others influence you."

Lyla sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. _He's right. I'm the one who has to live with this decision, and I'm the one who has to make it. Only me._ She sighed. She would be living in Middle-earth for the rest of her life, most likely with the Elves. To them, the fifty years or so that she had left of her human life would be nothing. She would die before she had even begun to live. She frowned. _What have I got to lose?_

"Elrond, I want to do it."

He raised a brow. "You are certain?"

She took a deep breath. "Yes."

He smiled and handed her the book. "Read the enchantment."

"That is all?"

"Yes. Is something wrong?"

Lyla shook her head. "No. I just thought it would be more complicated than that." She looked at the spell and ran her fingers over the beautifully scripted words. _Well, here goes nothing._

_"An pân uir, no raid lîn gelin a melthin. No Anor sílatha na râd lîn. Avo firo i laiss e-guil lîn."_

Her body tensed, and she clenched her teeth in anticipation. However, nothing appeared to happen. She glanced at Elrond. "Did it work? Was I given immortality?"

He smiled. "What does your heart tell you?"

Lyla sighed. She had expected something to happen when she read the enchantment. At least a flash of light, or something to that effect. She frowned. She still felt like herself, but something was different. She felt lighter somehow, as if the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders. She smiled.

"I think it worked."

He grinned. "Good."

"It is good. In fact, it is wonderful."

He gave her a fond smile. "You should go get settled, my dear. Your old room is at your disposal."

"Thank you."

Lyla rose from the chair and said goodbye to Elrond. She left the study, pulling up the hood of her cloak as she did so, and headed for the library. She knew Elhael would be disappointed that she wouldn't be staying with them, but she knew he would understand. She needed some time to herself. She had a lot of thinking to do, about a certain Elf in particular. She sighed. _I hope he will return from patrol soon._

* * *

As soon as Lyla left, Elrond busied himself with writing a note to Glorfindel. He knew that Glorfindel would be unhappy about being recalled from patrol early. In fact, he would probably be furious, but Elrond knew that fury would dissipate once Glorfindel learned the reason for his early summons. He sent the note with the guard change and returned to his work, his heart light for the first time in five years concerning Glorfindel. **_

* * *

_**

**_Translations:_**

_"An pân uir, no raid lîn gelin a melthin. No Anor sílatha na râd lîn. Avo firo i laiss e-guil lîn." ----- _"For all eternity, may your ways be green and golden. May the sun shine upon your path. May the leaves of your life never die."


	23. Unexpected

**Chapter XXIII: Unexpected**

Lyla walked with Elhael to his small home. He had accepted her refusal to stay with them, but he refused to let her escape without having dinner at their home. Lyla smiled as she studied the outside of the house. It was small, but large enough to be comfortable. It appeared to be very well taken care of, for the house and the garden were in perfect order. Lyla smiled as an image of a white picket fence came to her mind. _That's all this house needs. _

As Elhael opened the door, Lyla felt her heart leap. She was a bundle of nervous excitement, and she was anxious to see Caleniel. They entered the main room, and Lyla smiled. The inside of the house was as cute and as in order as the outside. A couch and two chairs rested in the clean, cozy room, and a small table bearing a lovely lamp set in the corner.

"_Meleth_," Elhael called. "I have brought a guest home for dinner."

The sound of frantic scurrying came from the kitchen, bringing a smile to Lyla's face. Caleniel walked out, and when her eyes met Lyla's, the small spoon she was holding fell from her hand. Lyla was no less surprised. Caleniel was very pregnant.

"Lyla? Oh, my!" Caleniel said, embracing her friend.

Lyla grinned and hugged her back. She drew back and looked at her friend's round abdomen. "Look at you! I was not expecting this." She cast a glare at Elhael. "Elhael must have forgotten to mention it."

Elhael shrugged and grinned at the two of them. "If you will excuse me, I believe dinner needs attending to."

He kissed Caleniel and headed for the kitchen. Lyla smiled. _What a sweetheart. He cooks and everything. _Caleniel grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the couch.

"When did you get back, Lyla? Was your journey safe? How long will you stay?"

Lyla giggled at Caleniel's plethora of questions. "This morning, yes, and forever."

Caleniel squealed and threw her arms around Lyla. Laughing, Lyla hugged her back. She looked at Caleniel and smiled. "How far along are you?"

"Eight months. Only four months left to go."

Lyla frowned. "Four more months?"

"Elven pregnancies are not like those of humans. They last for twelve months instead of nine."

Lyla put her arm around Caleniel's shoulders. "A whole year? You have my pity."

Caleniel laughed. "I cannot wait until the baby comes, but I think Elhael is more excited than I am."

Lyla smiled. "I am so happy for the two of you."

A loud yelp and the sound of something heavy hitting the floor came from the kitchen. Caleniel cast a worried glance at the doorway. "Elhael, are you all right?"

"Yes. I burned my hand and dropped the pot. But everything is fine. Do not worry."

Caleniel turned back to Lyla and shook her head. "If I was not so tired, I would not let him near the kitchen. He could burn water."

Another yelp and a stream of muttered curses echoed from the kitchen. Lyla bit her lip, but her shoulders began to shake, and she could no longer contain her laughter. She and Caleniel burst out laughing, and it was not long before Elhael poked his head in the doorway.

"Is something amusing?" he growled.

"No, Elhael," Lyla managed between giggles.

He glared at them and stalked back into the kitchen, drawing another fit of laughter from them. After a long moment, they finally regained their composure. Lyla shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It has been a long time since I have had a good laugh." Lyla glanced at Caleniel and frowned. Caleniel was giving her an odd look and studying her intently.

"Have you seen Glorfindel?" Caleniel asked.

Lyla felt the color drain from her cheeks. "No."

"Are you going to soon?"

"Elhael said he is on patrol." Caleniel did not respond. Lyla sat forward on the couch and looked at her friend. _Perhaps she can give me some answers. _"What has happened with Glorfindel since I have been gone, Caleniel? Elhael would not tell me anything."

Caleniel sighed. "The only thing I know is that Glorfindel spends a great deal of time on patrol, and when he is not on patrol, he is in his study working."

Lyla frowned. _I thought she was going to say that he had gotten married or something. Why was Elhael so secretive? _

Elhael chose that moment to enter the room. "Working is an understatement."

"Elhael, what is going on? Is Glorfindel married? Is that why you are being so secretive?"

He sat in the chair opposite them. "No, Glorfindel is not married. He barely speaks to anyone, let alone to ellyth."

Lyla exhaled. At least he wasn't married. She didn't think she could've handled it if he was. The look in Elhael's eyes told her that there was more to this story, and she let out a shaky breath. "What is it, Elhael?"

He sighed. "Glorfindel has never been the same since you left. He has become cold and hard, and most are afraid to even speak to him. He goes on patrol constantly, for months at a time, and when he does return to Imladris, he never leaves his study. He has become like a ghost."

Lyla's hands began to tremble, and she ran her fingers through her hair. "What? I do not understand. He told me he wanted me to leave."

Elhael gave her a gentle smile. "That is all I know. You will have to ask him for the rest."

Lyla closed her eyes and lowered her head. _I do not understand. Glorfindel was the one who told me to leave. _She sighed. _What am I going to do?_

* * *

Glorfindel walked slowly through the forest, his eyes searching for any sign of movement. He listened for any sound that might indicate the presence of danger, but all that met his ears were the gentle sounds of the nearby stream. He sighed. He almost wished that something would happen; that there would be an attack or something else that would divert the monotony of the day. But it was not to be, and he was left with nothing but his thoughts to occupy his attention with.

He leaned up against an old oak tree and stared out across the land, his heart and emotions in turmoil. He hated days when nothing occurred, for he despised being forced to acknowledge the dark thoughts that continually plagued him. He hated thinking about how miserable he was and about how much he missed… her.

He walked back to the patrol camp just as the guard change was arriving. He ignored them and sat by the outskirts of the fire. On most occasions, the guards switched positions quickly and did not bother him. However, the approaching guard told him that this was not one of those occasions. Glorfindel gave the guard a dark look, hoping he would go away, but he continued to approach. He stopped before Glorfindel, his eyes darting nervously around him. Glorfindel frowned. He did not remember seeing this guard before. The ellon was young and looked almost terrified; but of what caused his fear, Glorfindel was uncertain.

"What do you want?" Glorfindel demanded.

The young guard jumped at the question, thereby informing Glorfindel what it was that the guard was afraid of. He withdrew a small letter from his satchel and handed it to Glorfindel with trembling hands.

"Lord Elrond asked me to deliver this to you," he said.

Glorfindel took the letter and dismissed the guard with a wave of his hand. He broke the seal on the letter and scowled as he read the message.

_Return to Imladris immediately and with haste. _

He crumpled the message in his hand and growled. _What does he want? Why is he summoning me back to Imladris? I have not been on patrol for even three months yet. _He sighed. He would return to Imladris, but he would not leave yet. Whatever Elrond wanted could wait for a few more days.

* * *

Three days later, Glorfindel rode through the gates of Imladris. He tossed Asfaloth's reins to a nearby guard and headed for Elrond's study. _This had better be important. _He hated being recalled from patrol. His duties in Imladris were nowhere near as distracting as the duties of patrol. He barged into Elrond's study without bothering to knock. Elrond glanced up from his manuscripts and raised a brow at Glorfindel.

"I am assuming you were unavoidably delayed?" Elrond asked.

"Why have you called me back from patrol?"

"There is work here that needs your attention. Work that you have neglected."

The gentle reprimand from Elrond only angered Glorfindel further. "What is so pressing that I must see to?"

"You shall find out soon enough."

Glorfindel scowled. "You recalled me from patrol to see to some urgent business, and you will not tell me what it is?"

Elrond's eyes flashed. "Your place is here, Glorfindel. I have allowed you to indulge yourself with going on patrol, but now you are needed here." He sighed. "I have work that I must return to, as do you."

"So be it."

Glorfindel stormed out of Elrond's study and headed for his own. He sat at his desk and raked his hands back through his hair. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm his raging temper. He sighed. He never used to be so easily angered, but the last five years had changed that. And it was his fault.

* * *

Lyla stood on the balcony overlooking the outer courtyard and rested her hands on the railing. She sighed deeply. It had been three days since she had arrived back in Rivendell, and she still had not seen Glorfindel. She had begun to wonder if he was ever going to return to Imladris, although she knew that he would eventually have to. However, the information Elhael had told her did not give her much hope that he would return any time in the near future, and she was loathe to the idea of going out to look for him. The last thing she wanted was to encounter him amidst a dozen patrol guards.

She closed her eyes and smiled slightly as the breeze caressed her face and hair. The intoxicatingly sweet scent of Rivendell and the sound of the melodious, melancholy songs of the musicians relieved her tension and caused her body to relax. However, her eyes flew open and her tension returned as the sound of furious hoof beats met her ears. Her eyes widened and her breathing quickened as she recognized Glorfindel. He tossed the reins of his horse to one of the guards and marched towards the palace. She was afraid that he would glance up and see her standing on the balcony, but his gaze never wavered from his course. When he disappeared from sight, Lyla felt the weight on her heart grow even heavier. She stood on the balcony for several moments, thinking about Glorfindel and the scene that was to follow. Her courage began to falter, but she frowned and strengthened her resolve. _I need to talk to him, and it's now or never._

Lyla left the balcony and walked along the maze of pathways and corridors that led to Glorfindel's study. She hoped he would be there, and what Elhael had said concerning his work habits confirmed that he would be. As she entered the hallway that contained Glorfindel's study, something appeared before her that she didn't expect. Glorfindel was walking down the hallway towards her, his eyes downcast. Lyla pressed herself against one of the doorframes of the other studies and watched him. His body was rigid with anger, and his face was harder than she had ever seen it. She thought she heard him mutter something, and the expression on his face told her that it was not of a pleasant nature. Upon entering his study, he slammed the door behind him so hard that she thought she felt its reverberations in the doorway she was hiding in.

She stood against the doorway for a long while, unable to move. Her limbs felt like lead, and she did not think she would ever be able to move from the door. However, her heart told her she had to continue, that she had to face him no matter what the outcome may be. She moved from the doorframe and approached Glorfindel's study. Standing before it, she raised a trembling hand to the door.

* * *

Glorfindel tried to concentrate on the pile of manuscripts and scrolls that lay before him, but he found it nearly impossible to do so. He could not stop thinking of Lyla. She was so heavily on his mind today. _Why can I not stop thinking of her?_ A soft knock at the door interrupted his thoughts, and he scowled. _Who could possibly be foolish enough to disturb me? _He shook his head and returned to his work, determined to ignore them. Another knock sounded, louder and more desperate than the first. He cast a dark glare at the door, hoping that the disturber could somehow feel his anger through the thick wood. Several moments passed in silence, and he thought the person had left, but a third knock informed him otherwise. He growled in anger and frustration.

"Enter!" he snarled.

The door opened slowly, and someone entered, but Glorfindel refused to acknowledge the disturber of his peace. The door closed and the sound of soft footsteps approached his desk. However, Glorfindel was determined to ignore this unwelcome visitor. He buried himself in his task and paid no heed to the person before him.

Lyla stood before Glorfindel, her heart pounding and her breathing rapid. He did not even look up. As she studied his face, she saw the deep hardness and coldness that had settled into his features. _Is there even a trace of the Glorfindel I knew left? _She jumped slightly as he spoke.

"State your business," he said, his voice colder than ice.

The sound of his voice brought back so many painful memories. The hurt she had felt because of him, the hurt that she had tried so desperately tried to forget, came back with a vengeance. Lyla tried to speak, but her voice caught in her throat, and she could not utter a single word. She could see his growing agitation, but her voice still failed her.

"I said—" he stopped as his eyes met hers. The pen fell from his hand and clattered onto the desk. He stared at her, shock and disbelief written on his face. After a long moment of mutual, stunned silence, Glorfindel found his voice.

"Lyla?"

Lyla couldn't speak, but continued to stare at him. The hardness in his face seemed to dissipate somewhat as he looked at her. He rose and moved to embrace her, but she withdrew from him. The pain in his eyes at her withdraw was evident, but she refused to give in. She knew if he touched her she would lose her resolve, and that was something that she couldn't do.

"You have returned," he said.

Her voice returned to her, and as it returned, her anger and hurt grew more powerful. "Yes."

He kicked the floor with his foot, reminding her of a scolded child. "How long will you stay?"

"Rivendell is now my home."

Joy and relief crossed his face, and he smiled at her. "I am very glad to hear that."

Crossing her arms, Lyla glared at him. She wasn't about to give in. She was going to get some answers from him. "Why did you treat me the way you did before I left? Why did you say those things to me?"

He blinked. "I…," his voice trailed off.

Her eyes narrowed. "I want an answer, Glorfindel."

"I should never have treated you that way. I did not mean the things I said."

"You did not answer my question. Stop trying to dodge your way out of this and give me an honest answer."

"I was afraid," he said, refusing to meet her eyes. "I was afraid of losing you to the inevitability of death. In my fear, I neglected to realize that I was losing you anyway."

Lyla sighed. She understood his fear, having had a recent scare with her mother, but that did not erase the hurt he had caused her. "Why did you not tell me, Glorfindel?"

"I did not know how to. I was a fool."

She lowered her eyes, trying to control the tears that threatened to fall. "Do you know how much you hurt me?"

He took her hand and looked at her with mournful eyes. "I am so sorry, Lyla. I am so very sorry."

Lyla pulled her hand away, and he winced. She withdrew further from him and hugged her arms around herself. "I need to be alone. I need time to think."

Glorfindel nodded, but the hurt and desperation in his eyes was evident. "I will be here when you are ready to talk."

Lyla left the study and headed for her room, her emotions in turmoil. She now knew the reason for Glorfindel's actions, but that did not make the hurt they caused any less. She entered her room, her eyes blurry with unshed tears. Collapsing into her chair, she allowed her tears to fall.


	24. Healing

**Chapter XXIV: Healing**

Lyla jerked awake and sat up in bed. She was drenched in perspiration and breathing heavily. Sighing, she rested her head in her hands. She had had the most terrible nightmare concerning Glorfindel, and it was still very fresh in her mind. He had been standing on the edge of a great precipice, fighting some great fire demon. Glorfindel stabbed the beast, but as it fell into the chasm it latched onto Glorfindel and dragged him down with it. She could still feel the pain he felt when he hit the bottom of the abyss; how he did not die instantly, but suffered for several moments in agony. Several tears fell down her cheeks, and she brushed them away. She had a powerful urge to go find Glorfindel and make sure he was all right, but she decided against it. _It was just a dream. Or was it something more? _

Lyla rose from her bed and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. Stepping onto the balcony, she closed her eyes as the cool, night air touched her skin. She walked to the edge of the balcony and rested her hands on the railing. The stars shone brightly against the black velvet sky, and the full moon cast an enchanting glow upon the garden below. She glanced over at Glorfindel's balcony. She wondered if he was still in his study working, or if he had returned to his room to rest. She sighed. _He's probably getting as much rest as I am. _

She removed the blanket from her shoulders and set it on the railing. _What am I going to do? I still love him, but I am afraid to trust him again. _It was true that her mortality was no longer an issue, but Glorfindel didn't know that, and she wasn't ready to tell him. She sighed. She would talk to him again in the morning.

* * *

Glorfindel sat on the edge of his bed and stared out onto the balcony. It was a lovely night, but its beauty had no effect on him. He could only think of Lyla. He was so glad that she had returned, and that she was not going to leave. However, that did not ease the pain that threatened to consume him. It had felt like there was a knife in his heart when she pulled away from him, a knife that still remained deeply imbedded in his soul. But could he blame her? He had hurt her deeply with his cutting words and foolish fears. He would be surprised if she ever forgave him. 

He stepped onto the balcony, but drew back as he saw Lyla walk onto hers. Their rooms were not far apart, so he could see her quite clearly from his balcony. He stood in the shadows and watched her. Her hair was tousled from sleep, and she had a blanket around her shoulders. She shuddered slightly, and the look on her face told him it was not the cool air that made her do so. She was distressed by something, and the pain on her face made his heart ache. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her that everything would be all right. He longed to kiss her tears away and take her full, sensuous mouth with his own. But he knew he could not. He was the cause of her distress, and the last thing he wanted to do was to cause her more pain.

She glanced over at his balcony, and he moved further back into the shadows. However, she did not appear to notice his presence. She removed the blanket from her shoulders, and his heart stopped. She was so beautiful, her thin, white nightgown moving gently in the breeze. He continued to watch her until she returned to her room. He walked back into his room and lay on the bed. _I hope she can forgive me. I do not think I could bear to lose her again._

* * *

Morning came, bringing with it a terrible feeling of uneasiness. Lyla paced her room, trying to work up the nerve to go talk to Glorfindel. She had no idea what she was going to say to him, but her heart told her that she had to talk to him. She left her room and walked down the hall to his. Something inside her told her that he had not gone to his study. She knocked on his door, and barely a second passed before he opened it. He stared at her, hope and desperation shining in his eyes. Lyla entered the room, and he closed the door behind her. They sat down and a long moment of silence passed between them. Glorfindel spoke first. 

"How are you?" he asked.

"Fine. And you?"

"I am well."

Lyla sighed. They were never going to get anywhere like this. She began to speak, but Glorfindel reached out and took her hand. She flinched, and he winced slightly, but he did not let go of her hand. He looked into her eyes, his own filled with sadness and regret.

"I am so sorry, Lyla. I am so sorry for hurting you. I understand that you can never forgive me…." his voice trailed off.

Lyla bowed her head. She hadn't been expecting this. She knew he would apologize, but she wasn't expecting him to be so heartbroken. Her icy resolve began to melt, and she let out a deep breath. She leaned forward and looked into his eyes.

"I do forgive you, Glorfindel."

Hope sprang into his eyes. "You do?"

"Yes. But we cannot return to where we were."

He lowered his head. "I understand."

She reached out and took his hands. "I want to start over."

"Truly?"

Lyla smiled. "Yes. But you have to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me that you will always be honest with me. If something is bothering you, tell me. Do not push me away."

He squeezed her hands. "I promise."

She gave him a gentle kiss, and he lightly ran his fingers through her hair. He put his arms around her, and she sighed. It felt like an enormous weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She knew it would take her a while to completely trust him again, and that she was nowhere near ready to tell him she loved him, but it was a start. She smiled. It was a very good start.

* * *

Lyla walked down the hall to Glorfindel's office, a big smile on her face. She was anxious to see him. For the past several weeks, they had been spending nearly every waking moment together, trying to rekindle their relationship; and as far as she was concerned it was going very well. She sighed. She was beginning to trust him again, but she still wasn't ready to tell him about her new found immortality. She wanted to make sure that he was going to stay with her despite the fact that he thought she was mortal. She knew she was being foolish about the whole thing, but she just couldn't bear the though of being hurt again. Lyla shook her head and brushed the thoughts away. Right now she just wanted to be with Glorfindel, and she didn't want to think about anything else. 

As she neared Glorfindel's office, the door suddenly opened, and Glorfindel pulled her inside. She didn't have a chance to utter a word before he took her mouth in an intense kiss. She slid her arms around him, and he pulled her closer. After a moment, he released her and smiled into her eyes.

"Hello," he whispered.

Lyla smiled. "That was quite a hello."

"I missed you."

She grinned and began to walk further into the study, but Glorfindel had other plans. He caught her waist and growled into her ear. "You cannot leave, my lady."

She turned in his arms and gave him a mischievous smile. "What must I do to obtain my freedom, my lord?"

"A kiss may earn your release."

Lyla sighed. "I do not know if I can manage that."

He pretended to look hurt, and Lyla grinned. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He tightened his arms around her and deepened the kiss. It was not long before they were completely unaware of everything but each other, however, the sound of someone clearing their throat soon snapped them both back to reality.

Glorfindel released Lyla and felt the heat rise into his face as he glanced at the person standing in the open doorway. Elrond was standing there looking at the two of them with an amused smile. Glorfindel glanced at Lyla. Her face was red, and she was staring at the ground.

"I… have to go," she said, and nearly ran out of the room.

After she left, Elrond turned back to him and raised a brow. "I apologize for interrupting," he said with barely contained laughter.

Glorfindel gave him an embarrassed smile. "Did you need something from me?"

Elrond handed him a scroll. "I need you to work on this."

"Of course."

Elrond smiled. "Good day, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel nodded, and Elrond departed. Glorfindel groaned as he heard Elrond's laughter from the hall. He knew Elrond would never let him forget this. He smiled as he thought of Lyla. _It was worth it._

* * *

Lyla walked down the pathway to Elhael and Caleniel's house. She was going for a walk with Caleniel, for Caleniel was desperate to get out of the house. She was very near the end of her term, and Elhael had been worrying over her so much that Caleniel was at the end of her patience. Lyla smiled. They were the cutest couple, and she knew that they would both be wonderful parents. She thought about Glorfindel and smiled. They had been together for over three months now, and their relationship was wonderful. She giggled as the image of Glorfindel bouncing a baby on his knee flashed through her mind. He was different than Elhael was around children. Elhael always seemed at ease around little ones, while Glorfindel was skittish around them. Her mouth curved into a wry smile. She had never really been at ease around children either. 

Lyla knocked on the door of Caleniel's house, but frowned as she received no answer. She tried again, but still received no response. A sense of worry filled her, and she slowly opened the door.

"Caleniel? Are you here?" she called.

A groan came from the back room, and Lyla, filled with concern, ran into the house. As she entered the bedroom, she found Caleniel lying on the bed, red-faced and breathing heavily. Lyla's eyes widened and she ran to Caleniel's side. Caleniel looked up at her with wild, pained eyes.

"The baby is coming!" she rasped.

Fear unlike anything she had ever known filled Lyla as she stared at her friend. "What? Where is Elhael?"

"On the outskirts. He will not be back for hours."

"We need to get you to the healers." She put her arm behind her friend's back. "Let me help you up."

"No! There is no time!"

"Then I will bring a healer here."

Lyla moved to leave, but Caleniel caught her hand. She squeezed it so hard that Lyla thought her hand would break.

"No! Do not leave me, Lyla. I am afraid."

"Caleniel, I—"

"Stay with me. Please."

Caleniel groaned again, and Lyla felt panic shoot through her. _I don't know anything about delivering a baby! What am I going to do?_ The thought that she should boil water crossed her mind, but she frowned. _This isn't Little House on the Prairie!_ Lyla took a deep breath and tried to calm her racing heart. _Calm down, Lyla. You can do this. _She knelt beside Caleniel and stroked her forehead.

"Breathe, Caleniel. You have got to breathe."

* * *

Glorfindel left his study and headed for the stables. He was supposed to meet Lyla for a ride. They were going to go watch the sunset together. _I hope she has returned from her walk with Caleniel._ He walked past Elhael's home, and as he did, Lyla stepped onto the balcony. Her face was filled with worry, and when she saw him, a mixture of relief and desperation entered her features. 

"Glorfindel!"

"What is it? What is wrong?"

"It is Caleniel. She has gone into labor. Please go get a healer and then go find Elhael. He is on the outskirts of the city. And hurry!"

As she hurried back inside, Glorfindel ran to the healers. He sent the first one he saw to Elhael's home, and he went after Elhael. Urging Asfaloth on, he searched the outskirts of the city, finally coming upon Elhael after an hour of frantic searching.

"Elhael, you must return to Imladris. Caleniel has gone into labor."

Elhael's face filled with panic and desperate concern. "What? Is she all right?"

"Lyla is with her, and I sent a healer to your home before I came looking for you."

Elhael mounted his horse, and the two of them raced back to Imladris. Bursting in the door of his house, Elhael ran into the bedroom, leaving Glorfindel in the main room. Glorfindel heard voices coming from the bedroom, and soon Lyla entered the main room. Glorfindel looked at her with concern. She was pale and looked absolutely terrified. When she saw him, she ran into his arms. Glorfindel stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I was so afraid, Glorfindel. I called for help several times, but no one came. I tried to go get a healer myself, but Caleniel was so afraid, and she begged me to stay with her. If you had not come by, I do not know what would have happened."

Glorfindel gently rubbed her back. "I am certain you were a great help to her."

"But there was only so much I could do. She was breached. If the healer had not arrived, Caleniel and the baby both could have died."

Glorfindel led her over to the couch and pulled her down beside him. He tipped her chin and looked into her eyes. "If you were not here, she would have been all alone."

She lay down beside him and rested her head in his lap. He stroked her hair and tried to ease her worry. "Everything will be all right, dearest," he whispered.

Lyla tensed and tightened her hand on Glorfindel's knee as Caleniel's cries echoed from the bedroom. "I wish she would deliver that baby. She has been at this for hours, and I know she is in horrible pain."

Glorfindel began to say something, but his voice caught in his throat as a baby's cry was heard from the bedroom. Lyla sat up and sighed in relief. After a moment, Elhael came out holding a small bundle in his arms. Lyla jumped to her feet and hurried over to him. He grinned and showed her the tiny baby.

"This is our son, Gilorn," he said.

Lyla smiled. "He is beautiful, Elhael." She looked at him with concern. "Is Caleniel all right?"

"Yes. Thanks to you."

"I did not do anything, Elhael."

"Yes you did. The healer said if you had not kept her calm and helped her, she would not have survived. Thank you."

He put an arm around her and hugged her. He glanced over at Glorfindel and smiled. "Thank you also, Glorfindel. You brought both the healer and me to my wife."

Glorfindel smiled. "Of course, Elhael. Congratulations."

Elhael turned to Lyla. "Would you like to hold him?"

Lyla's eyes widened. "What? Me? I have never held a baby before."

He smiled and handed her the baby. "Now is the perfect time."

Lyla took the baby, her heart racing. Feelings of delight and pure terror ran through her at the same time. The baby clutched her finger in his tiny hand, and Lyla smiled. "Hello, little one. Welcome to the world."

**

* * *

Author's Note:** I am so sorry for my long absence! College has just been horrible, and when you have to write 14 papers (no joke) in 3 weeks, there is little time for working on stories. I promise more frequent updates now, and I want to thank all of my wonderful reviewers. You guys are great! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review! 


	25. Revelation

**Chapter XXV: Revelation**

Lyla browsed through the shelves of books in the library, her eyes searching for just the right one. She was learning a new language, the language of Rohan, and she needed another book written in the language, for she had exhausted all of the ones that Elhael had given her. She smiled. She had such a hunger for knowledge of new worlds and languages; so giving her a book was like giving a meal to a starving man. It would be devoured in a minute.

Lyla ran her fingers over the titles and stopped at one that read: _Tales of Rohan_. She picked it up and flipped through the pages. It looked interesting enoughTaking the book, she headed for the tables. She began reading, but her mind quickly wandered away from the land of Rohan and over to her relationship with Glorfindel. She still had not told him about her immortality. In fact, the only person who knew about it was Elrond, and she had no intention of telling anyone else about it until after she told Glorfindel. She sighed. She hated it, but she was afraid of telling him about her immortality. She was still uncertain of how he felt about her, and she was afraid of telling him without knowing what his feelings were. _What am I going to do? Can't I ever just have a normal relationship? _

Two hands covered her eyes, and she jumped. She heard the soft laughter of her assailant, and her mouth curved into a wry smile. She reached up and touched his hands.

"Who could it be?" Lyla asked. "A troll, perhaps?"

Elhael snatched his hands away and sat down beside her. "Very funny."

She grinned at him. "How is the baby? I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"He is wonderful. He is a month old today."

Lyla's eyes widened. "Has it been that long already?"

"It is hard to believe that he was not here a month ago. Sometimes, I watch him as he sleeps and wonder if he is a dream."

She smiled and patted his hand. "You are a wonderful father, Elhael."

"Thank you." He picked up the book she was reading and glanced through it. "A new book? Have you already finished all the ones I gave you?"

"Of course. Books do not stand a chance against me."

"Do you want to return to our lessons? You are still teaching me Latin, and I must admit that it is one of the more difficult languages I have learned."

Lyla sighed. "Perhaps later. I do not really feel like it right now."

He frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I am just tired."

He studied her eyes and shook his head. "That is not true, Lyla." He touched her shoulder. "What is troubling you?"

She looked into his eyes and sighed. _He is my best friend. Perhaps he can give me some advice._ "Yes, something is bothering me. It is about Glorfindel and me."

"Are you two quarreling?"

"No, it is nothing like that. There is something I have been keeping from him. Something I know I should tell him, but I just cannot bring myself to do it."

"What makes you hesitate?"

"I do not know. I suppose I am a little afraid of telling him because I do not know how he will react. It is something that will significantly change our relationship, and I am afraid he will be furious with me for not telling him."

Elhael squeezed her hand. "If he truly loves you, he will understand."

Lyla felt the heat rise into her face. "He has never told me he loves me."

"Have you ever told him?"

"No. You know me, Elhael. I have a very difficult time saying how I feel."

"I know. But you should tell him. Everyone else knows that you two are in love with each other."

She laughed softly. "Perhaps. However, I think I should wait to tell him that until after I tell him this other information."

Elhael took her hands and looked into her eyes. "Do not be afraid. He will understand no matter what it is."

"I hope so."

"He will."

Lyla sighed. She knew she had to tell Glorfindel about her immortality. She would tell him tonight during their moonlight stroll through the gardens. _I hope Elhael is right. I hope Glorfindel does understand why I kept it from him._

* * *

Night fell, bringing with it a sense of hope and anxiety. Lyla walked to the gardens, her heart in her throat. Now was the time. She was going to tell Glorfindel everything, no matter what happened. Her heart leapt as she saw him standing near a fountain. Pausing for a moment, she watched him. The moonlight shone down upon him, making him glow with Elven light. He was so handsome, his golden hair blowing gently around him in the night breeze. He turned and smiled as he saw her watching him. He walked over to her and gave her a gentle kiss. 

"Hello, my sweet," he said.

She gave him a shaky smile. "Hello."

He took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. They began walking through the gardens in silence. Lyla paused for a moment before her favorite statue. The young lovers reminded her so much of herself and Glorfindel. The woman's body was turned slightly, as if she was preparing to leave, but her eyes never left the face of her lover. The man had caught her hand to stop her from leaving, and he looked on the maiden with eyes that burned with love and desire. The maiden's eyes contained the same love, but there was also fear as well. It was as if she was afraid of the intensity of her feelings and of what would happen if she surrendered to them. Yet, her body language and eyes radiated with a desire to surrender to those feelings. Lyla snapped out of her reverie as Glorfindel spoke.

"You are quiet tonight," he said.

"I have a lot on my mind."

"Is something wrong?"

She squeezed his hand. "No."

He pulled her toward him and put his arms around her. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

He led her along a secluded stone path and up a small flight of stairs. Lyla frowned. She was unfamiliar with this area. _Where is he taking me? _At the top of the stairs was a small balcony, and as she stepped onto it, Lyla could not help but gasp at the beauty before her. The balcony itself was beautiful: ivy had curled around the pillars and railing and roses were everywhere. However, the most striking thing was the view. The moon and stars were so clear and large, and the view extended for miles into the countryside surrounding Rivendell.

"This is beautiful, Glorfindel. I cannot believe I never knew about this place."

He smiled. "Not many do."

Lyla rested her hands on the rail and smiled as she felt Glorfindel put his arms around her. She placed her hands over his and leaned back against him. For a long while, they stood in silence, staring out across the countryside. Lyla sighed as she thought about what she had to tell him. _Well, it's now or never._ Glorfindel tightened his arms around her waist, distracting her.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

Lyla froze. Had she heard him right? She turned in his arms and looked into his eyes. "What did you say?"

He ran his knuckles along her cheek. "I love you."

Lyla's heart pounded so hard she thought it would burst. She wanted to kiss him and tell him how much she loved him too, but she knew she had something else to say first. "I have to tell you something."

She moved from his arms and led him over to a small stone bench. She took his hands in her own and sighed. He looked absolutely terrified. "Glorfindel, something has changed. While I was at my home, I learned some things. Some things that significantly changed my life and future. The most important thing I learned was that Celin was my great-great grandfather."

Glorfindel's eyes filled with surprise. "Celin? Elrond's scribe?"

Lyla nodded. "When I returned to Rivendell, I told Elrond of this, and he confirmed my suspicions that my Elven ancestry is the reason I was able to use the spell books. While I was in Elrond's study, I also performed one of the spells in the smaller book. This spell caused a rather significant change in me."

"What change?" he asked, his voice filled with fear.

"It granted me immortality." Glorfindel's eyes grew huge, and Lyla plunged ahead. "I am sorry I did not tell you sooner. I was just so terrified of being hurt again, and I could not bring myself to tell you without knowing that you loved me, despite the fact that you thought I was mortal. I am sorry I did not trust you."

Glorfindel stared at her in shock. He could not believe all she had just told him. She was part Elven, and now she was immortal! _I will never lose her now. We can be together forever. _He was slightly hurt that she had kept this from him, but he understood why she did. He had driven her away because of his fear, so it was completely understandable that she would want to protect herself from further pain. He looked into her eyes, and his heart nearly broke. Her eyes were brimming with tears, and she looked terrified. He touched her cheek and gave her a gentle smile.

"I did not give you much reason to trust me." She lowered her head, but he tipped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I love you, and this news has made me very happy. Now, we will never be parted."

She began to cry, and he pulled her into his arms. He stroked her hair and rocked her gently. "It is all right, my love. There is no need to cry."

"I love you, Glorfindel," she whispered. She looked up at him. "I love you so much."

He smiled and brushed her tears away. "I was hoping you would say that."

She laughed, and he kissed her. They spent the remainder of the night on the balcony wrapped in each other's arms. When morning came, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled. It was a new day, and they were happy and in love.

* * *

Lyla opened the gate to Sirdhail's stall and patted the horse's neck. She was going to meet Glorfindel at the lake for a picnic. She had wanted to ride together with him to the lake, but he had insisted on riding ahead. He had been acting strange all morning, casting nervous glares at her and nearly jumping out of his skin whenever she touched him. Yet, the look that had been in his eyes was odder than anything. His eyes had shone with a mischievous, nervous desperation, and it made her suspicious. _He's up to something._

Lyla mounted Sirdhail and headed for the lake. It was a short distance, and when she arrived, she saw Asfaloth grazing in a nearby meadow. Glorfindel was nowhere to be found. She let Sirdhail loose, and the mare immediately ran over to Asfaloth. The stallion nudged her, and Lyla shook her head. _My horse has found her beloved, but mine has disappeared. _She leaned back against an enormous oak tree and sighed. Her eyes scanned the trees and surrounding meadow, but there was no trace of Glorfindel. _Where is he? He's been acting strange all morning, and now he has disappeared. _Suddenly, a hand holding a rose came from around the tree. Lyla jumped and sucked in her breath so hard that she nearly choked. Glorfindel came out from behind the tree and smiled at her.

"Hello, my love," he said.

She glared at him in mock annoyance. "You scared me half to death, you sneaky Elf."

He grinned at her and shrugged. "I apologize."

"Sure you do."

Lyla began to walk away, but Glorfindel caught her and pinned her gently against the tree. "Where do you think you are going?" he asked.

He kissed her before she had a chance to answer. After a moment, she forgot what he had asked her, for she was so deeply involved in the kiss. He released her and smiled. "Are you going to answer me?"

She frowned slightly. "What was the question?"

Laughing, he took her hand and led her over to the bank. They sat on the edge, and Lyla smiled. "This is really nice, Glorfindel. It's nice to come out here and be alone." She moved closer and looked up at him. She frowned. His light, playful mood had fallen away, and the quiet nervousness from this morning had returned.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Because you suddenly got very quiet, and you seem rather nervous."

"I was just thinking."

She raised a brow at him. "About?"

He looked at her. "About how much I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too. However, that still doesn't explain your odd mood. Does loving me make you nervous?"

"Of course not! But asking you to marry me does."

Lyla's eyes grew huge, and her heart stopped. "What did you say?"

Glorfindel stared at her, as if just realizing what he had said. "I…." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "It was not supposed to happen like this. I wanted it to be special."

"Ask me again, Glorfindel."

He looked into her eyes for a moment before his mouth curved into a small smile. "Will you marry me, Lyla? Will you be my wife?"

She smiled, her heart fluttering. "Yes, I will."

He grinned and kissed her. Lyla wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his chest. He rested his cheek on the top of her head and sighed.

"I love you so much, Lyla. You have made me so happy, and I cannot wait until we are wed."

She smiled up at him. "I love you too, and I cannot wait either. So, when do you want to tie the knot?"

He frowned in confusion. "What?"

She giggled. "When do you want to get married?"

"Two weeks."

Her eyes widened. "Two weeks! You Elves do not waste any time."

"Is that too soon?"

She laughed. "No. Two weeks sounds perfect to me."

He smiled, and they lay back on the grassy bank. Lyla laid her head on his chest and breathed in his heady, earthy scent. She grinned. She couldn't believe it, but she was getting married in two weeks to the one she loved. She was nervous and excited, and she knew only two things for certain: she was hopelessly in love with Glorfindel, and she had a lot of planning to do.


	26. Wedding

**Chapter XXVI: Wedding**

Lyla walked through the gardens, her mind in turmoil. It was two days before the wedding, and she was a nervous wreck. The planning had been very stressful, that was for certain, but that was not what was troubling her. She had been plagued by paranoia for the past several days, and it only worsened as the wedding drew closer. She knew that she loved Glorfindel and that she wanted to marry him; however, memories from her previous wedding had been flashing through her mind, consuming her thoughts. Deep down, she knew that Glorfindel would never do what Jared had done to her, yet she still could not shake the fear. She paused before the statue of the lovers and sighed. _I have got to calm down and stop doing this to myself. Glorfindel is nothing like Jared and I know that. But why can't I shake this fear?_ A gentle hand touched her shoulder, and she jumped. Spinning around, she saw Elhael looking at her, a strange mixture of amusement and concern written in his features. She glared at him.

"Do not ever scare me like that again, Elhael!" she snapped.

His eyes widened and he flinched. "I am sorry."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the statue. She could feel his eyes on her, and she sighed.

"Lyla, are you all right?" he asked.

She raked her hand through her hair and turned to face him again. "I am sorry. I did not mean to be cruel. Please forgive me."

He gave her a gentle smile. "Of course. But what is bothering you? Are you nervous about the wedding?"

"Nervous, anxious, terrified."

"I felt the same way when Caleniel and I were married. But I was unbelievably excited as well." He looked at Lyla and frowned. "Are you not excited?"

She sighed. "I love Glorfindel, Elhael, and I want nothing more than to marry him. But I am afraid. Not of being married, but…," her voice trailed off. "I cannot explain it."

He squeezed her hand. "Try. Maybe I can help ease you fears."

"Memories of my previous wedding have been weighing heavily on my mind the past few days. I guess I am afraid of it happening again."

Elhael frowned. "Glorfindel loves you, Lyla. He would never do anything like that."

"I know! My heart knows that he would never do that, but my mind refuses to accept it."

He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Listen to your heart, Lyla. Glorfindel loves you, and he will never love anyone but you. I have never seen him as happy as he has been the past few days."

She lowered her eyes. "I know."

He tipped her chin. "Forget the past. Trust in the love that you two share. You were meant to be together."

She smiled at him. "Thanks for the pep talk."

"The what?"

She laughed. "An English phrase. It means thanks for encouraging me."

"I am here any time you need me." He put his arm around her shoulder. "Come. Caleniel has been frantically searching for you. Something about a dress."

Lyla grinned. "Lead the way."

They left the gardens and headed for Elhael's home. She looked at him and smiled. He was such a good friend, and he had managed to ease her fears somewhat. However, she knew she wouldn't be completely at ease until she had the ring on her finger, and she and Glorfindel had said, "I do."

* * *

Lyla lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was the night before the wedding, and she found it impossible to sleep. She had barely seen Glorfindel the past few days, and that was making her even more nervous than the wedding was. _I hope he hasn't changed his mind. _She sat up as someone knocked softly on her door. Opening the door, she found Glorfindel standing there, a sweet smile on his face. She moved aside, and he entered the room. She slowly closed the door and took a deep breath before she turned around to face him. He ran his knuckles down her cheek.

"I have missed you. It feels like I have not seen you in days," he said.

She put her hand over his. "I know. I was just thinking the same thing."

"I am sorry for the late hour, but I had to see you." His mouth curved into a mischievous smile. "Tomorrow night we will be married."

He moved to kiss her, but Lyla pulled away. He frowned. "What is wrong?"

Lyla sighed and walked toward the balcony. "Are you sure you want to marry me? Are you sure you have not changed your mind?"

He caught her arm and turned her around to face him. "What? How can you ask me that?"

She winced at the hurt in his eyes and turned her face away. "I… I just want to make sure you have not changed your mind."

"Lyla, look at me." She turned her face back to him, but refused to meet his eyes. He tipped her chin. "Look at me." She raised her eyes to his and winced again.

He tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear and ran his hand along her cheek. "I love you and I want nothing more than to marry you tomorrow. Why would you think otherwise? Do you doubt my love for you?"

She disentangled herself from his arms and sat on the edge of her bed. He sat beside her and took her hand. She sighed. "No, Glorfindel. I do not doubt your love."

"Then why did you ask me if I had changed my mind?"

"I am sorry. I am just… afraid. My last wedding did not exactly turn out well."

He sighed and took both of her hands in his. "Lyla, I love you more than anything, and I would never do anything to betray you. I know that you were hurt, but I would never do that to you. I could never leave you."

She gave him a faint smile. "I know, but I just needed to hear it. I love you."

He kissed her, and she sighed against him. Her worries and fears began to slip away as she responded to him. Her mind began to cloud with pleasure, but the realization that they were sitting in a rather dangerous location hit her like a bucket of cold water. She gently pulled away and smiled impishly at his disappointed expression.

"Easy there, Casanova. We are not married yet."

His eyes filled with confusion. "Who?"

She laughed and stood to her feet. "I think we both need to get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

He smiled and followed her to the door. "Do you want to meet for breakfast in the morning, dearest?"

She laughed and shook her head. "No. We cannot see each other until the wedding."

"Why?"

"It is bad luck."

He sighed. "If you insist, love."

She laughed and gave him a gentle kiss. He dug his fingers into her hair and pulled her closer to him. Her senses began to swim again, but she managed to pull away while she still could. She smiled.

"Good night, my love."

"Until tomorrow, dearest." He kissed her again, but she gently pushed him away. She gave him a light push toward the door and laughed. "Out!"

He grinned. "I love you."

"And I love you. Now, go away!" she teased.

He laughed and left the room. She closed the door behind him and flopped onto her bed. She sighed and grinned. _Tomorrow I will be Mrs. Lyla…_ She froze and began to giggle as she realized that Elves did not have last names. _Oh well. Who needs a last name anyway? _

* * *

"Lyla, will you hold still! You are making it nearly impossible for me to weave these flowers into your hair," Caleniel said in exasperation.

Lyla grinned. "I am sorry, Caleniel. I am too excited and too nervous to hold still."

Caleniel laughed softly. "This brings back memories of my own wedding."

"I wish I had been there. What was it like?"

"Small, simple, and beautiful. Exactly what Elhael and I wanted. Neither of us wanted anything large or elaborate."

"I know what you mean."

Caleniel weaved the last flower into Lyla's hair and smiled. "You are finished."

"Can I see myself now?" Lyla asked, her mouth curving into a wry smile. Caleniel had forbidden her to go anywhere near a mirror until she was completely ready.

"Yes."

Lyla rose and slowly approached the elegant, floor-length mirror in the corner of the room. She stood before it and smiled at her reflection. She looked exactly like she had always dreamed she would look at her wedding. Her dress was white and fashioned in a simple, yet elegant design. Her hair was partially pulled back and had niphredil flowers weaved throughout. She sighed. Her dress and hairstyle from her previous wedding had been far more fancy and elaborate, mainly because that was what Jared had wanted. He had always been so much flashier than she had ever been. But now, as she looked in the mirror, she felt like herself instead of what someone wanted her to be. She lightly touched her hair and smiled at Caleniel.

"Thank you, Caleniel. It looks wonderful."

"You look beautiful," Caleniel said.

Lyla hugged her friend. "Thank you for all you help. I could have never gotten this wedding together in two weeks without you."

"Of course you would not have. You were so distressed that I was forced to take pity on your plight."

Lyla laughed. "Very funny. But, very true."

Caleniel gasped. "Lyla, I forgot your bouquet." She patted Lyla's hand. "You wait here. I will be right back."

Lyla's stomach lurched as Caleniel said this. This was exactly what happened the last time, right before she had seen Jared and Rachel. She shook her head and took a deep breath, trying to force herself to calm down. _Glorfindel is not Jared. He loves me and he would never do anything like that._ She watched Caleniel as she neared the doorway, but a soft knock caused Caleniel to freeze and Lyla to jump. Caleniel cracked open the door and peered outside. Smiling, she opened the door so the stranger could enter. Lyla smiled as she saw Elhael's familiar, beloved face. He looked her up and down, grinned, and handed her a bouquet of niphredil and elanor.

"You look beautiful, Lyla," he said.

She smiled at him. "Thanks. How is Glorfindel doing?"

Elhael's mouth broke into a huge grin. "When I left him, he was so nervous that he was pacing the floor. I tried to say something to calm his nerves, but I do not believe he heard me. He also had turned this rather delightful shade of green."

Lyla laughed. "The poor, sweet Elf."

"Are you implying that you are not nervous?" Elhael asked.

Lyla looked down at her trembling hands and gave Elhael a sheepish smile. "Not at all. I am a rock."

Caleniel and Elhael stared at her for a moment before they all began to laugh. Caleniel patted her shoulder and smiled. "I am going to go see if I can ease poor Glorfindel's nerves." She glanced at Elhael. "See if you can do the same for this rock, my love."

"I shall try, my dear."

As Caleniel left, Elhael turned to Lyla and took her hands in his. "It is almost time, Lyla. Are you ready?"

Lyla gave him a shaky smile. "I am terrified, but I am ready."

He smiled. "You and Glorfindel will be happy; as happy as Caleniel and I are."

"I know." She looked into his eyes. "You know I love you, Elhael. You are my brother."

"And I love you, my dear sister."

Lyla kissed his cheek and hugged him. After a moment, they drew back and looked at each other. Elhael smiled. "It is time." He offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

Lyla linked her arm with his, and they headed for the gardens, where Glorfindel and her new life were waiting.

* * *

As Lyla walked toward the front of the gardens, all she could see was Glorfindel. He looked devastatingly handsome, clad in white, gold-trimmed robes and with his hair hanging loose. He looked at her with such love and awe, and she could do nothing but look at him the same way in return. He took her hands as she reached the front, and her heart fluttered as he whispered "I love you."

The rest of the ceremony was a sweet blur. She vaguely remembered exchanging small gold bands with Glorfindel, and she definitely remembered kissing him at the end, but everything else was hazy. As they walked arm in arm to their wedding celebration, Glorfindel leaned down, a mischievous glint in his eye, and whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful, my beloved wife. Must we attend the celebration?"

Lyla grinned and slapped his arm. "Of course we must attend the celebration, you naughty Elf."

He laughed. "Very well. But I will not refrain from saying that I hope it is a short celebration."

She giggled. "Are you always going to be like this?"

"I am afraid so. But now you cannot escape me."

"I have no intention of escaping, dear husband."

They both laughed and continued on to their reception. As the line of well-wishers continued to grow, Lyla glanced at Glorfindel and was forced to stifle a laugh. The look on his face and the way he kept squeezing her hand made her realize that he wished this line was much shorter. She grinned as she realized that she wished the same thing.

* * *

Several hours later, after all the gifts had been given and all the well-wishing had been done, Lyla and Glorfindel walked hand-in-hand back to their room. Lyla entered the room and smiled as she heard the door shut and lock behind her. She turned and faced her husband who was looking at her with love-filled eyes. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you," he said, reaching up to loosen her hair.

The flowers from her hair scattered on the floor behind her. She smiled. "And I love you."

He kissed her, and when her mind finally cleared, she found herself fiddling with the ties on his shirt. He grinned at her, but his look quickly turned serious. He looked into her eyes, his own shining with all the love he felt for her.

"Are you happy, my love?" he asked.

She smiled and gently brushed her lips against his. "Yes. I have never been happier. Are you happy?"

"Oh, yes."

He kissed her again, and her heartbeat quickened as she felt him slowly unlacing the back of her dress. He paused for a moment, looking down at her with desperate, questioning eyes. She smiled and brought her lips to his.

Soon, all they knew was each other. As the sun rose, gracing the world with a new day, the lovers slept, gently entangled in each other's loving arms.


	27. Concerns and Surprises

**Chapter XXVII: Concerns and Surprises**

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all of your great reviews! I am glad you all are enjoying the story. A little clarification for the previous chapter: Lyla was never previously married. However, she was engaged to Jared, and on the day of her wedding she found her fiancee and his ex-girlfriend in a rather compromising situation. There is a further explanation in Chapter 9. Here is the next chapter, and please review!

* * *

Lyla stuffed her belt in her pack with the rest of her belongings. They would be leaving for Valinor at the end of the week, and Lyla had been packing for what seemed like days. Of course, the fact that many of the items she packed brought back many memories slowed her down rather significantly. Everything had some sort of sentimental connection. 

Lyla picked up the picture of her parents from the table and smiled. The picture had faded from age, but her parents were still visible. She sighed. Although she was terribly happy in Rivendell, a part of her would always miss her old life. However, she did not regret her choice, for it was the best decision she had ever made. Smiling, she fingered the small gold band on her finger and thought of her beloved husband. Had it really been almost three thousand years since they had been married? She remembered it like it was yesterday. Through all these years, their love and passion for each other had never waned; rather, it had grown stronger with each passing day. She began thinking of the night last month when he had proven just how strong his love was for her….

* * *

Lyla snuggled closer to Glorfindel until his hard, muscular chest was pressed firmly against her back. He tightened his arm around her waist and kissed her neck. Closing her eyes, she sighed. She loved it when they cuddled like this in the aftermath of passion. However, even though the feeling of his body against hers was very distracting, she could not push the troubling thoughts from her mind. 

"Glorfindel?" she asked.

He kissed her ear. "Yes, my love?"

She was silent for a moment. "Will they let me enter Valinor?"

"What? Why would you ask such a thing?"

Lyla pulled away slightly. "I am not an Elf, Glorfindel. I may be immortal, but I am a human through and through."

He turned her onto her back and looked into her eyes. "That matters not."

She tried to turn away from him, but he gently pinned her down to prevent her from escaping. She sighed. "I have not performed any great deeds. I have not saved the world like Frodo has, or done anything else of any significance. I am just a human. Why should I be allowed to enter Valinor?"

He touched her face. "You may not have saved the world, my love, but you are important to many people. You have helped many. Where would Caleniel and Elhael be if not for your help? They would probably still be barely speaking to one another. But because of your influence, they are married and have a son who is married to our daughter. Is that not significant?"

"Glorfindel—"

"And furthermore, you are my wife. The Valar will not separate us."

She sighed. "But what if they do?"

"Then I will not enter Valinor. Wherever you go, I will go. I could not bear to be separated from you, beloved."

Alarm shot through her. "You must enter Valinor. What of Meredith? What of your friends? What of your people?"

He touched her hair. "Meredith will be fine. She has a husband who loves her, and she would not want me to leave you. My friends are your friends, and they would support my decision. And our people would understand as well. They would be very angered if you were forbidden entrance. You are one of us, and you are part of me. I love you, and I could never leave you."

He pulled her into his arms, and she sighed. "You are mad, Glorfindel, to even consider giving up paradise because of me."

He laughed softly. "Being married to you for nearly three thousand years has made me so."

She pulled away and looked down at him, a smile on her face. "And I love you for it."

He pulled her head down and kissed her. Several hours later, when they finally rested, Lyla found herself thinking of Valinor once again. Glorfindel had allayed her fears about Valinor somewhat, but she still found herself thinking that the Valar might take one look at her and bar the gates in her face.

* * *

Lyla sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. Her mouth curved into a half smile. She still could not believe that her husband was crazy enough to give up paradise if necessary just so he could be with her. This very thing showed his love for her more than anything else. Of course, there was more than just love involved in his choice. There was the fierce protectiveness he always treated her with as well. She smiled as she remembered one of his most memorable displays of protectiveness….

* * *

Lyla stirred as she felt Glorfindel rise from the bed. She groggily opened one eye and peered at him. Normally, she would have enjoyed watching him walk around the room in his birthday suit, but the nausea that had suddenly come upon her was, unfortunately, far more distracting. She sat up slowly and put her hand to her forehead. She took a few deep breaths and jumped slightly as she felt Glorfindel's hand on her shoulder. She looked up into his concern filled eyes. 

"Are you all right, beloved?" he asked.

She stood shakily to her feet. "I am fine. Just a little tired."

"You are certain?"

She nodded. "Yes. I think I just need a little fresh air."

Lyla picked up her thin, blue robe from the bed and slipped it on. Walking onto the balcony, she inhaled deeply, hoping that the fresh morning air would calm her stomach. However, her nausea only increased, and she was forced to run to the bathroom. When she was finished, she slowly rose, her arms and legs trembling, and reentered the bedroom. A very worried Glorfindel met her at the door. He gently put his hands on her shoulders.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, love. I am fine."

"You are not fine. You are ill."

"Glorfindel, darling, it is just a little flu bug."

He frowned in confusion. "What is a 'flu bug'?"

She smiled. "It is just a small illness. Nothing to worry about."

"But you are ill. You need to go to the healers."

"I do not need to go to the healers. I am a human, Glorfindel. Humans get sick. It is just the way it is."

"But you have not been ill since you, Elhael, and I went to Minas Tirith twenty years ago."

"I know. My immortality has definitely reduced my susceptibility to illness, but it obviously has not destroyed it entirely." She lightly tapped his arm. "There is no need to worry. A little rest and I will be just fine."

He stared deeply into her eyes. "Do you promise me that you will stay in this room and rest the entire day?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"And do you promise that if you are not improved by tomorrow you will go to the healers?"

Lyla sighed. "I hate going to the healers, Glorfindel. Besides, I already feel better."

He stared at her more intensely. "Promise me."

"Oh, very well. I promise."

He smiled. "Good. Now let me help you into bed."

He led her over to the bed and tucked the covers in around her. He kissed her forehead and lightly brushed the hair away from her face.

"I have to meet with Elrond and Erestor this morning, dearest. I will not be gone very long."

Lyla nodded, and Glorfindel quickly dressed. He opened the door and turned back to her. "Make sure you rest, Lyla. I expect to see you in this room when I get back."

She stifled a laugh. His sternness was adorable. "Yes, my lord."

He gave her a wry smile. "I love you."

"And I love you."

"Now, go to sleep."

He left the room, and Lyla snuggled down under the covers. She felt significantly better already, but she was not opposed to having a lazy day at home.

* * *

The following morning, Lyla woke up feeling even worse than before. She had felt fine yesterday afternoon and evening, but this morning was a different story. She opened her eyes and sighed. It wasn't even dawn yet. She glanced over at Glorfindel. He was still asleep, and she didn't want to wake him. However, her nausea worsened by the minute, and soon she had no choice but to head for the bathroom. Afterwards, she quietly left the bathroom, hoping by some miracle that she had not awakened Glorfindel. However, she was not that lucky, and she jumped slightly as she saw him sitting on the edge of the bed watching her. 

"I am fine, Glorfindel."

He rose and began to dress. "No, you are not. I am taking you to the healers."

"There is no reason to. I am just a little sick."

"Do not argue with me, Lyla."

She gave him a withering look, the same look she used to give her students when she was trying to get them to cooperate. However, he was unaffected, and he returned her glare with a fiercely determined look of his own.

"Come. I will help you dress," he said.

She frowned. He was starting to make her angry. "I am perfectly capable of dressing myself, and I am also quite capable of deciding when I need to go to the healers. And now is not one of those times."

"Why must you always be so stubborn? You are willing to sacrifice your health just so you can get what you want." He walked closer to her, his eyes glittering in the darkness. "You are going to the healers, Lyla, whether you want to or not. I will pick you up and carry you there if need be."

She glared at him. "Glorfindel—"

"Do not argue with me further. As I said, I will carry you to the healers if you force me to do so."

"Fine!" she said through clenched teeth. She stalked over to the wardrobe and pulled on a loose-fitting green dress. They left the room, and Glorfindel clamped his hand on her elbow. She scowled at him.

"Do you think I am going to run away?" she asked.

He sighed and loosened his grip. "Please do not be angry with me, Lyla. I only want you to be well."

"I am a big girl, Glorfindel. I have been taking care of myself for a long time."

"But I am your husband, and I want to take care of you. We have been married for nearly fifteen years, and you still refuse to let me take care of you."

"I am used to taking care of myself."

"I realize that, dearest, but I want us to take care of each other. I want you to need me as much as I need you."

Lyla sighed. "I am sorry, my love. I did not intend to make you feel like I do not need you. I do not know what I would do without you. I will go to the healers if it will ease your worry."

"It will. And you were going even if you refused."

She smiled. "Yes, dear."

He took her hand and slowly led her to the healers' ward. When they arrived, Alphiel, a healer, met them at the door. She smiled at them.

"Lord Glorfindel, Lady Lyla, how may I be of assistance?" she asked.

Glorfindel put his arm around Lyla. "Lyla has been ill since yesterday."

Concern filled the young elleth's eyes. "What is wrong, my lady?"

"It is nothing," Lyla mumbled. "My stomach is a little upset."

Alphiel gave her a gentle smile. "Come with me. We will have you feeling better very soon." She glanced at Glorfindel. "Wait here, my lord. We will not be long."

Glorfindel did not look pleased, but he took a seat as Lyla and Alphiel left the room. Alphiel led Lyla into a small chamber and helped her onto a small bed in the middle of the room. Alphiel stood beside her and smiled. "Will you describe how you feel to me?" she asked.

Lyla described her symptoms, but her heart jumped as a small frown crossed Alphiel's face. "What is wrong, Alphiel?"

"Your symptoms are unusual. Let me help you lay back so I can examine you more thoroughly."

Lyla's heart pounded the entire time Alphiel was examining her. _What if something is really wrong?_ However, when she was finished, Alphiel was no longer frowning; she was smiling.

"What is it, Alphiel? Why are you looking at me like that? What did you find?"

"There is nothing wrong, Lady Lyla."

"Then why have I been ill?"

Alphiel beamed at her. "Because you are with child, and expectant mothers frequently experience illness in the morning."

Lyla stared at Alphiel, frozen with shock. It was a moment before she regained the use of her voice. "Pregnant?" Lyla stammered. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, my lady."

"When?"

"You are three months along, and you are both very healthy."

"How did this happen?" Lyla whispered.

Alphiel frowned. "How, my lady?"

"I know how it happened. I am just shocked that it happened."

Alphiel smiled. "What a lovely surprise for you and Lord Glorfindel. I will go fetch him, so you can tell him this joyous news."

When Alphiel left the room, Lyla groaned. _A baby? I don't know if I'm ready for a baby. I never thought of myself as the motherly type._ She sighed. _It doesn't matter if I'm ready or not. It's a little late for that._ She glanced up as Glorfindel came in, a confused, worried look on his face. He sat beside her on the bed and took her hand.

"What is wrong, Lyla? What did Alphiel say?"

"Nothing is wrong. However, things are definitely different, and I do not know how to feel about it." She looked into his eyes. "Glorfindel… I am pregnant."

His eyes widened and filled with a thousand different emotions. He was as stunned as Lyla was and it took him just as long to find his voice. He stared at her. "Pregnant?"

"Yes."

"How far?"

"Three months."

"Are you all right?"

"We are both fine."

He took her hand, and she looked at him with frightened eyes. "I am terrified, Glorfindel. I was not expecting this."

"I feel the same, my love."

He pulled her into his arms, and she sighed. "How do you feel about this?" she asked.

He was silent for a moment. "Shocked and frightened, but glad."

She looked into his eyes. "Really? You are glad?"

"Yes, my love. Are you?"

"I am shocked and terrified too, but I am glad."

Glorfindel kissed the top of her head and tightened his arms around her. She leaned against him and sighed. A baby was definitely not what she was expecting.


	28. Birth

**Chapter XXVIII: Birth**

Lyla smiled as she thought of her and Glorfindel's reactions to her unexpected pregnancy. She laughed softly as she remembered how difficult the pregnancy had been on both of them. Not difficult in that there were health problems, but difficult in that she had been rather hard on her poor husband….

* * *

Lyla rummaged through the kitchen cupboards, searching for something that sounded even mildly appealing to eat. Finding nothing, she slammed the last cupboard door and leaned against the counter. She touched her enormous belly and sighed. She was seven months pregnant, tired, cranky, and desperately craving a hamburger and a milkshake. _But Middle-earth doesn't have such things, and lembas bread is no substitution for a hamburger!_

She left the kitchen and headed for their small library. They had recently gotten this house, thinking that it would be nice to be in a house when the baby arrived. However, at this moment, Lyla missed their old room in Elrond's palace. There was far less walking involved. When she finally reached the library, her eyes widened as she saw her husband sitting at the desk, pouring over a stack of scrolls and manuscripts. Lyla frowned. She had forgotten that he was staying home today. She loved him, but he had been driving her crazy the past few months. Ever since they had found out about the baby, Glorfindel had been treating her like she was too fragile to do anything for herself. Not that she didn't appreciate his willingness and desire to be helpful, but he wanted to do absolutely _everything_ for her. Glorfindel glanced up from his work and smiled.

"Hello, beloved. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Just bored and craving food."

"Would you like me to get you something to eat?"

Lyla groaned softly. "No. I want a hamburger and a milkshake and Middle-earth does not have those."

His brow furrowed slightly. "You should eat something."

"No. I do not want anything." She walked over to the bookshelf and began rummaging through the books. Nothing looked interesting. She had read them all a dozen times. _Perhaps I will go to the library later._ She flinched as she felt Glorfindel's hand on her shoulder.

"Can I help you find something, dearest?" he asked.

A sudden, unexplainable anger filled her, and she scowled at him. "Am I bothering you, Glorfindel? Do you want me to leave so you can work and not have to speak to me?"

Hurt filled his eyes. "Of course you are not bothering me!"

Lyla rolled her eyes and moved away from him. "Whatever you say." She grimaced slightly. She did not know why she was being so mean to him, but she just couldn't seem to help it. Glorfindel gently grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Lyla, what is wrong? Why are you so angry with me?"

"I am not. Just forget it. I am going to go to the library."

"I will go with you."

Lyla wrenched her arm free. "No! I want to go to the library alone. Stop hovering over me! Stop treating me like I am incapable of doing things for myself!"

The look of hurt in his eyes made her heart ache, but she turned and stormed out of the house, tears streaming down her face. She hated being so cruel to him, but she just couldn't stand being babied any longer. By the time she reached the library, she had calmed slightly, but she still felt terrible. She snatched a book from the shelf and sat in one of the chairs in the far corner of the library. She opened the book and made a valiant attempt at trying to read it, but she couldn't concentrate. She glanced up as Caleniel's gentle voice met her ears.

"Hello, Lyla. I did not expect to see you here today. How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling all right. How are you?"

"Exasperated. Elhael and I are having trouble with Gilorn."

Lyla frowned. "What is the matter?"

"He is becoming quite unruly and wild."

Lyla suppressed a smile. She was still unclear about how Elven aging worked, but it certainly sounded like Gilorn was heading into his rebellious teenage phase. "I am certain it will pass, Caleniel."

"I hope so." She smiled at Lyla. "How much longer until you deliver that baby?"

"Two more months. I cannot wait. Being pregnant is hard."

"I am surprised Glorfindel let you out of his sight. I rarely ever see you two apart."

Lyla groaned. "Tell me about it. I am going mad with all of his hovering and attention. He does not seem to realize that I want to do things for myself. However, I think he understands now." She lowered her head. "I yelled at him before I left, and I feel terrible about it."

Caleniel laughed. "That sounds familiar. Elhael was the same way with me when I was pregnant with Gilorn. Constantly following me around, making sure that I did not have to do anything for myself. I hated it."

"That is exactly what Glorfindel is doing."

"I appreciated Elhael wanting to take care of me, and I loved him for it; but I despised being treated like I was a helpless child."

"How did you get him to stop?"

Caleniel smiled. "I yelled at him. I felt terrible for it, but it was the only thing that seemed to make him understand my feelings."

"I hope Glorfindel understands. I should go home and talk to him."

Caleniel patted her hand. "I will see you later, Lyla. Do not forget that you and Glorfindel are coming to dinner next week."

"As long as you and Elhael can still handle a cross pregnant woman and an exasperated Elf lord, we will be there."

Caleniel laughed. "I think we can manage. Goodbye, dear."

Lyla said goodbye and headed back to the house. As she opened the door, she listened for any sound of Glorfindel. Dead silence met her ears. Worry and guilt tugged at her heart. _I hope he is not walking around the city, hurt and alone. _She entered the living room and sighed in relief as she saw Glorfindel sitting on the couch. He looked up at her, his eyes filled with worry, relief, and deep pain. She sat down beside him.

"Are you all right, Lyla?"

She lowered her eyes. "Yes." A moment of silence passed between them. Lyla glanced at him and the look on his face made her burst into tears. He gently rubbed her back, and she cried harder.

"Lyla, dearest, please do not cry. I hate it when you cry."

"I am sorry for yelling at you and for being cruel," she managed.

He pulled her into his arms, and she buried her face in his chest. He stroked her hair. "It is all right. You were right, and I am sorry. Please do not cry anymore."

"You are not angry with me?"

"No. I hope you are no longer angry with me."

Lyla shook her head. "Will I ever be myself again, Glorfindel?"

"Of course." He tipped her chin and kissed her gently. "I love you," he said, looking into her eyes.

"I love you too."

Lyla laid her head on his lap, and he stroked her hair. Soon, she fell asleep, safe in her husband's arms and in his love.

* * *

Lyla grinned at the memory. She had given Glorfindel such a horrible time. She wondered how he managed to put up with her, and how he still managed to put up with her, for that matter. She had to admit: she did love giving him a hard time. He was adorable when he was annoyed. She couldn't resist him when he was like that. He would give her that stern, aggravated look, she would dissolve into a fit of laughter, and she would get to make love with an impassioned Elf lord for the rest of the day. Life was wonderful and had been ever since she had married him. 

Smiling, she remembered the day Meredith entered their lives. She had come early, surprising both Lyla and Glorfindel. But that was how Meredith was. She did everything her own way and in her own time, and her birth was no exception….

* * *

Lyla sat on the couch, a book in her hand. She touched her enormous belly as the baby kicked again. The baby had been so restless lately, and therefore, so had Lyla. She was a little over eight months now, and the healers had told her that they expected her to go full term. The baby kicked again, causing Lyla to laugh. 

"Stop playing soccer in there, little one," she said.

The baby ceased for a moment, but then returned to its constant kicking. Lyla smiled. She wondered if it would be a boy or a girl. Who would the baby look like? Whose personality would the baby take after? What on Middle-earth were they going to name this baby? She and Glorfindel had been arguing over baby names for months now. Glorfindel was more than happy to give the baby a traditional Elven name, but she wasn't eager to do that. However, she didn't want to name the baby something completely American either. She didn't think "Jason" or "Ashley" would work here in Middle-earth. She wanted to give the baby a name that was a cross between an Elven and an American name. But such a name wasn't easy to come up with.

Lyla frowned as she set her book aside. She felt very strange all of a sudden. She attempted to rise from the couch, but sighed as she fell back. She hadn't been able to get up off the couch without help for about two months now. _Well, I guess that's what happens when you're as a big as a house._ She leaned back and giving herself the biggest push she could muster, somehow managed to get off the couch.

As she walked down the hall the strange feeling returned once again. She felt light and heavy all at once, and an odd sense of premonition filled her. Something was about to happen, she could feel it. All of a sudden a sharp pain shot through her, causing her to groan and double over. _It is too early! I can't be in labor! It has to be indigestion. _The pain eventually subsided, and she sighed in relief. A couple of minutes passed with no other pain, so Lyla assumed that it was over. She continued down the hallway, but froze as she felt something burst inside her. Warm liquid trickled down her leg, and she nearly passed out as she looked at the floor. Her water had broken.

Another pain shot through her, more violent than before. She clutched a small table in an attempt to steady herself. She was in so much pain it was difficult to breathe.

"Glorfindel," she rasped. "Glorfindel!"

He came out of the study and ran to her. He put his arm around her. "What is wrong?" he asked, his voice filled with terrified confusion.

"My water broke. I am in labor," Lyla said, straightening as the pain subsided.

Glorfindel's eyes went from terrified confusion to downright panic. "What? The baby is not supposed to arrive for a month!"

"Tell the baby that."

Glorfindel started pacing the room like a madman. "What do we do? Should you lie down?"

"Well, you could boil some water and go find me a midwife."

He blinked. "What?"

She giggled, excitement coursing through her. "Or you could help me to the healers."

"The healers? Of course!"

Putting his arm around her waist, he slowly began leading her to the healers. They had to stop several times as Lyla's contractions increased; but it was not long before they arrived. As they entered the ward, Alphiel came to meet them.

"I have gone into a labor a little early, Alphiel" Lyla said.

Alphiel smiled. "How far apart are your contractions?"

"A couple of minutes. They are intense, but bearable. I am all right." She glanced at Glorfindel and smiled. "Glorfindel is feeling worse than I am."

Laughing, Alphiel took Glorfindel's hand and led him to a nearby chair. "Sit here, Lord Glorfindel. Once we have Lyla settled, I will come get you."

He nodded and sank into the chair, his face pale and his hands trembling. Alphiel helped Lyla back to a birthing chamber and onto the bed. Lyla tensed as another contraction hit her, and Alphiel lightly stroked her forehead. As the contraction subsided, Lyla looked up at her.

"That one was a little worse," Lyla said.

Alphiel covered her with a light blanket. "I will go fetch your husband. I do hope he has not fainted."

Lyla gave her a weak laugh. Alphiel soon returned with Glorfindel, and he rushed to Lyla's side. "How are you feeling, dearest?" he asked.

"All right."

He took her hand and touched her forehead. "I will not leave you. I will stay by your side the entire time."

Visions of movies where women in labor screamed at their husbands filled her mind. "Are you sure about that?"

He frowned. "Of course."

Another contraction came over her, and she tightened her grip on Glorfindel's hand. This contraction was far worse than the last one, and she squeezed his hand until it was over. When it passed, she took in a deep breath and released Glorfindel's hand. Glancing up, she saw him shaking his hand, a look of pain on his face.

"Glorfindel, is your hand all right? Did I hurt you?"

He shook his head. "No, dearest. Everything is fine. Do not worry."

Lyla did not have time to worry, for another contraction came; and they kept coming for hours, increasing in intensity and frequency each time. After several hours, she was unable to think straight, and she was furious her husband.

"Glorfindel," she hissed. "I love you, but you are never touching me again."

A mixture of confusion and hurt crossed his face. Alphiel laughed and patted his hand. "Do not worry, Lord Glorfindel," she whispered. "She does not mean it."

After another hour of grueling contractions, it was finally time for the baby to be born. Alphiel patted her knee. "When I tell you to, you need to push, Lyla."

Lyla groaned as another contraction shook her body. She heard Alphiel's command to push, and she did, yelling as she did so. Glorfindel supported her from behind, and after a time, the baby slid from her body. She collapsed against Glorfindel and sighed as a tiny cry met her ears.

"It is a girl," Alphiel said.

Alphiel came around the bed and put the baby in Lyla's arms. Fear and an overwhelming love ran through her as she looked down at her daughter. She had a small tuft of golden hair and deep blue eyes. She had Glorfindel's lips and Lyla's nose. Lyla lightly traced the outline of her tiny ears. They were pointed like the Elves', but they were slightly more rounded.

"Hello, beautiful girl," Lyla whispered.

Lyla glanced up at Glorfindel and smiled. He grinned and put his finger in the baby's hand. The baby tightened her hand around his finger and closed her eyes.

"She is so beautiful," he said, "just like her mother."

Lyla smiled. "What are we going to call her?"

"I do not know."

Lyla ran over the names that they had discussed, but none of them seemed quite right. She glanced down at the sleeping baby, and suddenly, she knew what to name her.

"Meredith, Glorfindel. I think we should name her Meredith."

His mouth curved into a big smile. "That is the perfect name for her."

"I think so too." Lyla kissed her daughter's velvet cheek. "Hello, my Meredith. My sweet little girl."


	29. Youth

**Chapter XXIX: Youth**

Lyla opened the chest next to her bed and removed a small dress from the drawer. It was a child's dress; one of Meredith's that she had kept. She lightly fingered the dark blue silk and smiled. She remembered a day that Meredith had worn this dress; a day that seemed to mark the start of the saga between her and Gilorn….

* * *

Lyla sat on a small bench in the courtyard and opened her book. Leaning back against a tree, she began reading the tale about how the Elves woke the Trees. It was definitely a strange tale, and had she been anywhere else but Middle-earth, she would have thought it was pure fantasy. A small cry met her ears, and she stood up in surprise. Meredith came running toward her at full speed, her golden hair flying behind her. Flinging herself into Lyla's arms, Meredith began sobbing. Lyla stroked her hair. 

"What is wrong, sweetheart?" she asked her daughter.

"_Nana_, Gilorn won't let me play with him anymore!" Meredith sobbed in English.

Lyla smiled. Meredith always spoke English when she was upset. Lyla had taught it to her from birth, for she had wanted her daughter to be fluent in the languages of both her parents. Meredith had shown the same love for languages that her mother did, becoming fluent in Sindarin, English, and Westron. Glorfindel had learned some English over the years he and Lyla had been married as well, and he could carry on a conversation without much difficulty. However, he preferred Sindarin, and even though Elhael was fluent in English, Meredith was the person that Lyla could converse in English the most with. Lyla sat down on the bench and lifted Meredith onto her lap.

"Why won't he let you play with him, baby?"

"He said I bother him. That I am to young to play with him."

Lyla brushed her daughter's tears away and kissed her cheek. "I know it's hard to understand, honey, but Gilorn is a lot older than you. He probably wants to play with people his own age."

"Why? He always used to play with me."

"I know. I'm sorry your feelings were hurt, baby." Meredith leaned against Lyla, and Lyla tightened her arms around her. "Don't you worry. Everything will turn out all right."

Meredith pulled away and gave Lyla an adorable, determined little frown. "If he doesn't want to play with me, then I will find someone else to play with."

Lyla glanced up as a flash of dark blue and gold met her eye. She smiled as she saw Glorfindel heading toward them. Meredith leapt out of Lyla's arms and ran to her father, who picked her up.

"Hello, little one. What have you been doing?"

Meredith frowned. "Gilorn does not want to play with me anymore, _Ada_," she said, switching back to Sindarin, "but I do not care. I am going to find someone better to play with than him."

"I see. I am certain you will find someone."

He kissed her cheek and set her down. Meredith turned and waved to them, then headed for a small group of elflings that were playing near the center fountain. Glorfindel walked up to Lyla and put his arms around her.

"And how are you, my love?" he asked.

Lyla grinned. "I am fine as long as you decide you do not want to play with me anymore."

He laughed. "That, beloved, will never happen." He leaned down and growled into her ear: "You are far too much fun to play with."

"As are you. I think I will keep you around for a while before I find someone else to play with."

He pretended to be hurt. "You would leave me?"

She touched his face. "Never, and you know it."

He leaned down and kissed her. Lightly breaking the kiss, Lyla glanced over at Meredith and smiled. She was playing chase with a small group of elflings. Her adorable laughter made Glorfindel and Lyla laugh.

"I believe she has found some new friends," Lyla said.

"Indeed she has."

They sat on the bench, and Lyla leaned back against Glorfindel. They sat there for a long while, watching Meredith play and enjoying their time together.

* * *

Lyla's mouth curved into a sad smile. Meredith was all grown up now. She had a life of her own, yet she still made time for her parents. _Could I have been blessed with a more wonderful daughter?_ However, even though her daughter was a wonderful young elleth, a part of her would always miss the adorable, irrepressible little Meredith. 

It was not long after this incident between Meredith and Gilorn that Gilorn had left to study in Mirkwood. Caleniel had an aunt and uncle who lived there, and Gilorn wanted to go live with them and train to be a warrior. Lyla knew that Caleniel and Elhael had always wanted Gilorn to study the arts, but Gilorn had always been more interested in learning to become a warrior. After much begging on his part, Elhael and Caleniel had finally relented and allowed him to go. They were both crushed at his leaving, but they decided that his learning the discipline that the warriors were taught would be good for him. Gilorn had been a rather unruly young ellon, and he had frustrated Caleniel and Elhael to no end.

Meredith was heartbroken when Gilorn had left: she had cried for days. Glorfindel had not understood why, but Lyla knew that her little one had been suffering from a case of "puppy love." Gilorn was gone for quite a few years, and in that time, Meredith blossomed into a very beautiful, intelligent elleth. When Gilorn returned, he was quite unprepared for the very different Meredith that met him….

* * *

Lyla and Glorfindel headed for Elhael's house on the night of Gilorn's return. They had been invited to a welcome home dinner for Gilorn. Elhael met them at the door. 

"Lyla, Glorfindel, it is wonderful to see you," he said. He kissed Lyla's cheek and clasped hands with Glorfindel.

"How is Gilorn doing his first day home?" Lyla asked.

"Good. He is very different though. He left as an unmanageable young ellon, and returned as a strong, disciplined ellon. Come in and see for yourself."

He ushered them inside. Caleniel popped her head out of the kitchen and waved to them. As they entered the living room, a tall, handsome ellon rose from the couch. He smiled in greeting.

"Hello, Lyla. Glorfindel."

Lyla hugged him. "It is wonderful to see you, Gilorn."

He kissed her cheek. "And you also." He clasped hands with Glorfindel. "You as well, Glorfindel."

They all sat and looked at each other in silence for a moment. No one was quite sure what to say, for this Gilorn was indeed very different from the child they had known. Lyla finally broke the silence.

"How was Mirkwood, Gilorn?" she asked.

"Wonderful. I learned many things. I was able to study with the warriors of King Thranduil's guard. For a time, I was one of the guards as well."

Glorfindel smiled. "I would be interested to see what you have learned."

Gilorn nodded, but just then, Caleniel came out of the kitchen. Lyla rose from the couch and hugged her friend. Caleniel smiled. "Can you believe my son, Lyla? He is all grown up, and so strong and handsome," she said.

Gilorn blushed slightly. "Mother, please."

Caleniel sat beside him and ruffled his black hair lightly. "Grown up or not, you are still my son, and I will boast about you as much as I please."

That brought a laugh from everyone, including Gilorn, who was laughing despite his blushing.

"Will Meredith be along soon?" Elhael asked.

"She should be along shortly. She was in the music room earlier with Lindir, and she promised to come as soon as her lyre lesson was finished," Lyla said. She shook her head. "I can barely pry her away from the library and the music room anymore."

Gilorn smiled. "Little Meredith. I remember when she used to follow me around when she was an elfling. How is she?"

"She is well, and very grown up. Quite different from what you remember," Lyla said.

"Of course. However, I think I will always see her as Little Meredith," Gilorn said.

Lyla and Glorfindel glanced at each other and shared a smile. Gilorn was in for quite a surprise. The front door creaked open, and Meredith's voice was heard.

"Hello?" she called.

"In here, daughter" Glorfindel said.

Meredith entered the room, her golden hair lightly tousled from the wind. Wisps of her hair had escaped the leather tie that held back a portion of her hair, and the strands gently caressed her face. Her deep blue dress matched her eyes so perfectly that her eyes seemed to leap out of her face.

"Hello, everyone," Meredith said. "Sorry I am late."

"It is not a problem, dear," Lyla said. She glanced at Gilorn and smiled. He was staring at Meredith with enormous eyes. His mouth had fallen open slightly, and if Lyla hadn't known better, she would have sworn he was drooling. "You remember Gilorn, Meredith."

Meredith smiled at him. "Hello, Gilorn. It has been a long time."

Gilorn just sat there still staring at her. Elhael nudged him in the ribs, and Gilorn jumped up from his seat like it was on fire. "Indeed it has," he said, taking Meredith's hand and kissing it.

Lyla glanced at Glorfindel and grinned. He winked at her and mouthed "Little Meredith." Lyla bit her lip to keep from laughing. It was quite obvious that Gilorn's theory of always seeing her daughter as "Little Meredith" had flown out the window the moment he set eyes on her. She watched as her daughter talked with Gilorn. It seemed that Meredith was smitten with him as well.

* * *

Several weeks later, Lyla and Meredith went for a walk through the gardens. Lyla glanced at her daughter and smiled. The dreamy look on Meredith's face told Lyla exactly who she was thinking about. 

"Thinking about someone in particular?" Lyla asked.

Meredith jumped slightly, as if just realizing that Lyla was there. "I don't know what you are talking about, Mother."

"A young, handsome warrior that we all know and love perhaps?"

Meredith sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

Lyla laughed and gave her daughter a small hug. "I am your mother. You should know by now that it is impossible to hide anything from me."

"Were you like this with Father? Were you unable to stop thinking about him?"

Lyla smiled. "Yes. However, it did not start out that way. The first time I met your father was not the most romantic experience. I was very new to Rivendell and to Middle-earth, and I could barely string a sentence together in Sindarin. I was running and your father walked directly in front of me. I knocked him down, and needless to say, he wasn't happy."

Meredith laughed. "I'm certain it got better."

"Yes, it got better. And then it got a lot worse." Lyla told Meredith about how she and Glorfindel had gotten together, how they had parted, and how they had reunited. Meredith shook her head.

"He just sent you away like that?" she asked.

"Yes, and he's lucky I came back. But I was hopelessly in love with him, and I managed to move past your father's poor judgment. Fortunately, he has never done anything that foolish again."

Meredith laughed. "Indeed." She sighed wistfully. "I hope I can find a love like the love you and Father share. I want an ellon to look at me the way Father looks at you: like he would die if he was ever separated from you."

"I believe you have found someone like that. Am I correct?"

"Perhaps. It is too soon to tell."

Lyla smiled. Meredith was always so careful when it came to her heart. _Just like me._ "Sweetheart, it is never too soon. If you have found someone you can love and who loves you, hold on to him and never let him go. I know it's difficult, I know that better than anyone, but sometimes you just have to take a chance on someone."

"I know. I think I'm ready to take that chance with Gilorn, but I'm afraid at the same time. I just wish I knew what the future held."

"If we knew what the future held, there would be nothing to look forward to. Existence would be mundane at best, for the flare of hope would be extinguished. I didn't know what would happen when I returned to Rivendell. I didn't know I would become immortal, and I certainly didn't know what would happen with your father. But I took that chance on faith and hope, darling, and it was the best decision of my life. It brought me a life of happiness with a husband I love, and it brought me my little girl who I love so very much."

Meredith hugged her. "I love you too, _Nana_."

They continued through the gardens, talking about ordinary things, when they came across Gilorn. He was sitting on a bench near the fountain, and he leapt to his feet when they neared. He looked at Meredith with wide eyes.

"Hello, Lyla. Meredith," he stammered.

Lyla looked at her daughter. Meredith was looking at him, a small smile on her face. Lyla shook her head and smiled. "Hello, Gilorn. How are you?" Lyla asked.

"Fine," he said, his eyes never leaving Meredith. "Mother wants all of you to come to dinner soon."

"Tell her we would be delighted."

Gilorn nodded. He clasped his hands behind his back and lowered his eyes. "Meredith, would you… would you walk with me this evening?"

Meredith stared at him for a moment before her mouth curved into a mischievous smile. "I do not know, Gilorn. I do not know if I want to play with you."

His eyes shot to hers, and Meredith grinned. Lyla snickered slightly. _That's my girl. _Gilorn smiled. "Very funny."

Meredith laughed. "Yes, Gilorn. I would love to go walking with you. I will meet you at dusk by the fountain."

He nodded, a big smile on his face. "I am looking forward to it. Good day."

Lyla and Meredith walked a short distance away, and then erupted into a fit of laughter. "That, my daughter, was beautiful," Lyla said.

Meredith grinned. "I learned it from you, Mother. I have watched you tease Father for years."

"Indeed you have. Try not to be too hard on him though. Poor Gilorn is not as accustomed to teasing as your father is."

"I will be nice, Mother. At least somewhat."

Lyla hugged her. "That's my girl. Come on. Let's go home. Your father is probably wondering where we disappeared to, and you have to prepare for your stroll."

They laughed and headed for their house. Lyla sighed. She was happy that her daughter had found someone, but she was sad because she knew that Meredith would be leaving them soon. She could feel it. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before Meredith and Gilorn were betrothed, and an even shorter time before they would be married.

* * *

Lyla looked at Meredith's little dress and sighed. That was exactly what had happened. Gilorn had proposed to Meredith not long after that, and only a short time had passed before they were married. Lyla remembered everything about the wedding. Meredith had been so beautiful; she had worn Lyla's wedding gown, making her mother very happy. Lyla and Caleniel had been teary the entire day, and no matter how much they had tried to deny it, Glorfindel and Elhael had been as well. But Gilorn and Meredith were happy and in love. 

Lyla gently placed Meredith's dress in her pack. They were leaving in only two days for Valinor, and she still had a lot of packing to do. Meredith and Gilorn would be accompanying Lyla and Glorfindel on the last ship for Valinor. Caleniel and Elhael would be waiting for them in Valinor, having already left two years before for the Undying Lands. Lyla missed them both terribly, and she couldn't wait until she saw them both again. She smiled. It would not be long now.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** I want to thank all of my reviewers. You guys are great! The next chapter will be the last. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! 


	30. Valinor

**Chapter XXX: Valinor**

Lyla crossed her arms and looked down at the small pile of packs that rested against the bed frame. It was hard to believe that their whole life in Rivendell could be summed up inside a few packs. She turned as she heard the front door opened, and she smiled as Glorfindel entered the room. He had a pack slung across his shoulder and another in his hand. He set them with the others, and put his arms around Lyla.

"Hello, my love," he said. "Are you finished packing?"

She nodded. "Yes. Are you?"

"Yes. I finished packing my study today."

Lyla moved from his arms and went to the balcony door. "It is going to be nearly impossible to say goodbye to Rivendell tomorrow."

He came and stood beside her. "I know. But Valinor will be beautiful, even more beautiful than Rivendell."

Lyla didn't reply. She was still a little worried about not being permitted to enter the Undying Lands. She sighed as she felt Glorfindel's hand slide down her arm and take her hand. "Are you still worried about being turned away?" he asked.

"A little."

He turned her face toward him. "Do not be."

She pulled away. "Have you seen Meredith today?"

He sighed. "Yes. I saw her earlier. She told me that she and Gilorn are nearly packed."

"I have been thinking about her and us the entire time I have been packing. Everything I packed seemed to bring a memory with it."

He smiled. "I have been thinking about our life as well. Everything in my office held a memory also. My books, my papers," he ran his hand through her hair and gave her a devilish smile, "the desk."

She laughed. "Ah, yes. The desk. It does have a lot of fond memories. It is a good thing your study door locks."

He leaned down and kissed her. "Indeed."

She smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. "It will be good to see Caleniel and Elhael again. I have missed them."

He sat beside her. "As have I," he said and kissed her again.

She lightly pulled away. "I truly hope I can enter Valinor."

"You will. I promise you with all my heart. Now, stop worrying." He took her mouth once again.

She broke away from him. "I cannot."

He gave her a frustrated look. "You have to, or you are going to go mad. And so am I." He gave her a light push and she fell back on the bed. He kissed her lips for a moment before moving to her neck.

"But what if I am forbidden entrance?"

Glorfindel growled and sat up. "I give up. I have been trying to convince you for weeks that you will be able to enter Valinor, but it has been to no avail. And tonight I have been trying to distract you from your thoughts, but it appears that I am not enough of a distraction for you. If you are determined to continue this dark thinking, then continue. I will not try to stop you any longer."

Lyla winced. She looked at her husband's profile and frowned. His face was a mixture of anger, hurt, and sadness. She moved beside him and touched his face. "I am sorry." He ignored her. She slowly rubbed his back and kissed the tip of his ear. "Forgive me?" He crossed his arms and shook his head. She stifled a laugh. It was his turn to be impossible. "What can I do to make you forgive me, my dear Lord Glorfindel?" She blew in his ear, and he growled at her and moved slightly away. She laughed softly. "It appears I am going to have to take aggressive measures to earn your forgiveness."

She leapt on top of him and pushed him back onto the bed. She kissed him hard on the mouth and sighed as she felt his arms tighten around her waist. She drew back and smiled at him. "Have I earned your forgiveness yet, darling?"

He shook his head. "You have slightly begun, but you have far to go before you completely earn my forgiveness."

"I see," she said and slowly began undoing the ties on his shirt. She smiled. His eyes were dark with passion. She ran her hand across his muscular chest and he groaned. She gave him a wicked grin. "As you know, my lord, I will stop at nothing to earn your forgiveness."

He smiled. "I know."

She leaned down and kissed him. Several hours later, Lyla lay in Glorfindel's strong arms, her worries about Valinor far from her mind.

* * *

The next morning, Lyla and Glorfindel gathered their possessions and joined the small group of Elves that were heading for Valinor. Meredith and Gilorn walked with them. 

"Just think, Mother," Meredith said in English. "It will not be long before we are on the ship and on our way to Valinor."

Lyla smiled faintly. "Have I ever told you that I don't like boats?"

Meredith seemed surprised. "I thought you liked the water."

"So did I," Glorfindel chimed in.

Lyla smiled when Glorfindel spoke. She loved it when he spoke English. His accent made the words so melodic: it was a lovely thing to hear. "I do like the water. I just don't like boats." She glanced at Gilorn. His brow was furrowed in concentration, and she knew he was having difficulty understanding her. Elhael had attempted to teach Gilorn English and some other languages; however he never really took to them. She smiled at him.

"When I was young," she said, switching to Sindarin, "my father took me for a ride in a friend's boat that he had borrowed. However, my father's friend neglected to inform him that the boat had the tendency to break down repeatedly without warning."

"Break down?" Glorfindel asked. "I do not understand."

"This was not a ship with sails, but rather, it was a boat that was propelled by a type of power. It is similar to the automobiles of my world that I told you about." Glorfindel nodded and she continued, "When we were out on the water, the boat broke down, and it stopped so suddenly that I was thrown overboard. I was terrified, and I thought I was going to die. I was only in the water for seconds before my father saved me, but to me it seemed like an eternity. Now, whenever I get on a boat, I feel that same fear that I felt when I fell overboard." She gave them a wry smile. "Not to mention, I have terrible seasickness."

Glorfindel took her hand. "Nothing like that will happen, and even if it did, you would have a host of Elves coming to your rescue."

Meredith and Gilorn nodded, and Lyla laughed. "My heroes. What would I do without all of you?" she asked.

Glorfindel put his arm around her waist. "What would we do without you?"

Lyla stopped walking and put her arms around all three of them. "I love all three of you so much." They all smiled and remained in the embrace for a moment. Gilorn was the first to break free. "I do believe we are being left behind," he said, pointing to the company of Elves in the distance.

Lyla laughed. "We had better hurry. I would hate for us to be left behind because you three had to listen to the ramblings of an overly emotional woman."

They grinned and ran to catch up with the party of Elves. Lyla frowned. Meredith was right. It would not be long until they were on their way to Valinor. Soon Middle-earth would be nothing but a memory. Soon their fate would be decided. Soon everything would change.

* * *

The Grey Havens was beautiful: exquisite marble buildings, lush trees, and a sea so blue it rivaled the sky. A boat unlike any Lyla had ever seen was docked at the harbor. It was crafted of fine wood that was so white it was nearly blinding. Elven script and symbols were carved into the wood, and white silken sails swayed gently in the warm breeze. 

As they boarded the ship, a familiar fear begin to curl in Lyla's belly, but the gentle squeeze of her hand by her husband and the encouraging smiles from her daughter and son-in-law helped her to suppress her fear. They moved to the railing and as Lyla placed her hands on its smooth surface, her mouth curved into a small smile. She could feel her father in the air around her. She could still hear his words from that day: "I'll never let anything happen to you, Princess." And he never had.

She sighed contentedly as Glorfindel put his arms around her. Everything was going to be all right.

* * *

Lyla clutched the deck railing and heaved the remainder of what was in her stomach into the sea. She had been suffering from seasickness for days. She also hadn't eaten for days, and she wondered how she could have anything left in her stomach to lose. She sat down and rested her head back against the rail. Closing her eyes, she tried to stop trembling. 

The night breeze gently caressed her face and she sighed. She had not left the deck in what seemed like forever. She had tried to go below once, but she found that she felt even more ill below deck than she did above. Therefore, she had remained above deck. Glorfindel had remained above deck with her and had been trying his best to make her feel better; but seeing how that was impossible, she had told him to go below deck and to try to get some rest. He was below deck now involved in some meeting with Elrond and Erestor. Meredith and Gilorn had retired some time ago as well, so Lyla was alone on the deck. Or so she thought.

She opened her eyes as she heard someone gently clear their throat. Looking up, she saw Frodo staring down at her, compassion in his eyes. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Wonderful. Makes me wonder why I did not take a long sea trip sooner," she said.

Smiling, he sat beside her and handed her a small, brown root. "This should help ease the seasickness." Seeing her confused glance, he laughed softly. "Chew it."

Lyla bit off a piece of the root and chewed it. It tasted absolutely terrible—like a mixture of rotten fruit and dirt—but it did seem to ease her seasickness. "It is delicious," she said, her tone sardonic.

"I never said it would taste good."

"And it does not, but it is easing my seasickness."

He smiled and leaned back. Lyla studied him. Even though his mood was light, she could sense the heavy burden that weighed upon his soul. She knew thoughts of the ring and of what he had endured still plagued him, and she knew that they would always do so. Closing her eyes, she thought of the war. It had been horrible and it had taken its toll on everyone, Frodo most of all.

Lyla remembered how much the war had terrified her, especially when Glorfindel had ridden out of Rivendell to search for Frodo and to bring him to Imladris. She had paced the entire time. When he had returned with the young Hobbit, Lyla was so happy that he had returned safely, but she was so worried for Frodo, for he had been gravely injured. With the aid of Elrond's healing abilities, Frodo had recovered, although his wound would never fully heal. She remembered the first time she had met the young Ringbearer…

* * *

Lyla walked through the gardens and paused before her favorite statue. She loved to look at it, for to her it was the symbol of her love with Glorfindel. Hearing footsteps approaching, she turned and her eyes widened slightly as she met Frodo's gaze. His eyes darted between her and the statue, as if unsure of what to think about either one of them. Lyla smiled. 

"I see we have similar taste in art," she said.

"It is beautiful. I have never seen a piece that is so lifelike."

"It is my favorite. It holds special meaning for me. I am Lyla."

"I am Frodo."

"I believe you have already met my husband as well." He frowned in confusion and she smiled. "Lord Glorfindel."

He seemed surprised and studied her for a moment. "You are human?" he asked.

She grinned. "Yes." She pushed her hair behind her ears. "Is it not obvious?" she asked, gently teasing him.

A faint smile crossed his lips. "Yes… and no. You look human, but you do not seem human. How long have you been married?"

"Almost three thousand years."

He stared at her, his eyes filled with disbelief. "But you… you would have to be…how?"

She sat down on the bench and smiled at him. "That, Frodo, is a very long story. Perhaps someday, if you wish, I will tell it to you."

* * *

Lyla started slightly as Frodo's voice met her ears. "I believe you promised to tell me a story, Lyla. And I believe now we have enough time," he said. 

She smiled at him. "You must be a seer, Frodo, for I was just remembering that very thing." She studied his profile. He looked tired and drawn. "Are you certain you want to hear this, Frodo? As I said before, it is a very long story. Perhaps you would rather rest instead?"

He looked at her, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "You are not the only one who suffers from seasickness. The root can do only so much, and I have no desire to leave this deck. Sleep is something that is escaping me at the present, just as it is you."

She laughed softly. "Well, I see we have a long night ahead of us. My story begins in a land a very long way from Middle-earth…"

* * *

Several days later, the white shores of Valinor appeared on the horizon. Lyla resisted the urge to jump up and down like a child. Even though she was afraid of being refused admittance to the Elven paradise, the thought of getting off the boat was more prominent in her mind. She glanced at Frodo, and he gave her an understanding smile. Lyla knew what was going through his mind, for it was going through hers as well. _At last! Dry land and the end of seasickness!_

Glorfindel squeezed her hand and she looked up at him. "There it is, my love," he said, giving her a small kiss. "There is our home."

"I hope Caleniel and Elhael are at the dock. I want to see them so badly."

"As do I."

As the ship docked, Lyla looked down at the myriad of faces that waited on the shore. Elrond was the first one off the ship. He had eyes for only one person in the crowd, and when he reached Celebrian, he swept her into his arms and kissed her. Lyla and Glorfindel grinned. It was wonderful to see the two of them reunited. Meredith and Gilorn ran up beside Lyla.

"There they are," Meredith said, pointing at two very familiar people in the crowd. Lyla smiled. Caleniel and Elhael were frantically waving at them. The four of them left the ship and headed for Caleniel and Elhael. Meredith and Gilorn reached them first and were instantly drawn into tight embraces. Lyla and Glorfindel stood a ways back and grinned. Caleniel released Gilorn after a moment and hugged Lyla.

"Oh, Lyla. We thought you four would never get here. We have missed you terribly."

"And we have missed you."

Caleniel released her and hugged Glorfindel. Lyla made her way over to Elhael. She gave him a wicked smile.

"I did not know that trolls were allowed in Valinor, Elhael," she said.

He grinned. "And I did not know that orcs were permitted entrance either, but since you are here, I see that they are."

They laughed and embraced. "I have missed you so much, my friend," Lyla said.

"And I you, Lyla."

After a moment, they drew back from each other, big smiles on their faces. Lyla looked around the harbor and felt her fears ease. No one had refused her entrance. No one had told her she must leave and never return. Glorfindel walked up to her.

"Did I not tell you there was nothing to fear?" he whispered into her ear.

She smiled at him. "And you were right."

Elhael walked over and clasped hands with Glorfindel. As the two ellon talked, Lyla looked around at the numerous faces along the shore. Many of them were embracing one another, so happy at finally being reunited. Lyla frowned slightly. She felt like she was looking for someone, but she did not know who. The only people she was close to had either traveled with her, or she had already been reunited with them. However, her eyes continued to scan the crowd until they finally rested on the face of someone she never expected to see.

"Celin?" she whispered.

He stared back at her, and as she looked into his eyes, she realized he knew who she was. He smiled and walked toward her. When he was a few feet away he stopped and looked at her. She stared at him for a moment longer before walking forward and embracing him.

"I did not expect to see you, Celin," she said. "And even if I had, I did not expect you to know who I was."

"I knew you would come here eventually, Lyla. I am so glad to see you, Granddaughter."

She smiled at him. "And I am glad to see you, Grandfather."

Glorfindel and Meredith walked toward them. Lyla smiled. "My husband you already know, Celin, but this is my daughter Meredith."

Glorfindel clasped hands with Celin, and Meredith gave him a hug. Elhael, Caleniel, and Gilorn approached, and everyone began talking at once. There were so many questions and so many things to tell. After a while, Glorfindel pulled Lyla away from the group. They walked down the beach and stopped when they were a short distance away from their family. Glorfindel ran his hand through her hair.

"Are you happy, my love?" he asked.

Lyla smiled. "How could I not be? I am living in an eternal Elven paradise with my dearest friends and my beloved daughter. She reached up and touched his face. "And with my husband who I love so very much."

He leaned down and kissed her, the tide washing around their feet. Lyla glanced down the beach at her loved ones. She grinned. "Everything is perfect."

"Indeed it is, my love. But it is you that makes it perfect for me."

"And you for me."

"I love you, my sweet Lyla," he whispered.

"And I love you, my darling Glorfindel."

He kissed her again, long and passionately. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. "Come, my love," Lyla said. "Let us go home."

They walked hand in hand down the beach to their loved ones. They knew that only years of happiness and eternal love awaited them in Valinor, and it would be so until the very end of time.

**Fin**

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** I hope you all enjoyed the final chapter of _Ancient Languages_. A special thanks to all my readers and reviewers. You guys are wonderful and have made writing this story a true pleasure. If you would like to read any of my other stories, I write under a different penname on this site as well: Lailonniel22. I have a LOTR trilogy that I wrote under that penname. I hope you all will read them also. Thanks again for all of your reviews! 


	31. Story Sequel Update (more info)

Hello, everyone. It's been almost four years since I've written anything, and I've finally got the itch to write again. Therefore, I've decided to return to "Marks of Time" (the sequel to this story "Ancient Languages") as Glorfindel and Lyla refuse to leave me alone until I do. I will try to update as regularly as humanly possible. Please review. Strangely, reviews seem to help me overcome writer's block more quickly than anything else. :) I hope you all enjoy the story. Lyla, Glorfindel, and friends have a lot to say.

Make sure to favorite/follow "Marks of Time" (you can access it through my author profile), not "Ancient Languages," so that you know when new chapters are posted (I already posted a new chapter earlier this week.). I will not be posting any other updates to "Ancient Languages," as that story is finished. :)

~~Imlosiel


End file.
